A Deusa e o Escorpião
by Nike Deusa da Vitoria
Summary: O pervertido do Santuario anda deixando Athena com o cabelo em pé! Até que Nike tem uma ideia e busca a solução no Egito! Mas mesmo assim será que o escorpião toma jeito? Continuação de Aquela com quem eu sonhava!
1. Umescorpião incomoda muita gente!

**Saudações do Olimpo!**

**Olá mortais como vão vocês? Estou eu aqui de novo para contar outra história para vocês sobre minha amiga deusa Hathor e sobre o meu douradinho favorito, Milo de escorpião!**

**Fãs do pervertido essa é sua fic! Entrem e sintam-se em casa!**

Aperesnto-lhes: A Deusa e o Escorpião 

**NA: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e companhia limitada! Apenas Nike e Hathor são criações minhas para essa fic.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 1 – Um escorpião incomoda muita gente**

Amor... Rutilante véu de estrelas que veste de luz o corpo de pérolas negras da noite da humanidade... Rosa de fogo, orvalhada por uma poesia em chamas, despontando nos jardins do horizonte, para almas vagantes inebriar com o perfume de um imortal Sol de felicidade... Cálice de sonhos e feitiços derramado sobre os corações dos Antigos Egípcios pela sensual Hathor, soberana de um éden de felicidade perene, em cujo esplendor brotava o cobiçado fruto do amor, nascia a maviosa nascente da música, em cujas águas vogava a sensualidade das danças, desabrochavam as orquídeas selvagens do erotismo e brincava a doce brisa da alegria. Sua alma, cosmos de amores constelados, renovava-se nos semblantes de todas as apaixonadas que devotadamente a inundavam de preces ardentes, na esperança de escravizarem o coração dos seus amados e, por conseguinte, alcançarem "a felicidade e um bom marido".

Hathor era assim descrita pelos antigos poetas do Egito. Deusa do amor para o povo do deserto era decerto poderosa e amada pelo seu povo.

Diferente de seu correspondente grego (Afrodite) Hathor, não só era deusa do amor e da beleza, mas também protetora das mulheres e dos lares. Impiedosa com pecadores aplicava sobre a Terra os castigos divinos ordenados por seu pai Rá.

Seus fieis a agradavam com música e poesia, pois era apreciadora das artes e fazia questão dela em seus rituais. Hathor era assim, senhora de si, indescritivelmente bela, volúvel, forte e extremamente sedutora. Conseguia com facilidade tudo o que queria... Bom até conhecer um homem que mexeria com seu cosmo e espírito.

Já era noite no santuário quando Nikolle chegou para atender um pedido urgente de Saori. Deusa estava a ponto de explodir no telefone e toda essa histeria se devia por causa do cavaleiro de escorpião.

-Milo, mas será possível! – Saori esbravejava com o cavaleiro quando Nikc chegou ao templo – Provocar briga entre amazonas só para poder posar de "o machão"? Sem contar que não é a primeira vez...

-Srta. Saori se acalme! – falou Shion que estranhava o comportamento explosivo da deusa.

-Me acalmo uma ova! Milo de escorpião se eu pudesse eu mesma iria ai torcer seu pescoço! Vá se preparando que você vai receber uma medida disciplinar a altura porque eu estou te avisando tem muito tempo...

Milo contentou-se em abaixar a cabeça e começar a pedir por um milagre, pois a pacifica Athena estava intratável e sua situação não era a das melhores. Tinha mesmo saído com três amazonas diferentes apenas para passar o tempo, mas o que não sabia era o inferno que elas iam fazer entre si e entrar no quarto da deusa entre tapas por causa do cavaleiro.

Resultado foi um quarto bastante danificado, três amazonas suspensas e uma deusa muito zangada por ter que separar uma briga tão fútil e ainda sair com os braços roxos do quarto.

Milo se sentia mal por que só estava com aquelas garotas para passar o tempo, mas não imaginava onde isso ia dar... Tudo bem que Saori e Nikc vinham avisando a algum tempo para tomar cuidado com que andava aprontando, mas ele era Milo de escorpião e seu sobrenome era confusão.

Nikolle que quis interromper antes que a deusa mandasse seu cavaleiro para o Tártaros disse:

-E ai pessoal! Que é que ta pegando por aqui?

-Ele! – apontou Saori para o escorpião – Está me enlouquecendo! Ele provocou outra briga entre amazonas no santuário de novo! Quando não são os deuses é Milo de escorpião perturbando a paz desse santuário!

-Calma Saori! Agente conhece o temperamento do Milo! – disse voltando-se para cavaleiro – O que foi que você aprontou dessa vez?

-Bom estava saindo com a Catrina, a Leto e a Alexandra! Mas acontece que elas descobriram hoje a tarde e como Mu disse a elas que eu estava aqui, vieram armar um barraco por aqui... – disse constrangido – Então quando Athena foi tentar por panos quentes a confusão começou e elas faltaram com respeito com a Saori...

-Bom essa não é uma situação que a gente vai bater palmas Milo! – disse Nikc em tom brando – Você precisa domar esse seu gênio! Saori está totalmente certa em perder a cabeça porque você já ta passando dos limites tem tempo... Como por exemplo aquela aposta que você bateu com Shura para ver quem conquistava Shina primeiro... Ou quando você resolveu se meter entre Marin e Aiolia... Ou até mesmo quando você tenta arrumar uma namorada pro Mú e acaba ficando com ela no final da festa... Milo você já parou para pensar em quanta confusão arrumou nos últimos dias? Metade dos cavaleiros de ouro estão afim de te degolar...

-Não só os cavaleiros de ouro! Mas também eu e algumas amazonas por ai! – exclamou Saori em tom mais brando, mas ainda estava bastante exaltada.

-Bom eu quero me redimir, mas quero que compreendam que não é fácil... – disse Milo – Eu adoro as mulheres e essa situações que eu crio são somente para me tirar da rotina... Ando muito entediado...

-Percebe-se! – disse Saori – Acho que está precisando de mais o que fazer!

-Concordo! – disse Nikc e Shion em uníssono.

-O que? – perguntou Milo vendo que ele estava mais ou menos enrascado pois as maiores autoridades do santuários estava descontentes e concordavam que ele andava muito a toa.

-O problema é, o que eu vou manda-lo fazer sem que ele causa mais confusão? – perguntou Shion indeciso.

-Um discípulo! – disse Nikc causando espanto em todos – Está mais do que na hora de Milo treinar alguém!

-Mas quem e para qual armadura? – perguntou Saori interessada na proposta da amiga.

-Bom existe uma aradura em Zara que não obedece a nenhuma constelação! Foi uma armadura criada para a dama de companhia de Athena! – disse Nikc se aproximando – A guerreira que a usar recebe do titulo de "Dama dos Deuses"!

-Ah já ouvi falar nessa armadura! É para a mulher que faz companhia a Athena, que também é essencial que seja uma guerreira! – disse Shion animando-se com a idéia.

-Vou treinar uma amazona? – perguntou Milo incrédulo. Isso com certeza era confusão para seu lado.

-Está reclamando de que? Deveria castiga-lo severamente! – disse Saori.

-Isso Milo uma amazona! E eu já tenho a canditada perfeita! – disse sorrindo marotamente para o cavaleiro –Vai querer minha sugestão ou enfrentar a ira de Athena?

-A sua é claro! – disse com se não tivesse opção.

-Bom então Saori eu devo ir ao Egito! – disse voltando-se para a Deusa.

-Egito? Não poderia ser na Grécia mesmo? – perguntou a deusa não entendendo.

-Uma vez a algum tempo atrás um velho amigo meu do Egito pediu para que eu desse um jeito na filha rebelde dele! Bom mestre rebelde e discípulo rebelde... Terão que se entender de alguma forma por que se não... Os dois vão se ver comigo! – disse com um olhar mortal que lançou ao escorpião – Estamos entendido?

-Sim, claro! – disse Milo que foi dispensado por Saori – Como se eu tivesse escolha...

Continua...

Hello people!

Estou na área de novo com uma fic sobre mitologia Egipicia e sobre o cara mais pervertido do Santuário! Espero que gostem e tenham paciência com o capitulo curtinho, mas em breve tem novidade!

Kisus Imortais de Nikke


	2. Um imã de problemas

**Saudações do Olimpo!**

**Olá mortais como vão vocês? Estou eu aqui de novo para contar outra história para vocês sobre minha amiga deusa Hathor e sobre o meu douradinho favorito, Milo de escorpião!**

**Fãs do pervertido essa é sua fic! Entrem e sintam-se em casa!**

Aperesnto-lhes: A Deusa e o Escorpião 

**NA: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e companhia limitada! Apenas Nike e Hathor são criações minhas para essa fic.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 2 – Um imã de problemas**

Nikolle chegou a mansão Natchios aquela noite rindo das trapalhadas de Milo. Jonh e Shunrei estavam na sala de computação que ficava perto da sala de entrada e estranharam a hora que a amazona chegou.

-Alguma coisa errada Nick? – perguntou Shunrei.

-Adivinha a única coisa que dá problemas no santuário? – disse sarcástica.

-Milo! – disse Jonh e Shunrei juntos.

-Exatamente! Dessa vez até a Saori perdeu a paciência! Ele arranjou confusão entre três amazonas e elas terminaram no tapa dentro do quarto da Saori! – disse rindo imaginando a cena e se virando para Jonh– Bom acabou que eu vou precisar ir em uma missão extraordinária para o Egito! Pode arranjar uma passagem para mim o primeiro vôo que tiver para lá?

-Claro! Só para você ou o Shiryu também vai? – perguntou com naturalidade.

-Não preciso ir sozinha! – disse colocando a bolsa com o laptop em cima da mesa – E por falar em Shiryu, ele está em casa?

-Disse que demoraria a chegar, pois ele e Hyoga foram comprar os livros da faculdade... – disse Shunrei pegando o laptop de Nikolle apara gravar os dados em um cd. A garota desde que havia começado a namorar com Jonh havia descoberto seu talento para computação.

-Ah claro! E a propósito, Jonh prepare o slide que eu te pedi e peça Maiti para revisar! – disse seguindo para fora da sala – Preciso dele para o primeiro dia de aula!

-Tá beleza! – disse se concentrando no que tinha de fazer.

Quando começou a subir a grande escadaria da mansão que a levaria ao segundo andar da suntuosa construção quando foi interrompida por Alfred:

-Não deseja jantar mi Lady?

-Não obrigada Alfred! Só quero um suco de amoras e uma salada de frutas! – disse a senhora das amazonas terminando de subir a escadas.

-Trago em um instante! – disse o mordomo dando as costas e indo em direção a cozinha.

Nikolle tomou um banho relaxante e depois se colocou em sua poltrona para ler um livro sobre as sociedades Hindus, quando alguém abriu a porta.

-Boa noite tigresa! Desculpe o atraso! – entrou Shiryu com uns pacotes de livros em um braço e em outro trazia a bandeja com a salada e o suco que Alfred tinham preparado.

-Boa noite samurai! – dando um beijo no namorado – Não quer jantar?

-Não! Pedi a Alfred para preparar um lanchinho, pois comi demais na rua hoje com Hyoga! – disse colocando a bandeja e os livros em um mesinha próxima.

-E ai? Tudo pronto para a faculdade? – perguntou pegando a salada e começando a comer.

-Sim! Estou super empolgado! – disse se sentando ao lado da amazona – Ahn, Nick? O Jonh disse que vai viajar! Aonde vai?

-Ah claro, esqueci de dizer! Athena me mandou em uma missão ao Egito! – disse com simplicidade.

-Egito? Missão? – disse desconfiado – Achei que estivéssemos em paz...

-Bom não se trata de desavenças divinas e sim de desavenças mortais! – disse sorrindo da cara de confuso do namorado – O Milo aprontou de novo...

-Ihh! Só podia! – disse Shiryu com a expressão "eu já sei que lá vem confusão" - O que foi que ele fez dessa vez?

Nikolle contou ao namorado o que se passou a tarde no santuário fazendo Shiryu dar altas gargalhadas, nesse momento Alfred bateu na porta com o lanchinho de Shiryu (detalhe: uma bandeja enorme, com biscoitos bolos, uma jarra de suco e um prato de mingau!).

-Esse era seu lanchinho? – perguntou Nikc achando graça na situação.

Shiryu contentou-se em rir e começou a atacar a farta bandeja que Alfred lhe tinha trago.

-Bom mais você ainda não disse o que vai fazer no Egito... – disse Shiryu mordendo um bolinho.

-Se Alfred te pega falando de boca cheia vai ficar um onça! – disse rindo da cara que o namorado fez – Bom eu vou ao Egito falar com Rá!

-Rá? – perguntou ainda comendo o bolinho.

-Isso! Ele é o todo poderoso do Egito! Como se fosse Zeus por aqui na Grécia! – disse explicando para o rapaz a sua frente – Bom um tempo antes da batalha contra Apollo eu estava no Egito trabalhando na escavação de um templo recém descoberto, um dos mais antigos já descobertos!

-Aquele que você saiu na revista mostrando-o por dentro? – perguntou se interessando.

-Esse mesmo! Eu estava na parte mais subterrânea do templo chamado "Morada Divina", quando a corda que me segurava arrebentou e eu rolei ruínas a baixo! – disse vendo a cara de espanto do namorado – Quando eu acordei do tombo, tinha uns seres curiosos em volta de mim e percebi que estavam preocupados comigo, ainda mais quando senti o meu cosmo interagir com os deles! Foi ai então que conheci os deuses egípcios!

-Ah ta! Mas Nikc, você deu voltas no assunto e ainda não me respondeu o que Milo tem haver com você ir ao Egito!

-Deixa eu acabar de contar minha história? – disse divertida e vendo o cavaleiro assentir continuou – Nessa ocasião fui recebida por Rá com todas as honrarias por ser a deusa da vitória grega! Ele me levou para conhecer os templos, as passagens secretas e me contou sobre os mitos do Egito! Nesse passeio fiquei conhecendo Hathor, a deusa do amor!

-Prossiga! Está ficando interessante! – disse Shiryu com um sorriso maroto.

-Bom a questão é, Hathor é uma rebelde pior do que eu! Além da deusa ter me dito que estava totalmente entediada, o pai dela não sabe controlar o temperamento volúvel da filha e me pediu para levar Harthor para viver perto da prudente e corajosa Athena durante algum tempo para ver se filha criava juízo! – disse em tom de nostalgia – Bom pedido que eu não pude atender imediatamente, mas que felizmente Athena hoje me deu permissão para fazer!

-Mas o que Milo tem haver com isso? – perguntou Shiryu quase finalizando seu lanche.

-Ele vai tomar conta de Hathor! – disse triunfante – Hathor vai dar tanto trabalho a Milo que ele não vai ter tempo de se meter em confusões e perturbar Athena!

-Bem pesado, mas tem um porém... – disse achando que isso talvez não desse certo – Pode ser que juntos aprontem o dobro de confusão!

-É pode ser que sim! Mas eu, Rá e Athena vamos tomar as devidas providencias quanto a isso! – disse rindo – Milo de escorpião está meio encrencado no momento! E isso vai ser bom para ele aprender a controlar seus impulsos...

-Nikc, o que pretende? – perguntou Shiryu.

-Depois que eu voltar do Egito vamos assistir literalmente o escorpião passar aperto! – disse Nikc sorrindo imaginando a situação - Vamos dormir?

-Claro! Vamos que eu to morto de sono! – disse abraçando a amazona e bocejando.

O cavaleiro e a deusa deitaram na cama e se entregaram a um doce sono. Desde que Shiryu tinha ido passar "uma temporada" na casa de Nikc, os amigos tinham notado que os dois andavam mais sonhadores e de muito bom humor. Como dizia Ikki "Sintomas de quem ama!".

O cavaleiro de Dragão acordou de manhã e tateou a procura de Nikolle e nada encontrou. Desperto meio assustado, pois estava acostumado a acordar com a amazona ao lado.

Ele olhou no quarto e notou que Nikc estava no luxoso banheiro de seus aposentos e acabava de sair do banho.

-Você fica linda de toalha sabia? – disse indo até a amazona e beijando-lhe seu pescoço.

-Oh bom dia! Já de pé? Caiu da cama? – disse sorrindo para o cavaleiro.

-E que ela estava meio fria sem você! – disse dando um beijo de bom dia na moça.

-Nossa quanta carência dragãozinho! – disse cedendo as caricias.

-Porque já ta acordada? Algum problema?

-Não, nada de mais! E só que o vôo para o Cairo é daqui duas horas! – disse indo até o closet.

-Mas já? – perguntou Shiryu entrando no banheiro para lavar a cara e pentar os longos cabelos.

-É! Quanto mais rápido eu for, mais rápido eu volto e a Saori não surta de novo por causa do Milo! – disse colocando a roupa – Além disso se essas confusões continuarem pro lado da Saori, o Milo vai ter que se entender com o Seiya... E você sabe como nosso amigo é!

-Ele bate e depois pergunta! – disse rindo do gênio do amigo.

-Isso mesmo! – disse passando o perfume e prendendo os longos cabelos negros em um coque – Bom te espero lá em baixo para o café!

-Já to descendo! – disse o dragão que entrava no closet para se trocar.

Ao final do café, Shiryu e Alfred foram levar Nikolle ao aeroporto. A amazona embarco dizendo que se tudo corresse bem no dia seguinte ao entardecer estava de volta a Atenas e que ligava quando chegasse ao Cairo.

A amazona entrou no avião e depois que ele decolou ligou para a sede da fundação no Saara e pediu para prepararem o seu Jeep e seu equipamento de escavação, pois iria ao templo de Rá para uma pesquisa.

-Ah escorpião! Se depois dessa você não concertar... Eu mesma te mando para o Tártaros! – disse num sussurro para si mesma.

Chegando ao Cairo após deixar suas coisa no hotel, pegou uma balsa no Nilo para se dirigir a Tebas(1), onde se localizava o Vale dos Deuses e onde também iria ao encontro de Rá(2).

Desceu da balsa em um luxou e bem equipado Jeep e partiu para o deserto sozinha com destino a "Morada Divina".

O templo dedicado a Rá foi escavado em uma encosta rochosa e se estendia ao subsolo, obrigando assim Nikc a usar uma iluminador de Néon. Usando uma corda marcou o caminho de volta e se dirigiu ao grande fosso em que tinha caído a alguns meses atrás.

Dessa vez não chegou rolando ou desacordada, por isso pode ver a beleza do lugar. Era como tivesse passado de dimensão. Ao longe via montanhas, cachoeiras e bosques. Pássaros cantavam com um singular céu azul e belíssimas construções ao estilo egípcio completavam a paisagem.

Ficou maravilhada, pois o lugar lhe lembrava Zara! Ah... Zara, como sentia falta de casa... Mas logo parou de sonhar acordada ao notar que Thot (3) a veio receber.

-Bom dia Deusa Grega da Vitória! Esperávamos por você! – disse amigavelmente.

-É bom te ver também Thot! Como vão as coisas? Maat(4) está bem? – perguntou a deusa que acompanhava o deus egípcio que a conduzia ao salão de saudações a Rá.

-Maat está ótima! Disse que qualquer dia vai ao santuário da Grécia visita-la! – disse sorrindo.

-Será uma honra! – disse notnado que chegaram a uma suntuosa porta de madeira e ouro – Bom acho que é aqui que eu falo com Rá!

-Isso mesmo! Ele está a sua espera! Assim como a bela Hathor! – disse se despedindo da deusa.

-Bom aqui vamos nós! – disse abrindo a portas e se deparando com duas divindades ao fundo de luxuoso salão.

O primeiro sentado em seu trono era Rá que trajava com uma túnica tipicamente egípcia tecida em fios de ouro e linho sagrado e aparentava ter uns 50 anos com os olhos cinzentos e os cabelos grisalhos transpassando experiência.

A mulher ao seu lado era a visão da beleza, 1,70 de altura, corpo bem delineado (corpo tipo violão, que não consegue passar sem chamar a atenção de alguém) , pele alva, porte de rainha com cabelos vermelhos ondulados e lindos olhos amêndoas. Essa era Hathor a deusa do amor.

-Bem vida Nike! Há quanto tempo? – disse Rá se levantando para cumprimenta-la.

-O necessário, grande Rá! – disse sorrindo – Como vai Deusa Hathor?

-Bem obrigada! – disse em uma reverencia.

-Bom trago noticias de Athena para a Srta Hathor! – disse se dirigindo a Rá – Athena pede para Hathor lhe fazer companhia na Grécia e passar por um treinamento que lhe trará o titulo de "Dama dos Deuses"!

-Ora isso é uma grande noticia! Não acha Hathor? – perguntou o Deus animado.

-Será uma honra ser dama de companhia da grande Athena! – respondeu a deusa se animando com a idéia de sair daquele tédio.

-Bom está tudo organizado para sua chegada! Ficara hospedada o tempo que desejar no santuário e seu mestre será um cavaleiro de ouro! – disse Nike em tom cordial.

-Um dos lendários e corajosos cavaleiros de Athena? Quanta honra! – disse Hathor se animando com a idéia de conhecer alguns gregos.

-Mas não vá pensando mocinha que isso vai ser uma eterna festa! Te deixarei sobre tutela de Nike e Athena! – disse Rá com o tom de pai superprotetor – Quem a treinará?

-Milo de escorpião! Um valoroso cavaleiro e meu amigo de confiança! – disse Nike começando a achar que ela também estava se encrencando por causa de Milo.

-Escorpião? Não gosto muito do signo, mas vou confiar em seu julgamento deusa da vitória! Esse moleque vai ter que me mandar um relatoria mensal sobre as atividades de Hathro assinados por você e Athena! – disse Rá apontando o comprido dedo para Nike – Andei conversando com Zeus e ele me contou da sua ultima travessura em cortar a tapeçaria do destino! Por isso eu quero que fique bem claro que Hathor vai para Grécia para passar por um treinamento disciplinar e não para uma festa!

-Eu entendo Grande Rá! – disse Nike engolindo seco, pois estava encrencada.

-Por isso quero que se certifique que Hathor ande na linha, pois está prometida ao Deus Seth e não deve ser tocada por outro imortal ou mortal! – disse ameaçando as duas que deram um passo atrás – Se algo acontecer vou punir as duas por alta traição!

-Claro papai! – disse Hathor que constatou que muita confusão vinha por ai.

Nike saiu do templo ao lado de Hathor muito apreensiva, pois essa história de ficar controlando a vida da moça não lhe era nada agradável.

-Ele sempre foi superprotetor assim? – perguntou Nikc ajudando Hathor a subir o foco para irem embora, após terem pegado as coisas da deusa no palácio do pai.

-Foi! Mas eu sempre dou um jeitinho de dobra-lo! – disse triste – Deusa Nike, me desculpe se a meti em problemas...

-Primeiramente, meu nome é Nikolle, mas todos me chamam de Nikc! Meu apelido! E segundo eu quero ser sua amiga e nós duas vamos dar um jeito de você tirar umas férias na Grécia sem seu pai saber, pois eu também faço parte da Associação das Rebeldes de Plantão e pelo jeito seu casamento com Seth é por conveniência e não por amor... – disse Nikc acabando de subir.

-É! Já tentei convencer papai de todos os jeitos, mas está irredutível! – disse seguindo Nikolle – Quero conhecer o mundo! Ser como você e Athena! Fiquei sabendo que até uma banda de Rock você tem...

-Isso mesmo menina! Animação! – disse subindo no Jeep – É só a gente manupilar os relatórios de Milo que seu pai não vai ficar sabendo de nada! E até lá a gente pensa em um jeito de desfazer esse casamento!

-Ai amiga obrigada! – disse Hathor abraçando a deusa em quanto ela dirigia pelas dunas do Saara – Quero me casar somente por amor!

"_Peço aos deuses de todas as crenças que Milo e essa garota não me enlouqueçam antes da hora!"_ – pensou Nikc que voltava para balsa.

Continua...

(1)Tebas: cidade egípcia onde se encontra o vale dos reis e das rainhas.

(2) Rá: Deus egípcio da luz, soberano dos deuses.

(3) Thot: Deus egípcio da sabedoria.

(4) Maat: deusa egípcia da justiça e da verdade

Hello people! E ai gostando? Deixem uma alôzinho pra mim porque eu adoro!

Kisus de Nikke


	3. Conhecendo o Mestre

**A Deusa e o Escorpião**

**NA: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e companhia limitada! Apenas Nike e Hathor são criações minhas para essa fic.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 3 – Conhecendo o mestre.**

Quando chegou ao Cairo Nikolle Natchios tratou de levar Hathor para comprar roupas e o que precisasse, afinal de contas ela viveria entre os mortais e teria que se portar como eles.

Entraram em uma loja luxuosa que oferecia que roupas, bolsa, sapatos e a´te acessórios. Hathor simplesmente mandou descer a loja inteira! Escolheu sapatos com salto alto, blusas decotadas com cores vivas e muitas outras coisas que se encaixavam no perfil da deusa do amor dos egípcios.

Ao chegarem ao hotel, já era noite e Nikc pediu para Hathor tomar uma banho para que pudessem descer para jantar.

Quando chegaram a sala de jantar do hotel, Hathor chamou atenção de todos que estavam ali por causa da sua beleza e elegância. Nikc sentiu um calafrio pensando nas palavras de Rá e quanto tempo o escorpião levaria para se render aos encantos da deusa que exalava sedução.

Quando finalmente deitou em sua cama ao final do exaustivo dia, Nikc ligou para casa para dizer que estava voltando do Cairo pela manhã. Quem atendeu foi Shiryu...

-Oi meu Samuraizinho! – disse Nikc no telefone.

-Oi tigresa! Nikc não é por nada não mais se um dos rapazes te pega me chamndo de samuraizinho, eu vou ser zuado o resto da vida! – disse se preocupando principalmente se Ikki e Milo ouvissem uma coisa dessa.

-Pode deixar! Eu vou me comportar! – disse rindo da situação – Mas falando em comportar, o Milo parou de chatear a Saori?

-Ih! Que nada! Ele chegou de uma noitada às 6:30 da matina, chapado, com duas loiras dançarinas de uma boate! – disse Shiryu rindo da situação – A Saori ficou uma fera na hora que ele falou que ia casar com as duas e iria montar um harém!

-Meu Zeus! O Milo ta precisando de alguém que dê um jeito nele!

-Acha que Hathor fará isso?

Mas logo a alegria que sentia em ouvir a voz do namorado se foi, pois lembrou das palavras de Rá e se deu conta que estava muito encrencada em deixar uma noiva prometida nas mão de Milo de escorpião. Logo após narrar o fato ao namorado ele disse:

-Nikc você se superou! Agora está realmente encrencada! – disse rindo.

-Obrigada pelo apoio moral! Mas eu tenho planos e agora eu tenho que desligar! Bye! – disse desligando o telefone.

No dia seguinte após as duas tomarem café, Nikolle fechou a conta e rumaram para o aeroporto do Cairo para voltarem a Grécia.

Durante a viagem Hathor ficou encantada, pois nunca tinha visto um avião e para completar os homens mais ousados não paravam de assediar a moça e quando reparavam em Nikolle (que também não ficava para trás) percebiam que ela era uma das integrantes da banda de maior sucesso na atualidade "Anjos Rebeldes".

Nikolle chegou em Atenas com o humor deplorável, pois já estava irritada da viagem e dos assédios. A única coisa que desejava era chegar em casa e tomar um belo banho e descansar nos braços de seu "samurai".

Mas quando ligou avisando que tinha chegado, Alfred avisou que seriam recepcionadas no santuário, pois Athena tinha preparado uma recepçãozinha para elas.

-Grande Gaia! Eu estou morta! – disse Nikolle entrando no táxi para se dirigir ao santuário.

-Ah eu não! To super empolgada! – disse Hathor sentando-se ao lado da deusa da vitória.

-Ai que mora o perigo! – disse Nikc fazendo Hathor rir.

Era uma magnífica tarde grega. O céu estava tingido de tons laranja ao os tons rosas, formando assim um magnífico espetáculo atribuído a deusa do crepúsculo.

Foram recepcionadas em Áries por um cavaleiro que intrigou Hathor, muito bem educado, muito cortez e que ela sentiu ser capaz de se igualar ao dos deuses. Ela acabava de conhecer Mu de Áries e sabia que se os outros santos de Athena fossem como ele, com certeza estaria entre gente muito interresante.

-Boa tarde Nikc! – disse fazendo uma reverencia a deusa para não perder o costume – Vejo que chegou bem...

-Olá Mu! Quero que conheça a minha amiga, Deusa Hathor! – disse Nikc apresentando a deusa ao cavaleiro.

-Como vai cavaleiro? – perguntou Hathor sem nenhuma inibição.

-Bem obrigado! – disse Mu estranhando – Mas você é Hathor, a deusa egipicia da beleza e do amor?

-Isso! Como Afrodite para os gregos! – disse sorrindo para Mu.

-Bom Nikc, a Saori está esperando por vocês no ultimo templo! – disse o ariano guiando as duas deusas.

Chegando ao ultimo templo Hathor notou que havia uma concentração de homens muito interessantes no lugar que logo vieram saudá-las. A deusa teve tempo também de notar que a recepção se tratava de uma festa ao estilo grego. Concluiu isso pela decoração e pelos trajes dos belos rapazes que vieram cumprimenta-las.

-Seja bem vida Nikc! – disse Shura abraçando a amiga e olhando para Hathor – Vejo que essa é sua nova amiga...

-Isso mesmo! – disse Nikc retribuindo o sorriso – Rapazes, essa é Hathor, a deusa do amor para os egipicios!

-Muito prazer Srta. Hathor! – disseram Shura, Aiolos e Shaka em uníssono.

-O prazer é todo meu! – disse sorrindo muito para eles – Mas me chamem só de Hathor!

-Como quiser Hathor! – disse Aiolos com um sorriso nada decente beijando a mão da deusa.

-Sinta-se em casa! – disse Shaka também cumprimentando a bela deusa do amor.

-Os egípcios têm muito bom gosto em eleger uma deusa do amor tão linda assim! – disse Shura galante.

-Hei! Vamos parar por aqui! – disse Nikc rindo da cara de bobo dos três – Vou achar que eu não sou mais a preferida de vocês!

-Que isso! Mas agente não pode abusar se não o Sr. Dragão fica furioso! – disse Mu que se fez notar agora causando risos.

-Bom cadê a Saori e onde eu consigo uma túnica dessas? Por que não posso ir a uma festa a caráter sem uma roupa! – disse Nikc em tom de protesto.

-Ah, esqueci! A Saori pediu para leva-las aos aposentos dela, pois ela tinha compro túnicas para vocês! – disse Shaka sem graça.

-Perfeito! Vejo vocês depois meninos! Vamos Hathor! – disse Nikc puxando a nova amiga.

-Vocês são um bando de babões mesmo, hein? – disse Mu rindo da cara dos três – A moça nem chegou e você já estão cercando!

-Que isso Áries! – disse Shura em tom de protesto – A gente não é que nem o Milo!

-Ah, o Milo ninguém supera! Tenho até dó da Hathor na hora que ele a ver! – comentou Shaka rindo.

-E por falar em Milo, eu ouvi a Saori dizer pro Shion que o motivo de Hathor vir para cá é por causa do gênio intempestivo do escorpião! – disse Aiolos – O que será que Nikolle Natchios pretende?

Hathor e Nikolle andaram pelo corredores do ultimo templo em busca do quarto de Athena. Quando chegaram escutaram risadas femininas de dentro do quarto. Nikolle bateu discretamente e foi atendida por uma Saori muito afobada.

-Ah... Interrompo algo? – perguntou Nikc com receio.

-Não que isso! Estávamos esperando vocês! – disse abrindo a porta e revelando uma reunião feminina em massa do santuário – Hathor querida como vai?

-Olá Athena! Meu pai mandou lembranças! – disse Hathor acanhadamente entrando no quarto e escutando a falação e os risos vindo das garotas.

-Hei gartoas! – disse Nikc dando um assovio e atraindo a atenção para si – Chegamos! Quero apresentar a nossa nova amiga a deusa Hathor!

-Olá Hathor! – disseram as garotas juntas.

-Hathor, essas são... – e Nikc começou apontar – Shina, Marin, June, Freiya, Shunrei, Pandora, Izani, Kana e Anastácia!

-Olá meninas! É um prazer! – disse Hathor sorrindo.

Depois de jogarem conversa fora e as duas contarem sobre a viagem, Saori deu a Hathor uma túnica vermelha, comprida e cinturada para que pudesse vestir no quarto ao lado.

A deusa do amor foi admirando o belo vestido em sua mão, pois era muito diferente dos que costumava vestir no Egito e se tinha uma coisa que Hathor odiava era a mesmice, daí então era um acontecimento e tanto vestir uma roupa diferente.

Entrou em um quarto que havia sido magnificamente preparado para ela. Uma cama de casal enorme com cortinas, uma mesa com flores e frutas, tapetes e quadros ornamentando o ambiente e uma penteadeira de mogno equipada com todo tipo de maquiagem, loções e produtos de beleza que uma mulher pode imaginar ter.

-Eu vou amar minha estadia na Grécia! – disse começando a se produzir.

Já tinha se passado quase uma hora e Hathor já estava pronta quando escutou um barulho estranho vindo de um lugar que ela julgava ser uma parede maciça.

Se aproximou cautelosamente para ver o que era, mas quando encostou da parede, essa mesma girou e jogou sobre ela um bonito homem, com cabelos azuis que devia ter no máximo uns 22 anos.

Hathor ficou sem ação, vendo aquele magnífico homem sem camisa sobre si lhe fitando profundamente com seus olhos azuis.

-Olá! – disse ele abrindo um sorriso irresistível.

-Olá! – disse ela ainda sem ação.

-Porque eu não te conheço? – perguntou provocante.

-Porque eu não sou daqui! – disse sentindo a respiração quente do homem em sua face.

-Ah! É nova por aqui? Bom saber! – disse com um sorriso literalmente sem vergonha e se inclinado para beija-la.

Mas dizer isso eles escutam novamente a parede girar e revelar três garotas histéricas vestidas apenas em lingerie que voaram para se dependurar no pescoço do belo rapaz.

-Espera ai meninas! Tem para todas! – disse Milo abraçando as servas do santuário.

Milo estava mais uma vez usando as passagens secretas do ultimo templo para se encontrar com as aias de companhia de Saori.

Hathor já estava ficando irritada com a cena na sua frente e não suportava mais ver as moças a sua frente se esfregando no homem e dizendo "Ai escorpiãozinho!". Foi até que esbravejou:

-Já para fora! Os quatro! – disse empurrando o cavaleiro e as três mulheres – Aqui é meu quarto e eu exijo respeito!

-Calma belezinha! Tem para você também! – disse Milo indo em direção a Hathor.

-Para trás! Seu maníaco tarado! – disse ameaçando o cavaleiro – Saiam já daqui!

-Com quiser! Mas qualquer dia desses a gente ainda conversa! – disse Milo dando uma piscadela e desaparecendo com as três por onde apareceram.

Hathor se dirigiu aos salão de festas onde Nike e Athena já a esperavam. Todos cavaleiros já estavam presentes, tirando Milo de escorpião.

A visão que os presentes tiveram da deusa do amor foi magnífica. Vestida em uma túnica vermelha cinturada e bordada em dourado caminhava graciosamente adornada com finas jóias douradas. O cabelo também vermelho usava um fino diadema de rubis que havia ganhado de seu pai.

Encantou todos os presentes e foi apresentada aos outros cavaleiros de ouro dando inicio assim a recepção.

Nikolle ao lado de Shiryu poderia no mínimo ser descrita com bastante irritada, já que Milo de escorpião (futuro mestre de Hathor) ainda não tinha dado as caras.

-Calam querida! Você sabe como Milo é! – disse Shiryu abraçando a namorada.

-É! Eu sei, mas isso vai mudar! Ah se vai... – disse em tom de ameaça.

Quando Apollo e Maiti chegaram, o deus do Sol tratou de ir cumprimentar logo sua conhecida e colocar o papo em dia. Todos os presentes na festa repararam o quão belos ficavam juntos os dois deuses.

-Oi Nikc! Fez boa viagem? – chegou perguntando Maiti depois de deixar Apollo na companhia de Hathor.

-Não vou mentir! Já fiz melhores... – disse com desanimo.

-Nossa! Algum problema? – perguntou Shiryu preocupado.

-Bom digamos que eu me meti em uma tremenda encrenca por causa de Milo! – disse olhando para o namorado.

-Encrenca? – perguntaram Maiti e Shiryu juntos.

-Isso! Rá me recomendou que Hathor deveria vir para cá apenas para treinar, pois ela está prometida em casamento a Seth! - disse dando um muxoxo.

-E você vai deixa-la treinar com Milo! – perguntou Shiryu praticamente gritando.

-Ih, não queria flar não, mas eu acho que ai sim você está encrencada! – disse Maiti não podendo conter o riso.

-Obrigada pelo incentivo moral! – disse Nikc caminhando até a varanda – Onde será que está aquele aracnídeo?

-Calma Nikc! Ele deve está chegando... – mas Shiryu foi interrompido por um barulho de porta batendo.

-Meus fãs eu cheguei! – disse Milo entrando em grande estilo no salão chamando a tenção de todos. Usava uma túnica azul claro, que ia da cintura até os pés, deixando o peitoral bem definido de fora.

-Ué! O Milo veio de saia? – perguntou maldosamente Mascara da Morte para Saga.

-Que isso! Pensei que era só o Afrodite que gostava dessas coisas! – respondeu rindo com Mascara da morte.

-Eu escutei, viu Saga de Gêmeos! – disse Afrodite conjurando uma rosa sangrenta – Será quando vocês vão se mancar que eu não sou gay?

-O dia que você deixar de parecer uma boneca Barbie! – disse Aiolia fazendo os outros rirem.

-Eu ainda vou mostrar para vocês! Aguardem e verão! – disse o cavaleiro de peixes saindo ofendido dali.

-Ih! A gente só ta brincando! – disse Shura inocentemente.

Milo se dirigiu a todos os convidados para cumprimenta-los, mas quando chegou em Nikolle, Shiryu e Maiti teve vontade de fingir que não os tinha visto, pois a deusa da vitória estava com uma cara que assustaria até o senhor dos mortos.

-Milo querido! Que prazer em tem rever! – disse Nikc caminhando com um sorriso mortal no rosto.

-Ah... o prazer é meu! – disse engolindo seco ao sentir o olhar fulminante da deusa.

-Sabe eu estou em duvida se eu sirvo escorpião ao ponto ou bem passado... o que acha Shiryu querido? – disse voltando-se para o namorado que entrou no jogo dela para assustar Milo.

-Eu diria bem passado! – disse o Dragão com um sorriso que arrepiou a espinha de Milo.

-Calma pessoal! Paz e Amor! – disse aflito – O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

-Digamos que quando eu estava saindo dos meus aposentos aqui no santuário, eu encontrei com três servas em estado bastante constrangedor... Faz idéia de com quem elas estavam? – perguntou cinicamente Nikc.

Milo se contentou em engolir seco, pois não conseguia mentir apara amiga.

-Foi o que eu pensei! É melhor você começar a andar na linha porque se não você vai se dar muito mal, Milo de escorpião! – disse Nikc dando o braço para o cavaleiro – Agora venha conhecer a sua nova discípula...

-Ah não! Você levou mesmo a serio sua palavra? – perguntou Milo fazendo beicinho.

-Milo não me provoca porque se não eu te mando para uma das prisões de Hades! – disse entre dentes.

Nikc guiou Milo pelo salão e parou de frente para a mulher que Milo tinha visto no quarto a alguns momentos atrás.

-Milo essa é Hathor, deusa do amor e sua nova discípula! – disse indicando a moça – Hathor, esse é Milo cavaleiro de escorpião e seu novo mestre!

-O que? – gritou Hathor – Esse ai vai ser meu mestre?

-Hei mocinha! Mais respeito com seu superior! – disse Milo erguendo o queixo.

-Isso mesmo Hathor! – disse Nikc olhando friamente para o escorpião com a leve impressão que ele já tinha aprontado – Por que? Alguma objeção?

-Esse pervertido invadiu o meu quarto com mais três mulheres praticamente nuas! – disse em tom de comentário – Nikc querida! Não vai me deixar na casa de escorpião com esse tarado, não é?

-Você não consegue ficar dez minutos sem aprontar nada? – perguntou Nikc estreitando os olhos verdes para Milo.

-Bom eu não sabia que tinham chegado! – defendeu-se Milo se fazendo de inocente.

-Por que não escolhe outro mestre para ela? – interveio Apollo que estava até agora de espectador da conversa – O santuário tem excelentes mestres a disposição!

-Não! Trato é trato! Falei a Rá que a filha dele seria treinada com o cavaleiro de escorpião e que ela aprenderia medidas disciplinares! – disse olhando perigosamente para Hathor que não era nenhuma santinha – E prometi a Athena que eu daria um jeito nesse inseto pervertido fazendo com que ele treinasse um discípulo! Então se vocês dois não quiserem ver uma deusa da vitória bastante irritada, é melhor vocês dois começarem a se entender!

E dizendo isso deu as costas e foi em direção ao namorado.

-Nossa que stress! – disse Milo olhando para Nikc que se retirava.

-Nem se fala! E quem sobrou na história foi eu! – disse Hathor em um muxoxo.

-Hei gracinha! E porque acha que eu fui incumbido de te treinar? – perguntou Milo arqueando a sobrancelha – To de castigo! Te treinar é um penitencia!

-Igualmente! Ser sua discípula é um martírio! – disse Hathor fechando a cara.

Apollo abafou um risada, pois aja sabia exatamente o que Nikolle queria com aquilo, mas que aquilo ainda daria muita confusão isso ele tinha certeza.

Momentos depois Nikc foi a frente com Hathor fazer uma apresentação geral da deusa para o santuário.

-Bom pessoal, já que todos conhecem a Hathor agora, eu queria dar um recado para vocês! – disse atraindo a atenção – Como alguns já sabem Hathor está aqui para concorrer a armadura de Dama dos Deuses e será treinada pelo nossa estimado aracnídeo!

O riso foi geral com a forma carinhosa que Nikc se referiu a Milo. Quem não ficou nada contente com isso foi o próprio escorpião e Hathor, que não estava gostando nenhum pouco da idéia de ir viver na casa de escorpião.

-Bom e como todos sabem que o Milo vem aprontando demais, eu vou fazer valer minha palavra! – disse encarando perigosamente Milo que engolia seco – Milo, além de treinar Hathor, você vai fazer uma faculdade! De preferência arqueologia, de onde eu posso te vigiar de perto! O que acham pessoal?

A resposta foi unanimemente positiva , pois ver o escorpião se dar mal sempre era algo divertido.

-Bom então está decidido! Ou você entra na linha ou eu concerto você Milo! – disse Nikc se dirigindo a ele – Te espero na faculdade amanhã de manhã!

-Eu to ferrado mesmo! – Milo deu um muxoxo tratando de ir para casa de escorpião descansar ou pelo menos tentar, pois Nikc estava decidida a pegar pesado.

Na hora que os convidados estavam se retirando do ultimo templo Hathor foi atrás de Nikc.

-Onde é para eu ficar?

-Essa noite dorme aqui! Mas amanhã deve pedir para levarem suas coisas para escorpião! – disse Nikc que ia se retirando com Shiryu, Maiti e Apollo.

-Er... Você esqueceu de deixar claro que meu pai disse que estou aqui para treinar e estou prometida em casamento a Seth... Seria bom todos saberem, pois detesto mal recusar convites interessantes... – disse Hathor se referendo as supostas baladas que ainda iriam rolar enquanto estivesse na Grécia.

-Vamos fazer assim Hathor, o que não for interessante o seu pai saber a gente não coloca no relatório do Milo! Combinado?

-Então quer dizer que enquanto eu estiver aqui sou dona do meu nariz? – perguntou entusiasmada Hathor.

-Bom se você não fizer nada ilegal e nem imoral... Pode fazer o que quiser! Não te trouxe para cá pra te controlar! – disse Nikc sorrindo – Só não tenha uma visão errada do seu novo mestre! Milo pode ser meio doidinho e pervertido mas é uma ótima pessoa! Vai gostar dele...

-Eu duvido muito, mas se você ta dizendo... – disse Hathor desconfiada – Então boa noite para vocês a gente se vê amanhã!

-Amanhã? – perguntou Shiryu após a deusa se distanciar do grupo.

-Isso Hathor vai me auxiliar na faculdade com a simbologia religiosa do Egito! – disse Nikc sorrindo marotamente – Ficando assim mais um tempinho com Milo...

-Está pretendendo enlouquecer o inseto?

-Mais ou menos... – disse forma enigmática entrando no carro que se dirigiria a mansão Natchios.

Continua...

Olá Mortais! Obrigada pelos rewiws carinhosos de vocês e pela consideração! Muito obrigada de coração e esperem que a fic só tá começando!

Kisus Imortais de Nikke


	4. Uma rival em potencial

**A Deusa e o Escorpião**

**NA: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e companhia limitada! Apenas Nike e Hathor são criações minhas para essa fic.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 4 – Uma rival em potencial.**

O dia seguinte seria agitado para Milo e Hathor que acordaram cedo e já se encontravam na sala de jantar do ultimo templo tomando café com Athena.

-Espero que tenham um bom começo juntos... – disse Saori sorrindo notando uma tensão no ambiente.

-Com essa insuportável? Acho difícil... – disse Milo olhando para sua torrada com geléia.

-Igualmente! Inseto pervertido! – disse Hathor fazendo língua.

-Isso vai ser bem complicado! – disse Saori esperando por confusão.

Milo e Hathor se dirigiram a Universidade de Atenas, precisamente a primeira aula de Simbologia Religiosa que era ministrada por Nikolle.

-Os maias cultuavam o sol como uma divindade suprema... – mas foi interrompida pelo dois indivíduos chegavam atrasados –Bom dia flores do campo! Isso são horas?

-Foi mal! – disse Milo se sentando com os alunos e observando Hathor se dirigir a frente para auxiliar Nikc com alguns slides.

-Bom pessoal, quero que conheçam Hathor, a minha assistente de hoje em diante! – disse Nikc apontando a amiga.

Todos os alunos responderam em um cordial "bom dia!" e Hathor retribuiu.

A aula da Prof. Natchios foi um sucesso e todos os alunos saíram falando bem da aula e até Milo mudou de idéia e achou que o curso não seria um martírio tão ruim assim.

Na hora do almoço os três e Maiti encontraram com Shiryu e Hyoga que voltavam de seus respectivos cursos.

-Olá pessoal! – cumprimentou Hyoga – E ai Milo! Morreu na aula de Simbologia?

-Que isso rapaz! Acho até vai ser divertido! O negocio é interessante, ainda mais que ta cheio de gatinhas na sala... – respondeu rindo marotamente.

-Você não concerta mesmo! – disse Shiryu rindo com os outros dois e voltando-se para Nikc que conversava com Maiti e Hathor – Nick, fui convidado para ser o auxiliar técnico da equipe feminina de esgrima... O que acha?

-Nossa que ótimo! Parabéns! – disse Nikc dando um abraço no seu namorado – Ah, Hathor e Milo? Vocês vão para o santuário agora?

-Fazer o que né! Tenho que treinar a insuportável agora! – disse Milo com desanimo – Porque? Quer que eu faça algo para você?

-Não! Eu vou com vocês... Fiquei de resolver uns negócios com Aiolos e Saga! – disse cordialmente – Ah Shiryu e Hyoga, tem ensaio da banda mais tarde...

-Tá legal! A gente aparece na mansão! – disse Hyoga se retirando com Shiryu e Maiti que ainda tinham aulas pela tarde.

As duas deusas e o cavaleiro se dirigiram para o santuário e Nikc encontrou com Aiolos e Saga na arena, onde treinavam. Já Hathor e Milo rumaram para a casa de escorpião onde aconteceriam os primeiros treinos da deusa do amor.

Hathor tomou um susto ao constatar que as suas coisas já haviam sido tragas para um quarto no oitavo templo e que a partir daquele dia, teria que atuar Milo em templo integral.

-Bom espero que se sinta confortável aqui em escorpião! – disse Milo vendo a cara de reprovação da deusa.

-Morando com um inseto pervertido? Acho difícil... – disse entrando em seu novo quarto.

-Bom troque-se e coloque uma roupa apropriada, pois vamos começar a treinar... – disse dando licença para a moça.

-Por Maat! Que confusão eu fui me meter... – disse procurando as roupas do estilo amazona que ela e Nikc tinham compro.

Milo tinham que admitir, Hathor daria uma grande amazona! _"Mas mesmo assim ele é irritante!"_ pensava o cavaleiro ensinando a deusa a usar os punhos.

Depois que fizeram a seção com os punhos e Hathor socou bastante um saco de areia que ela carinhosamente apelidou de "Milo, o escorpiãozinho", Nikc chegou para ver se não tinham se matado. Mas ficou aliviada ao entrar na sala de treinamentos de escorpião e ver Milo pacientemente ensinado Hathor a socar de forma correta.

-Você usa o punho nessa posição! Olha! – explicava Milo quando sentiu a presença de mais alguém – Nikc? É você?

-Boa noite habitantes de escorpião! Vejo que não se mataram! – disse Nikc rindo com satisfação.

-É, mas morri de vontade! – responderam juntos e ao mesmo tempo.

-Crianças! Acho melhor vocês começarem a se entender... – disse ela sorrindo marotamente – Hathor, Seth disse que vem vê-la dentro de alguns meses e Milo você deve mandar relatório sobre os progressos de Hathor para Rá!

-Tudo bem! Eu escrevo e você entrega! Mas... – parou de repente e falou – Quem é Seth?

-Meu noivo! – disse Htahor cabisbaixa.

-Você tem um noivo? – perguntou Milo abismado – Quem é o doido para querer casar com você?

-Seth, deus das trevas no Egito! – disse Nikc seria – E acho bom não provoca-lo, se é que me entende...

-Acha mesmo que eu quero ter alguma coisa com essa insuportável? – perguntou Milo com cinismo – Prefiro o Tártaros!

-Posso dar um jeito nisso! – disse Hathor elevando seu cosmo.

-Crianças, calma! – disse Nikc separando os dois – Eu passei aqui para dizer que é responsabilidade sua Milo proteger Hathor enquanto ela está na Grécia e garantir que nenhum PERVERTIDO chegue perto dela, mas isso não quer dizer que tenha que enjaular a garota...

-Bom quanto ao pervertido... Pode deixar que nem perto dela pra isso eu vou chegar! E quanto a enjaula-la, não pretendo... a vida é dela e ela faz o que quiser... – disse Milo colocando ponto final na conversa – E vou sair... Preciso me divertir...

-Como? – perguntou Hathor perplexa – E vai me deixar aqui?

-Claro! Já sou sua baba de dia, você não vai querer que eu tome conta de você a noite?

-O que? – gritou enfurecida Hathor.

-Fui... – Milo disse entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

-Ai aracnídeo desprezível... – disse Hathor tendo um acesso de raiva.

-Calma! Você tem compromisso hoje a noite também... – disse Nikc calmamente – Shaka, Aldebaran e Mu te cahmaram para ir a Acrópole ver a peça "Édipo"!

-Serio? – perguntou Hathor vendo Nikc respondendo positivamente – Ai que bom...

E fechou a porta na cara de Nick que ficou no vácuo.

-Esses dois... – disse em tom de reprovação indo embora.

Os dois saíram uns vinte minutos depois exatamente juntos de seus quarto que ficavam porta a porta.

-Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou Milo vendo Hathor em um magnífico vestido rosa claro na altura dos joelhos.

-Vou Acrópole com Shaka, Aldebaran e Mu ,porque? Algum problema? – perguntou sarcástica.

-Não! Com eu disse antes... A vida é sua e o problema é seu! – disse saindo – Eu vou para "O Canto das Sereias" encontrar a Tina! Fui!

Hathor quase teve um acesso de raiva quando o escorpião disse que iria encontrar outra mulher, mas o que não entendia era porque isso a afetava...

Encontrou os três rapazes no templo de Áries e foram juntos a acrópole ver a peça "Édipo", um versão moderna do drama grego.

Na hora em que a peça acabou Aldebaran deu a idéia de darem uma esticada e saírem para se distrair.

-Perfeito! – disse Hathor dando o braço para Shaka – Mas para onde?

-Já conheceu o Canto das Sereias? – perguntou Mu curiosamente.

-Ah a Nikc me falou que é o melhor lugar de Atenas para se divertir... – falou não associando o nome a pessoa.

Chegando lá Hathor achou encantador o lugar, um restaurante ao mesmo tempo rústico e elegante, a beira-mar. Viu um bar perto da entrada que servia drinks tropicais e ao fundo notou as musas cantando em um palco com motivos havianos para pessoas que jantavam a vontade em mesas de madeira. Viu também pessoas descalças dançando e notou uma área externa aonde acontecia um lual.

-Nossa que legal aqui... – comentou Hathor – É bem original!

-Isso, porque você não viu a boate subterrânea que tem aqui! Foi escavada em uma rocha e rola muita festa legal lá... – disse Shaka animando a novata.

-O pessoal adora isso aqui! Tem lual direto! Quem não sai daqui é o Milo... – disse Aldebaran descontraído.

-Milo? – perguntou Hathor com a ficha caindo, Milo estava lá e ele acharia que ela estava atrás dele. Definitivamente não deveria estar ali, mas quando se preparava para dar meia volta e dar qualquer desculpa aos rapazes ouviu a voz de Nikc:

-Oi rapazes! Que bom que vieram hoje! – disse sorrindo abraçada com Shiryu – E ai Hathor? Gostou do Canto das Sereias?

-Nossa é incrível! – disse meio sem jeito querendo fugir dali.

-Resolvemos dar uma volta depois do teatro... – disse Aldebaran notando uma moça que seguia Nikc e reparava em tudo a sua volta. A moça era uma bela mulata, de olhos amendoados, com o longo cabelo preso em uma trança que a fazia parecer uma valquiria das terras geladas do norte – Ah Nikc não vai apresentar sua amiga?

-Ah claro! Pessoal essa é a Niobe! Minha fotografa e esta trabalhando com a banda para próximo cd! – disse apresentando a amiga – Niobe, esses são Shaka, Hathor, Mu e Aldebaran!

-Muito prazer! - disse a moça descontraída.

Notou-se que a fotografa e o touro tiveram uma química diferente só no olhar e logo já estavam conversando mais afastado da turma.

Os cinco sentaram em uma mesa e Nikc e Shiryu começaram a contar as novidades da banda e contaram que um turnê pelo pais começaria... O papo infelizmente não atraiu Hathor que tinha o pensamento em um certo cavaleiro de escorpião. Fingiu querer ir ao banheiro, mas foi ao bar pediu uma bebida bem diferente e com pouco teor de álcool. Queria ficar sozinha e tentar pensar em outra coisa.

-Mas ora vejam que está correndo atrás de mim! – disse uma voz conhecida em tom de deboche – Hathor, a deusa do amor...

-Milo vê se enxerga! Estou aqui com Shaka e Mu! – disse Hathor se levantando e se virando. Quando encarou Milo reparou que ele não estava sozinho, estava acompanhado por uma mulher muito bonita loira, olhos azuis, alta e com garbo e elegancia – Imagino que essa deve ser Tina?

-Isso mesmo meu bem! Sou Tina Lier, dona e proprietária do seu mestre! – disse beijando Milo.

-Hei, nem tão dona assim! – disse Milo literalmente saindo fora.

-Muito prazer, Srta. Lier! Pode ficar para você, não tenho interesse nenhum na mercadoria! – disse Hathor debochando.

Nikc que estranhou a demora excessiva da amiga veio ao banheiro ver se tinha algo errado, quando a encontrou em frente ao bar com Milo e... Tina!

-Boa noite crianças! – disse interrompendo, pois Hathor já dava sinais de que pularia no pescoço da loira águada a qualquer momento – Tina como vai?

-Nikolle Natchios! – desdenhou a mulher – Ainda tenta dar uma de modelo?

-Ai Tina... Você continua a mesma inglesinha arrogante! – disse Nikc respondendo a altura – Está com raiva porque eu "roubei" o seu posto de a mais bela? Não é só porque você acha que pode tudo que eu vou te aturar! Alguma coisa errada Hathor? Perguntou Nikc se voltando para amaiga.

-Não nada! – disse Hathor fulminando Tina com o olhar.

-Tina é uma velha amiga minha lá da Inglaterra que acha que o mundo é sua propriedade particular! – disse desdenhosa – Milo sinceramente como você suporta?

-Ah ele me ama queridinha! – disse Tina em tom de desafio.

-Pra começar querida! Milo de escorpião não é de ninguém, ele é de todo mundo! – disse Nikc chegando mais perto – Eu acho que escolheu a pessoa errada pra dominar!

-Quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer? – perguntou a mulher em tom de ameaça.

-Eu? Ninguém demais! Só alguém que sempre te deixou em segundo lugar.

Isso foi o fim para Tina. Ela detestava Nikolle Natchios com todas as usas forças. Desde a escola de boas maneiras em Oxford. Ela sempre fazia tudo direitinho e Nikolle sempre levava a melhor parte. Ainda mais quando resolveu virar modelo, a sombra de Lady Natchios sobre si ofuscava todo seu brilho desde dos tempo em que as duas freqüentavam a sociedade britânica. Sua raiva era tanta que a alguns dias atrás tinha picado em mil uma matéria sobre ela em uma revista feminina, onde Nikc fez um ensaio bastante sensual e tinha ficado divina nas fotos. A matéria se intitulava "Lady Natchios: A mulher por detrás do mito!".

-A noite por aqui acabou! Os freqüentadores estão muito baixo nível pra mim! – disse Tina desdenhando de Nikolle – Vamos embora Milo!

E simplesmente arrastou o cavaleiro para fora do restaurante.

-Ai que mulherzinha nojenta! – disse Hathor em tom de histeria.

-Concordo! Milo é louco de atura-la! – disse Nikc indo para mesa com Hathor.

-Ah ele é outro! – disse Hathor bastante aborrecida.

"_Eu não sei o porque mas estou sentindo que Tina vai ser um problema para os meus planos!" _pensou Nikc que voltava a jantar com os outros.

Shaka e Mu acompanharam Hathor até o templo de escorpião e constataram que Milo ainda não tinha chegado.

-Aquele pervertido! Vai ver só... – disse Hathor com um humor que ficara sensivelmente deplorável depois de ter visto Milo com Tina.

-Nossa quem te vê assim pensa até que você gosta dele! – alfinetou o cavaleiro de Áries.

-Que Maat me livre disso! Eu e Milo de escorpião... Nem daqui 20 encarnações... – disse em um gesto de impaciência.

-Bom então nos já vamos! Boa noite Hathor! – disse Shaka em um reverencia, imitada por Mu.

-Boa noite! – disse retribuindo a reverencia e entrando no templo.

**No caminho de volta...**

-Shaka quanto tempo você acha que o escorpião resiste? – perguntou o ariano.

-Como assim? – perguntou sem entender.

-Ah ta na cara o que a Nikc tá fazendo! Ela escolheu Hathor não só para punir e provocar Milo, mas porque foram feito um para o outro... – disse esclarecendo.

-Não sei não! Milo é muito imprevisível e mesmo que se apaixone por Hathor nunca dará o braço a torcer... – disse Shaka avistando a casa de virgem.

-Tudo em seu tempo meu amigo! Hathor saberá como fazer o que Nikc pretende sem nem sentir! – disse Mu.

-Duvido muito, pois se Nikc queria colocar juízo na cabeça de Milo não era com a rebelde dos deuses egípcios que ela vai conseguir! – disse o virginiano descrente.

-Talvez almas gêmeas se alterem e se melhorem... Mas vamos ter que esperar para ver... – disse se despedindo do amigo e seguindo para sua casa.

Hathor não foi dormir imediatamente. Foi para janela olhar as estrelas e pensar. A vista de Milo com Tina era algo perturbador, mas não sabia ainda o porque...

Não podia estar se apaixonando por Milo. Ele era... rude, grosseiro, pervertido, sarcástico, muito mal educado... Lindo, cheiro, charmoso, exatamente o tipo de homem que a fascinava...

-Hathor pare de pensar asneiras! – disse para si mesma – Ai que as deusas do destino não permitam que isso aconteça...

Enquanto isso no outro lado da cidade Milo se sentia aliviado por ter conseguido convencer Tina Lier a ficar em casa e não ir para casa dele. Aquela mulher era bonita, vistosa e boa de cama, mas quando queria era insuportavelmente obsessiva e manipuladora e isso sufocava o cavaleiro.

Quando a deixou em seu apartamento resolveu que era hora de voltar ao santuário e descansar, pois tinha que ir a faculdade e treinar a fedelha. Ah... A fedelha... Como estava linda aquela noite... Olhos, os cabelos, o sorriso... Hathor era a visão da perfeição e isso ele não podia negar...

-Mas que ela é uma fedelha insuportável , isso ela é! – disse enquanto dirigia a o seu carro de volta ao santuário e pensava como iria se controlar e conviver com aquele mulherão dentro de casa... Sabia que ia tomar muitas ducha frias ainda...

Continua...


	5. Entre entendimentos e discordias

A Deusa e o Escorpião 

**NA: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e companhia limitada! Apenas Nike e Hathor são criações minhas para essa fic.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 5 – Entre entendimentos e discórdias.**

Chegou em casa com pensamentos impróprios para menores em casa a respeito de sua discípula-deusa e foi direto para cozinha tomar água e tratar de se aclamar.

Mas quando chegou lá ficou apreensivo de entrar, pois Hathor estava fazendo uma boquinha noturna e atacando um sanduíche que tinha preparado. Ele foiçou a observando em sua camisola longa de seda e ficou-se imaginando em como seria interessante tira-la.

Quando resolve ir para seu quarto se atrapalhou e derrubou a fruteira denunciando sua presença ali. Hathor olhou assustada, mas quando viu do que se tratava começou a rir da cara que Milo fez de pego no flagra.

-Boa noite inseto pervertido! Já voltou? Pensei que não voltaria hoje! – disse irônica ainda devorando o seu sanduíche.

-Tenho obrigações agora com você, insuportável! – disse indo em direção a geladeira – E quem disse que você podia assaltar minha geladeira a noite?

-Pra começo de conversa eu também moro nessa casa e se eu não tivesse feito a compra da semana e abastecido a geladeira não ia ter nada para assaltar! – disse simplesmente com um tom que irritava Milo profundamente.

-Desculpe não ter me lembrado disso! – disse ele percebendo a sua falta de tato.

-Nada que eu não esperasse de você! – disse ela reparando que Milo olhava com um olhinho pidão para seu sanduíche – Quer um?

-Bom se não for incomodo... Aceito sim...- disse passando seu tom para o mais amável possível.

-Não tem como você me incomodar mais do que incomoda... – disse Hathor indo a geladeira pegar os ingredientes do sanduíche.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toma! – disse Milo sorrindo internamente.

Três meses tinham corrido após aquele sanduíche e Hathor teve a sorte de não ver Tina nesse meio tempo e apesar dos apelidos carinhosos que trocava com Milo estava se dando relativamente melhor como cavaleiro.

Hathor tinha ido ao shopping com Freiya e Saori enquanto Milo treinava na arena com os amigos auxiliados por Nikc que estava dando exercícios de Kendô para os cavaleiros só para poder variar o treino corpo a corpo.

Nikolle nesse instante defendia-se de golpe aplicados por Milo e Shiryu com um bastão e, diga-se de passagem, que os dois estavam com dificuldade de acompanhar a moça que se defendia maravilhosamente bem com o bastão.

-Ai eu desisto Nikc! Você com armas é mais forte que o Shion! – disse Milo se sentando no chão exausto.

-Obrigada! – disse indo beber água e avistando uma pessoa nada desejável – Milo, por favor me diz que aquela ali acenando não é a Tina...

Milo voltou-se para trás e em um desespero interno constatou que era.

-É melhor ir lá ver cara! Pelo que a Nikc me contou ela é meio excêntrica! – disse Shiryu tirando a camisa suada.

-Ai ela não me deixa em paz! Me ligou e mando e-mail a semana toda! – disse Milo em um muxoxo.

-Sabe o que eu não entendo?- indagou Nikc indignada – Se não a suporta, porque fica com ela? Sei que por falta de opção não é...

-Ah quando eu não tenho nada pra fazer, a gente se beija, sai junto e faz amor depois... – disse Milo simplificando – É só isso, na verdade somos só amigos...

-Se eu fosse você não ficaria brincando com sentimentos dela... – disse Afrodite chegando perto e pegando o sentido da conversa – O amor quando toma proporções doentias fica perigoso... Ainda mais que ela te ama demais e você só a quer como amiga... Para algumas mulheres isso é mais do que traição...

-Uhm! To vendo que entende de mulheres... Será porque pensa que é uma? – alfinetou Milo que nunca perdia uma oportunidade de chatear alguém.

-Eu não penso que sou uma mulher! Eu não tenho culpa de ser mais sensível que você e ter escrúpulos de não brincar como sentimento dos outros... – disse o cavaleiro de peixes ofendido – E quanto a minha opção sexual eu sou muito bem resolvido e ela não é da sua conta...

Nikc e Shiryu contentaram-se em rir, pois Afrodite tinha simplesmente lavado a cara de Milo com cloro e ensinado uma boa lição para ele.

-Milo é melhor ir lá ver o que ela quer, pois já está gritando como uma doida! – disse Shiryu indicando Tina.

-Afrodite, não leve esse inseto muito a serio... – disse Nikc preocupada que o amigo ficara ofendido – Ele vai tomar jeito...

-Queria ter essa fé! – disse começando a treinar Kendô com a amazona.

-E a propósito, viu Giorgio por ai? – perguntou inocentemente para Afrodite.

-Giorgio? – perguntou Shiryu confuso.

-Tá na casa dele! – disse o cavaleiro de peixe voltando-se para o de dragão - Mais conhecido como Mascara da morte! Como eu sou Louis, ele é Giorgio...

-Não sabia! Mas o que quer com ele Nikc? – perguntou Shiryu com uma certa pontada de ressentimento, pois ele e cavaleiro de câncer não eram o que podia ser chamado de grandes amigos.

-Ele chamou a gente para jantar... Disse que ia fazer umas pizzas... – disse desviando dos golpes de Afrodite – Chamou o pessoal todo...

-Nossa surpreendente! Mas a gente vai jantar em meio aquele monte de cabeças que decoram a casa dele? – perguntou Shiryu que no mínimo se sentia bastante incomodado.

-Não bobinho! A Saori ajudou ele a redecorar a casa de câncer! - disse Nikc divertida – E já ta na hora de você dois esquecerem as velhas magoas...

-Concordo com a Nikc... Estamos em tempo de paz e Giorgio é outra pessoa... – disse Louis – Ele realmente deseja que o mal entendido entre vocês se resolva...

-Bom então eu vou até o quarto templo vê se ele precisa de alguma coisa... – disse se levantando e surpreendendo a deusa e o cavaleiro que até aparam de lutar.

Quando Nikc voltou do ultimo templo após tomar um banho encontrou na casa de câncer um Shiryu comunicativo e um Giorgio bastante descontraído e ficou feliz de ver que tinha se entendido.

Os dois juntos faziam algumas pizzas, enquanto Giorgio fazer as massas, Shiryu dava um toque oriental ao tempero (gente, homem que cozinha é tudo de bom).

-Tô gostando de ver... – disse Nikc chegando a cozinha e vendo uma cena no mínimo inusitada – Até cozinhando juntos... Que progresso...

-Seja bem vinda banbina! – disse Giorgio – O pessoal ta na sala!

-Eu vou lá falar oi para eles! – disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Shiryu e roubando um pedaço de bacon que ele colocava na pizza.

Entrou na sala e foi recebida com uma salva de boas vindas e notou que Hathor aprendia com Kamus e Saga a jogar Pocker.

Notou a animação da amiga enquanto os dois tentavam lhe ensinar a jogar... Mas percebeu também que algo no sofá a estava incomodando... Quando olhou em direção ao que incomodava Hathor, viu Milo e Tina sentados no sofá. Milo totalmente contrariado e Tina bancando a exibicionista mostrando que ELA estava com Milo.

Nikc deu um muxoxo e foi conversar com Kana e Anastácia que pareciam felizes com alguma coisa.

No meio da festa e depois de muitas pizzas Hathor que já estava ultra-incomodada pela presença de Tina viu um homem que ela definia excessivamente alegre entrar procurando Nikc.

-Divina! – disse Gael entrando que nem uma louca na casa de Câncer e se dirigindo a Nikolle – To precisando de você!

-O que foi Gael? Alguém morreu? – debochou Nikc vendo o afobamento da Biba.

-Os produtores do cd me ligaram e disseram que precisão das fotos do encarte do cd para amanhã! Você já descidiu com Niobe o lugar onde vai fotografa-los? – perguntou Gael se referindo ao lançamento do cd dos Anjos Rebeldes.

-Ih é mesmo! Tinha esquecido! Niobe... – se levantou e foi chamar a amiga que estava de afagos com Aldebaran na varanda –Ah desculpa não queria interromper!

-Não se preocupa Nikc! Ta tudo bem! – disse Aldebaran sorrindo.

-O Gael ta histérico querendo saber das fotos que são para amanhã! – disse Nikc se dirigindo a Niobe.

-Ih é mesmo... Mas a gente precisa de um lugar bem original... Coisa que a gente ficou a semana inteira discutindo e não chegou a nenhuma conclusão... – falou Niobe desanimada.

-Porque não fazem isso no santuário... Acho que seria bem apropriado... – sugeriu o cavaleiro de Touro.

Nikolle e Niobe se olharam em tom de espanto "Como a gente não pensou nisso antes?".

-Perfeito! Vou avisar a Saori e o Gael! – disse Nikolle entrando.

-Então onde a gente tinha parado? – perguntou Aldebaran provocante.

-Aqui... – disse Niobe dando um beijo no brasileiro.

Quando Nikc retornou a sala reparou que Gael trocava altos risos com Tina, e Milo já tinha aproveitado para fugir dali e parar de ser sufocado pela mulherzinha fútil.

-Vejo que já se conheceram... – disse Nikc se aproximando da dupla e se perguntando de onde Milo tinha tirado a idéia de girico de trazer Tina Lier para a festa na casa de Giogio.

-Ah a Tina é ótima... Sabia que ela é modelo Nikc? – perguntou entusiasmado Gael.

-Nossa é mesmo?Modelo de que? Produtos geriátricos? – perguntou sarcástica.

-Você não perde a oportunidade não é mesmo Nikolle Natchios! – retrucou Tina.

-Ei garotas! Eu estou sentindo uma raiva oculta aqui? – perguntou Gael quebrando a munheca – É melhor fazem as pazes, pois eu estou querendo levar Tina para a Turquia para representar lá a grife da fundação... Então vão ter uma relação patroa e empregada, por isso precisam conviver... Posso leva-la Nikc?

-Claro! – disse em um sorriso cínico.

-Serio? – perguntou Tina sem acreditar, pois era o seu sonho entrar no mundo da moda mundial – Obrigada! Disse abraçando Nikc.

-Ei desencosta! Não faço isso pela sua carreira e sim para deixar você bem longe da Grécia! O ar fica até mais leve sem você... – disse saindo e de longe notou que Hathor ria da cena. Deu uma piscadela para amiga e foi para cozinha.

Milo que tinha escapado de Tina estava com Giorgio, Louis e Shiryu na cozinha comentando de Gael.

-Nossa aquela flor que entrou atrás da Nikc alguns momentos atrás está ótimo para o Dite! – debochou Giorgio.

-Já falei para parar de me chamar de Dite! – disse Louis conjurando uma rosa piranha.

-Eu concordo com o Gio! – disse Milo fazendo Shiryu rir.

-Fica quieto seu inseto pervertido porque se não eu facho a Nikc te colocar mais um século de castigo! – ameaçou Afrodite vendo Milo engolir seco.

-Nossa um século? Eu sou tão mal assim? – disse Nikc acabando de entrar na cozinha – Pensei que ficar perto de uma mullher bonita e ter uma formação acadêmica era tudo que um homem podia sonhar na idade de vocês...

-Não para Milo de Escorpião! – rebateu Louis – Esse pervertido não sabe dar valor para a sorte até quando ela dança nua na frente dele...

-Como assim? Ta afim da Hathor? – perguntou Milo intimamente sentindo uma vontade de estrangular o psciniano caso a resposta fosse positiva.

-Não! Por enquanto... Ela é linda e incrível... Não é difícil se apaixonar por ela... – respondeu o cavaleiro que conjura rosas.

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar com Dite! – disse Gio – Ela é linda...

-Para de me chamar de Dite! – disse Louis arremessando uma caçarola contra Giorgio.

-Ei crianças parem de brigar! – disse Shiryu separando os dois – Você pare de tacar utensílios domésticos e você para de chamar ele de Dite! Não é legal...

-Librianos! Sempre equilibrando! – disse Milo a lado de Nikc assistindo a cena de Gio e Louis querendo pular um no pescoço do outro.

-É! Mas eu tenho um porém... Nasci na transição de Lira e Escorpião... – disse relatando o fato ao cavaleiro – Se algum dia eu fosse cavaleiro de ouro teria que construir um tenho entre a casa do meu avó e a sua...

-A gente pode expor o projeto a Athena! – disse Milo fazendo Nikc rir.

Continuaram conversando na cozinha e Nikc deu a Milo a feliz noticia que Tina iria para Turquia passar uma temporada lá.

-Nikc eu te amo! Você é um anjo! – disse dando um beijo na bocheça da amazona.

-Ei pode soltar! – disse Shiryu que ainda sentia ciúmes da amizade entre a pantera e o escorpião.

-Com todo respeito! – disse Milo se afastando – Mas aquela doida tava me deixando maluco! Não largava do meu pé...

-Quem seria você sem eu para te salvar de tudo? – perguntou sarcasticamente Nikc.

-Ninguém minha cara, ninguém! – disse Milo indo para sala analisar os progressos que Hathor tinha feito no pocker.

-Maluco! – disse Nikc ouvindo que Kana queria a atenção de todos na sala – Ah vamos lá ver o que sua mãe quer querido!

-Mas o que será? – perguntou Shiryu curioso.

-Não sei! Escuta lá! – disse Nikc rindo por dentro. No mínimo Shiryu ia ter um ataque.

-Pessoal queria aproveitar que ta todo mundo reunido aqui para dar uma noticia para vocês! – disse Kana radiante.

-Estamos ouvindo minha amiga! – falou Izani, mulher de Dohko e avó de Nikolle.

-Como semana que vem é aniversario do Kamus e todo mundo já sabe que Cristal e Hyoga estão planejando uma festa surpresa, inclusive o Kamus... – disse fazendo todos rirem e Kamus ficar vermelho, pois ela o tinha integrados para os pupilos.

-Mestre que coisa feia... Andou espionando a gente? – perguntou Cristal sorrindo.

-Eu bem... – ia retrucar, mas parou ao som das gargalhadas.

-Bem como TODO mundo já ta sabendo, eu queria dar o presente dele hoje! Antecipadamente porque eu não consigo mentir ou gardar um segredo tão maravilhoso como esse... – disse Kana sorrindo muito.

-Fala logo minha linda, está me deixando curioso! – disse Kamus se levantando.

-Olha se vai servir! - Kana pegou dentro da bolsa uma caixinha de presente em tom azul claro e deu para Kamus.

Kamus abriu o pacote intrigado, pois provavelmente uma roupa ou sapato para servir nele teria que ser no mínimo o triplo daquela caixinha.

Terminou de abrir o embrulho e olhou curioso o sapatinho de crochê que dentro se encontrava.

-Mas espera ai Kana! Nem se eu me esforçasse muito isso caberia em mim... – disse chocado.

-Eu não disse que era para servir em você! – disse acariciando a barriga.

-Ah grande Gaia! Não me diga que está... – indagou quase em lagrimas de felicidade.

-Grávida! – disse sorrindo de satisfação em ver a cara de bobo do cavaleiro.

-Grande Noticia! –gritou Aiolos ao fundo seguido por vivas e congratulações dos demais.

-Gente o Kamus continua dando no coro... – disse Giorgio fazendo todo mundo rir.

-Eu vou ganhar um irmão? – perguntou Shiryu meio abobado.

-Claro! E eu um primo! – disse Nikc sorrindo.

-Desde de quando sabe disso? – perguntou Shiryu notando o olhar maroto de Nikolle.

-Desde de ontem! Fui eu quem a levou ao medico! – disse sorrindo – Agora vai lá dar um abraço nela!

-Tá! – disse dando um beijo na amazona e recebendo os cumprimentos dos amigos pelo irmãozinho que vinha a caminho.

Nikolle e Shiryu decidiram por ficar no santuário aquela noite, pois no dia seguinte tirariam as fotos com Niobe lá mesmo. Por tanto como de costume se hospedaram em Libra, com os avos da moça.

Subiram juntos com Milo e Hathor que se dirigiam para escorpião.

-E ai pessoal? Precisando de ajudas nos treinos? – perguntou Nikc que subia abraçada com Shiryu.

-Na verdade eu to sim... Mas é com seus trabalhos de faculdade... – disse Milo sorrindo sem graça.

-Ah pode deixar... Amanhã é sábado e eu te dou uma mãozinha... – disse a amazona parando em frente na casa de Libra.

-Yes! Um dia a menos sem o pervertido! – disse Hathor pulando.

-Ei insuportável! Olha como se refere a minha pessoa! – disse Milo indignado.

-Começou a DR do casal! – disseram em uníssono Shiryu e Nikolle.

-O que? – gritaram Hathor e Milo juntos.

-Em briga de casais é melhor ficar de fora! – disse Shiryu puxando Nikc para dentro – Tratem de lavar a roupa suja dentro das quatro paredes de escorpião! Boa noite!

E entrou com a namorada sem dar margem de retruca do mestre e da discípula.

-Ah deixa pra lá! – disse Hathor – Pervertido? Não vai sair com a Tininha Insuportável hoje não?

-Hathor nem me fale dessa zinha ai! – disse Milo subindo a escadaria – Ela consegue ser mais insuportável que você...

-Então porque ainda sai com ela? – perguntou inocentemente.

-Porque ela simplesmente grudou no meu pé que nem chiclete velho! – disse Milo chegando e destrancando a porta – Mas a Nick já deu um jeito nela! Acho que amanhã ela vai para Turquia!

-Hum... Interessante! – deixou escapar Hathor logo se arrependendo do que tinha falado.

-Interessante porque? – retrucou o escorpião.

-Nada não! – disse entrando e se fazendo de enigmática.

-Maluca! – disse Milo entrando e indo direto para seu quarto dormir ou pelo menos tentar, pois tinha a deusa do amor dentro de sua casa e se quer podia encostar nela.

De volta a Libra...

-Será que eles não vão se matar pelo caminho? – perguntou Nikc deitando na cama com Shiryu precisamente repousando a cabeça com beito másculo do cavaleiro.

-Não! Como você previu esses dois já estão se apaixonando, só que ainda não admitiram isso! – disse ele sorrindo.

-Tomara! Depois é só a gente dobrar o pai da moça! – disse rindo.

-Quero até ver o que vai aprontar para ver isso acontecer... – disse o Dragão beijando a namorada – Mas Nikc me diz uma coisa... Não ficou com ciúmes de ver minha mãe e Kamus tão felizes hoje com um filho?

-Não! Porque eu ficaria? Pra se ter filhos é preciso de uma familia sólida e concreta! E afinal ela e Kamus esperaram muito para ficarem juntos... – disse inocentemente provocando uma mudança nas feições do Dragão – Porque? Você ficou?

-Não, imagina! Eu com ciúmes da minha mãe... Só achei legal a família que eles formaram... – disse desconversando.

-Ah ta! Pra gente que nunca teve uma família de verdade e bom ver uma nova se formando com tanta felicidade! – disse notando que ele havia ficado chateado com alguma coisa.

-Então vamos dormir que amanhã o Gael e a Niobe vai pegar muito no nosso pé! – disse se aninhando a curva do corpo da amazona.

-Boa noite! – disse Nick dando um beijo no namorado e ficando extremamente apreensiva quanto a mudança dele a poucos minutos.

Continua...

Saudações mortais... Como vocês estão? Bem espero... To adorando escrever essa fic... Espero que estejam gostando... Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando e se tiver alguma coisa que vocês não estejam entendendo é por essa fic é continuação de "Aquela com quem eu sonhava" (com diz a Margarida, propaganda sem vergonha, mas fazer o que né!).

Kisus imortais de Nikke


	6. Metendo os pés pelas mãos

A Deusa e o Escorpião 

**NA: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e companhia limitada! Apenas Nike e Hathor são criações minhas para essa fic.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 6 – Metendo os pés pelas mãos...**

O dia amanheceu agitado no santuário. Gael com câmeras e cenários chegava para fazer as fotos do encarte do cd da banda e teve a brilhante idéia de fazer um clipe também.

Depois que mandou Nikc e os outros cavaleiros de bronze para a maquiagem decidiu que o clipe seria gravado no jardim de Afrodite na casa de peixe em um ângulo que deixaria a estatua de Athena aparecer.

Nikc apareceu primeiro toda produzida, mas meio cabisbaixa, o que não passou despercebido por Gael.

-Querida que cara é essa? Brigou com o bofe? –perguntou Gael.

-Antes fosse... Mas acho que fiz alguma coisa que não gostou, pois ele está me evitando! Mal olha pra mim quando fala comigo! – disse a amazona que tinha os cabelos cacheados e vestia uma túnica preta adornada com jóias douradas.

-E eu que pensei que só mulher tivesse TPM! Mas não liga não boba ele só deve estar de mau humor! – disse incentivando a amiga.

-Tomara! Mas cadê a Niobe? – perguntou achando estranho o atraso da fiel fotografa.

-Já chegou há muito tempo! Mas parou na casa de Touro! – disse Gael dando uma piscadela.

-Ah ta! – disse rindo – Quem diria Aldebaran e Niobe juntos! Eles ficam até bonitinhos...

-Ah por falar em bonitinhos... Para ser cavaleiro de Athena tem que ter boa aparência? – perguntou curioso.

-Não! Porque?

-Porque eu achei que Athena fosse uma deusa recatada e certinha, mas me surpreendeu! – disse rindo deixando Nikc sem entender – Não é possível que para ser cavaleiro não tenha que ser bonito... Nesse santuário só tem homem gostoso...

Nikc contentou-se gargalhar e continuar ouvindo.

-E aquele Milo? Pervertido mas gostoso! Ah se me desse bola... – disse reparando que os cavaleiros de bronze já chegavam para fazer fotos e filmagens – Bom ao trabalho!

Foi um dia estressante, mas no final tudo se ajeitou e ficou do jeito que Gael queria.

Depois de fazerem o lanche da tarde Nikolle começou a ajudar Milo com trabalho da escola e Shiryu foi com Shura, Kamus e Afrodite (Loius) à casa de Giorgio.

_Na casa de escorpião..._

Hathor entediada de ver Nikc e Milo discutindo sobre arqueologia foi tomar banho e Nikolle não pode deixar de ver que Milo acompanhou cada movimento da moça com atenção.

-Tá interessado nela pervertido? – perguntou rindo.

-Não ,que isso! Ele é só bonitinha... – disse Milo desdenhando.

-Eu finjo que acredito! – disse rindo marotamente.

-Mas Nikc mudando de assunto... Você e o Dragão tão de mal um do outro?

-Não, porque?

-A gente sempre vocês agarrados e hoje vocês pareciam dois estranhos... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Bom, vou te falar porque te considero um amigo muito leal... Pervertido,mas leal... – disse rindo da cara de orgulho de Milo – Ontem ele me perguntou se eu não estava com inveja da mãe dele e do meu tio por causa do bebê que ta vindo por ai...

-E você respondeu... – perguntou Milo gesticulando.

-Que não é obvio... Porque eu teria ciúmes dos dois? – disse arqueando a sobrancelha – Eu hein, Milo! Você tem cada uma de vez em quando...

-Talvez ele sinta e ficou parecendo que você não deu a mínima para isso... – disse Milo bancando o maduro.

-Nossa não tinha pensado assim, mas deixa pra lá mais tarde eu procuro ele... – disse mudando de assunto – E ai? Vai sair com quem hoje?

-Bom depois que a Tina entrou na minha vida ela espantou a mulherada tudo! – disse triste – Elas estão até com medo dela... Dizem elas que Tina Lier é perigosa...

-E eu assino em baixo! Aquilo não é mulher que se brinque... Mas então quer dizer que está sem companhia para hoje? – concluiu marotamente fazendo o escorpião ferver de raiva, pois notou que ela já estava alcançando seus objetivos...

-Nada que não se arranje! – disse Milo tentando se defender.

-Concordo! Porque não convida uma certa deusa que está no banho para sair? – disse sugerindo – Ela me disse que estava louca para ir a uma exposição de arte egípcia no Museu de Atenas... O que acha?

-Eu? Sair com a insuportável? – disse pensativo – Nem pensar nisso! Ta louca?

-Porque não? Se fizer essa gentileza eu te dou dez na matéria sobre a simbologia egípcia...

-Dez? Bom ai a coisa muda de perspectiva... – disse se levantando e gritando– Hathor? Coloque uma roupa legal, pois eu vou te levar no Museu de Atenas...

-O que? – gritou Hathor de dentro do banheiro quase levando um tombo pela surpresa que teve – Milo você alem de pervertido virou alcoólatra? Porque você só pode ta bêbado!

-Quer ir ou não? – perguntou em tom de ultima chance.

-Ta! Claro que sim... Mas porque a idéia repentina?

-Vou terminar meu trabalho embasado nas obras em exposição! – disse concluindo – Vê se não demora muito...

-Bom eu vou nessa que já ta tarde! – disse Nikc se levantando.

-Não quer ir também? – perguntou Milo convidando notando que amiga tava baixo astral.

-Não valeu! Eu já vi essa exposição na Inglaterra! Eu vou para casa agora! – disse se despedindo – Dá um beijo na Hathor por mim... Tchau...

-Até a próxima! – disse Milo indo para se quarto também tomar banho. "O que a gente não faz por um dez?" pensou.

Nikc desceu de Escorpião a Câncer para chamar Shiryu e dizer que queria ir embora, mas foi na atitude do Dragão que teve certeza que algo estava errado entre eles dois.

Quando entrou Giorgio e Louis discutiam sobre alguma jogada mal feita no jogo de cartas que estavam jogando, Shura estava escutando o orgulho do novo papai Kamus e Shiryu estava conversando com Mu e Kiki.

O garoto na hora que viu Nikolle já pulou no colo dela dizendo:

-Nikizinha querida, que saudades! – dando um beijo na moça.

-Olá Kiki, não sabia que estava no santuário... – disse abraçando o garoto – Pensei que estivesse em Jamiel!

-Eu estava, mas acabei de chegar! – disse sorrindo – Maravilhas da telecinese! Aonde ia? Não me diga que já estava indo embora?

-Estava sim! Desci até aqui para chamar Shiryu! – disse se virando para o cavaleiro – Você pode ir embora agora?

-Na verdade não posso ir embora! – disse falando seriamente com a amazona.

-Porque? – perguntou sentindo o tom frio do cavaleiro – Algo errado?

-Não, nada serio! Foi só a minha mãe que me pediu para ficar uma noite com ela! Só isso... – disse vendo o olhar enigmático de Nikc.

-Ah tudo bem então! A gente se vê amanhã na mansão! – disse indo dar um beijo na boca do cavaleiro, mas acabou beijando o rosto por este ter virado a face – Então, boa noite! Ah Mu avisa todo mundo que amanhã o almoço é lá em casa...

-Pode deixar Nick! Tenha uma boa noite! – disse o cavaleiro de Áries sorrindo.

-Nikizinha? – perguntou Kiki se colocando na frente dela que já descia os degraus.

-O que foi Kiki? – perguntou querendo sair rapidamente dali.

-Posso ir para sua casa te fazer companhia? – perguntou co mos olhinhos brilhando na esperança de habitar por uma noite a mansão Natchios.

-Mas é claro que pode! Só precisa pedir o Mu! – disse cordialmente.

-Mestre diz que pode, por favor! – disse Kiki se voltando para Mu de joelhos.

-Ai como você é dramático! Se prometer se comportar, pode! – disse o ariano achando graça na fixação do menino pela amazona.

-Eba! – disse pulando no colo da amazona.

Nikc pegou Kiki de cavalinho como costumava fazer e se despediu mais uma vez dos dois rapazes na varanda, mas só recebeu resposta de Mu.

-É impressão minha ou você está evitando a Nikc? – perguntou o ariano estranhando a atitude do cavaleiro de Dragão.

-Nada serio Mu! – disse entrando na casa de Câncer – É só um grilo meu...

-E eu juro que eu acredito... – disse Mu entrando para conversar com os outros lá dentro.

_Na casa de escorpião..._

-Vamos Milo! – Hathor falava impaciente pela demora do cavaleiro – Ta até parecendo uma mocinha se arrumando...

Mas se calou ao ver sair do quarto um Milo totalmente produzido. Seus cabelos desalinhados estavam rebeldes como sempre, vestia uma calça social preta, sapatos no mesmo tom e uma camisa da cor grafite que dava charme e elegância ao cavaleiro.

-E ai to bonito? – perguntou dando uma volta de 360º para a deusa.

-É! Serve! – disse rindo dele.

-O que? Serve? Essa camisa e essa calça são Giorgio Armani! – disse incrédulo – Não acredito! Serve...

Mas ao dizer isso também reparou a deusa a sua frente, usava os cabelos presos em um coque estilo oriental, trajava um vestido vermelho curto também no estilo nipônico e a fina maquiagem e as sandálias da mesma cor do vestido completavam o visual.

-Nossa você ta linda! – Milo não pode se conter.

-Obrigada! – disse corando pelo olhar e comentários nada discreto do inseto pervertido – Então podemos ir, ou não?

-Claro! – disse dando o braço para a moça segurar.

_Centro de Atenas, Museu..._

-Nossa que colar bacana! Foi de quem Hathor? – perguntou Milo fascinado com os artefatos egípcios.

-Foi de Nefertairi! Rainha do Egito e esposa de Ramsés II... Uma das mais belas mulheres do Egito antigo! – disse mostrando a escultura da rainha aMilo.

-Mas olhando assim ela não merecia esse credito todo! – disse Milo analisando o busto de Nefertairi – Ela nem é tão bonita... Espera ai! Fica aqui do lado dela pra eu analisar...

Arrastou Hathor para ficar de lado a lado com o busto da rainha e começou a repara. Hathor começando a ficar vermelha perguntou:

-E ai? Que conclusão tirou?

-Entre egípcia e egípcia... Prefiro você! – disse com um sorriso maroto – Você é mais bonita que a Rainha Nefertairi... Isso eu garanto!

-Obrigada! – disse sem graça – Err... Vamos terminar de ver a exposição?

-Claro! – disse caminhando ao lado da deusa.

Passearam quase duas horas pelo Museu de Atenas e Milo parecia um menino em um shopping no dia das crianças. Mexia em tudo, comentava sobre tudo e perguntava sobre tudo. Hathor depois de se estressar começou a achar engraçado aquele homem daquele tamanho com mente de criança e ao invés de recrimina-lo passou a admirar isso em Milo.

-Nossa to com fome! E você? Aceita jantar? – perguntou Milo assim que saíram do Museu de Atenas.

-Isso foi um convite para jantar? – perguntou Hathor marotamente.

-Ué? Porque? Não posso convidar minha discípula para jantar? – perguntou se fazendo de inocente.

-Bom pode, só que... Não me acha insuportável?

-Bom acho! Mas também devo admitir que fez muitos progressos desde que chegou ao santuário e eu estou orgulhoso de você! – disse sorrindo de uma forma que encantou a deusa – Onde quer jantar?

-Se eu te disse uma coisa você não vai rir de mim? – perguntou com cautela.

-Depende! Se for engraçado ou constrangedor... Eu sinto muito, mas vou ter que rir da sua cara! – disse parando o carro no sinal fechado.

-Lá no Egito eu morria de vontade de comer Lagosta, mas lá era meio impossível de chegar... Por isso eu queria experimentar... – disse tímida.

-Está com vergonha de dizer que gostaria de comer lagosta? – disse Milo rindo – Hathor, curiosidade culinária é a coisa mais normal do mundo! Então está decidido, vamos ao Canto das Sereias e vou pedir Tritão para preparar a melhor lagosta para você!

-Nossa obrigada! Mas Milo sabe de uma coisa? Na hora que você fica muito agradável assim, fica até estranho sabia? Fica parecendo interesse...

-Interesse? Eu? Que isso? – disse estacionando o carro – Eu sou um gentleman!

-Ah ta! Vou fingir que eu acredito! – disse descendo do carro.

Entraram no restaurante que a essas horas no sábado estava lotado! Rolava um Lual na parte externa e a boate no subterrâneo bombava. Milo e Hathor queriam apenas jantar e não tanta badalação.

Milo foi ao bar cumprimentar Tritão e perguntar se tinha com arranjar uma mesa.

-Milo meu amigo! Você tinha que ter me ligado mais cedo! Agora vai ser impossível, mas se quiser a minhas ninfas preparam a lagosta rapidinho para vocês levarem... Pode ser? – perguntou um cordial Tritão.

-Quanto tempo demora? – perguntou Hathor.

-Como a lagosta já estava cozida, um pouco menos de vinte minutos que deve demorar... Você pode se sentar aqui no bar e esperar! – sugeriu o gerente do restaurante.

-Por mim não tem problema, eu espero! E por você? – perguntou Milo a Hathor.

-Não! Eu espero, claro que eu espero! – disse sorrindo e sentando no banco que Tritão tinha puxado para ela – Obrigada!

-Só um momento... – disse Tritão desaparecendo para dentro da cozinha.

Foi andando pela cozinha a procura da chef para fazer o pedido quando encontrou Nikc.

-Olá bela Ninfa! Você acertou, ele e Hathor vieram para cá! –disse Tritão provocando um sorriso maroto na face de Nikc.

-Sabia! O Milo nunca me decepciona! – disse pegando duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho branco.

-Como isso pode ajudar? – perguntou Kiki que ainda acompanhava a moça.

-Se adicionarmos isso aqui deve dar certo! – disse ela tirando da bolsa um vidrinho com um pó azul.

-Vai envenenar eles? – perguntou o garoto assustado.

-Claro que não Kiki! Preciso que esses dois se conheçam melhor! – disse colocando o pozinho o vidro.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Tritão após dar algumas instruções a uma de suas ninfas marinhas.

-Pó da Espontaneidade! Esse dois vão trocar uma idéia hoje! – disse fechando a garrafa – Ofereça a eles como desculpas da casa pela falta de mesas... Eles vão ficar satisfeitos...

-Menina você eu um gênio... – disse Tritão indo colocar a garrafa perto do pedido.

-Nick, o Milo já é um pervertido... Se essa poção aumentar essa perversão? – perguntou Kiki preocupado.

-Kiki, você acha que eu sou louca? A poção chama Espontaneidade, mas não é isso propriamente dito! – disse vendo a confusão do garoto – Basta você entender que algo para ajudar Milo e Hathor a se entenderem e para o escorpião tomar um jeito...

-Bom se você ta dizendo! Agora vamos embora antes que eles vejam a gente... – disse Kiki saindo pelos fundos com Nikc.

Quando Nikc e Kiki estavam saindo a garota notou que o carro de Giorgio chegava com Shura, Kanon e ... Shiryu dentro.

-Chinês filha da ... – mas parou antes que pudesse ofender Kana – Ele me disse que ia ficar com a mãe dele...

-O que? – até Kiki ficou incrédulo ao ver a cena – Vai lá e arranca o couro dele...

-Não Kiki! Vamos ver ate onde o Dragão consegue voar... Ele que não se esqueça que eu também tenho asas! – disse entrando no carro antes que um dos quatro pudesse vê-la.

-Ih danou-se! – exclamou Kiki ao saber que aquilo era confusão na certa.

Continua...

O Canto das Sereais estava lotado e muita gente bonita se divertia no lugar quando quatro rapazes muito bonitos entraram no local.

-Shiryu, você tem certeza do está fazendo? – perguntou Shura apreensivo quanto a atitude de Nikc se ela viesse a descobrir.

-Ih cara relaxa! Deixa que eu me resolvo com a Nikc depois... – disse indo ao bar.

-Podia ter se resolvido com ela antes de vir para cá! – disse Kanon o seguindo.

-Mas agora já ta feito! Vamos rezar para Nikc não descobrir, porque se conheço aquela garota, a vingança dela vai ser mais do que maligna... – disse Giorgio de forma que Shiryu não escutasse, só os outros dois.

-A gente não devia ter trago ele! – disse Kanon – A Nikolle vai ficar chateada com a gente também, e nós não temos nada com a briga conjugal!

-Você acha se a gente não trouxesse ele, ele não viria sozinho? – perguntou Shura – O cara ta muito estranho... Até agora não conseguiu dizer pra gente porque eles brigaram...

-É! Isso foi mesmo... Mas vai entender... – disse Giorgio encerrando o assunto.

_Na casa de escorpião..._

Milo e Hathor chegavam com varias vasilhas que exalavam um cheiro muito bom de comida recém preparada. Uma lagosta com vários acompanhamentos e o vinho que Tritão tinha dado a eles.

-Nossa isso cheira muito bem! – disse Hathor ajudando Milo a colocar a mesa.

-Você vai ver que o cheiro e tão bom quanto o gosto... – Milo falou enquanto abria a garrafa de vinho branco – Quer vinho?

-Claro! – disse Hathor pegando duas taças – Um brinde a mais ou menos três horas sem discursões!

-Nossa isso tudo já! É o nosso recorde! – disse o escorpião olhando no relógio – O maximo que já ficamos sem discutir foi enquanto dormíamos...

-Pois é! Um brinde a isso! – disse a deusa erguendo a taça.

-Um brinde! – disse o cavaleiro também erguendo sua taça – Vou servir o jantar!

-Milo? – chamou a deusa após o cavaleiro ter lhe servido – Porque a gente não usa esse tempo que estamos nos dando tão bem e conversamos sobre nós mesmos? Sei lá... Eu convivo com você, mas ainda não te conheço direito...

-Bom é complicado falar de mim mesmo... Por que não faz algumas perguntas e eu respondo? – disse devorando um pedaço de lagosta.

-Tá! Onde você nasceu? – perguntou Hathor.

-Eu sou grego, ao contrario de muitos cavaleiros! Nasci na ilha de Milo, por isso também me chamo assim... – disse sorrindo.

-Nossa interessante! E como é essa tal ilha?

-É um lugar maravilhoso! Uma ilha grega com muita música e tradições! Quando você vai lá pode comer a arroz a grega e dançar aquela dança que o pessoal quebra os pratos...

-Quebrar pratos? Mas para que? – disse a deusa tomando do vinho.

-Dizem que traz boa sorte! Os gregos são cheios dessas manias... Cospem na gente para poder afastar os demônios... Mas é um povo muito alegre e falante... – disse ele terminando sua taça de vinho – Pra falar a verdade eu adoro ser grego! Agora me conta sobre o Egito...

-Bem... Quando vemos no geral é só um monte de areia, mas os egípcios foram espertos e criaram sentido de eternidade, por tanto vai encontrar suas maiores belezas ocultas em templos...- disse Hathor servindo mais vinho a Milo – È um povo que sofre muito, portanto dão muito valor ao que fazem, pois fazem com muita dificuldade...

-Fascinante! E você tem algum templo por lá? – perguntou rindo.

-Tenho vários! – disse tomando mais um gole de sua taça – Em números de templo, no antigo Egito, eu só perdia para meu pai Rá!

-Ah seu pai... Teve noticias dele?

-Toda semana recebo cartas! Dele e de... Seth...

-O seu noivo?

-É, o noivo que meu pai escolheu... – disse em um muxoxo – Eu não queria me casar com ele...

-Por que? Ele é um grande deus e poderia te proteger...

-Proteger do que? Estamos em paz e além do mais não se precisa ser um deus para proteger uma deusa... Olha o Seiya e a Saori.. Feitos um para o outro! – disse comendo um pedaço da salada – Definitivamente eu não fui feita para Seth...

-E como é o homem para quem você foi feita?

-Tem que ser um homem, intenso, divertido, de bem com a vida e principalmente que conquiste meu amor...

-Legal, mas eu tenho uma teoria... Se você fala tão apaixonadamente desse cara ideal é porque já o conhece...

-Como assim... Se eu o conhecesse estaria com ele... Mas mudando de assunto, por que virou cavaleiro?

-Por que perdi meus pais muito cedo e meu tio, antigo cavaleiro de escorpião, cuidou de mim e me treinou... Foi meio que sem opções, mas depois que recebi minha armadura percebi que eu tinha nascido com o destino traçado para isso... E agora eu gosto do que faço...

-Nossa sinto muito por seus pais... Eles deviam amar muito você!

-Eu sempre fui peralta, hoje vocês me chamam de pervertido, mas desde que eu sai da barriga sou assim, mas depois que eu perdi meus pais percebi que a gente não pode levar a vida muito a serio...

-Por que você percebeu isso assim? – perguntou Hathor servindo mais vinho.

-Eu percebi que a vida é algo muito frágil e que não deve ser desperdiçada com padrões e regras... Pra mim a regra é ser feliz... – falou Milo terminando de comer - E pelo que eu andei pesquisando sobre a "deusa Hathor" ela pensava igual a mim... Mais uma rebelde...

-É tem razão! Nunca gostei de regras... Quando meu pai me forçou a casar com Seth quis me rebelar, mas um oráculo das areias me disse que brevemente eu conheceria um homem igual a mim disposto a mudar o meu destino e esse casamento...

-Eu me ofereço para mudar isso... Pois eu também não concordo com casamentos forçados! – disse Milo olhando profundamente para a deusa.

-Vai me ajudar? – perguntou sentindo a firmação do cavaleiro – Ai que bom! A Nikc me prometeu a mesma coisa...

-Prometeu é? Pode ter certeza que ela vai cumprir! – disse Milo pensando no que Nikolle estaria tramando.

-Ah? Vamos tirar a mesa e lavar a louça? – perguntou Hathor se levantando.

-Claro! A gente faz isso em um estantinho... – disse pegando os pratos e garrafa de vinho... Vazia – Nossa muito bom esse vinho que o Tritão me deu...

-É a gente tomou uma garrafa inteira e isso me deu uma sensação de paz... – disse Hathor colocando um avental – Eu lavo e você enxuga!

-Tá bom! – disse pegando o pano de prato.

Lavaram a loca e juntaram a bagunça que tinham feito no templo de escorpião. Milo ligou a televisão e se sentou no sofá para ver o noticiário e Hathor pegou um livro. Eram 11:30 da noite e nenhum dos dois tinha sono.

-Hathor? Você ta com sono? – perguntou o escorpião em tom de curiosidade.

-Não muito! Porque? – respondeu curiosa.

-Então vamos dar uma volta! – disse puxando a garota pela mão.

-Espera ai Milo! Já está tarde para sair! – disse sem obter resposta do cavaleiro – Aonde vai me levar?

-É em um lugar aqui pertinho! – disse descendo as escadarias.

Milo guiou Hathor para perto da vila do santuário onde moravam os aprendizes, mas virou em uma ruela a esquerda que os levaria para perto do cabo Sunion.

Era noite de lua cheia e a praia estava maravilhosa. Milo chegou e logo foi tirando os sapatos e dobrando a calça até os joelhos. Hathor assistia tudo atônita, pois nunca tinha visto Milo se comportado tão espontaneamente assim.

-O que está olhando? Vêm Hathor! – disse Milo chamando para passearem pela praia.

Sem alternativa Hathor tirou as sandálias que usava e foi correndo ao encontro de Milo.

Ele com a maior naturalidade deu a mão a Hathor e a puxou para um prazeroso passeio naquela praia que fazia divisa com o santuário.

A lua parecia abençoar aquele passeio e a brisa do mar soprava leve e devagar causando uma sensação boa nos dois.

-Milo? Quantas mulheres já trouxe aqui? – perguntou Hathor quebrando o silêncio.

-Você é a primeira! – disse abrindo um sorriso sedutor.

-Ah ta bom, eu finjo que acredito nisso! – disse rindo.

-Serio! Eu costumava treinar aqui com meu tio! Esse lugar é muito especial pra mim! – disse parando de frente para ela – Eu só traria aqui uma mulher especial...

-Eu sou especial para você Milo? – perguntou Hathor usando toda sua sensualidade de deusa do amor.

-Eu não sei, você mexe comigo de uma forma diferente! – disse a enlaçando pela cintura e encostando sua testa na dela – A única coisa que sei dizer é que mexe comigo deusa do amor!

-Milo, eu... – mas foi interrompida, pois o cavaleiro lhe tomou os lábios com um beijo urgente e lascivo. O beijo que os dois ansiavam secretamente acontecia da forma mais doce e prazerosa possível.

Um beijo que inebriou os sentidos dois. Milo não sabia como evitar e Hathor correspondia aquele beijo sem nem ao menos notar. Apenas obedeciam a um anseio secreto e proibido da alma.

-Desculpem-me, mas eu não consegui me conter... – disse Milo olhando profundamente nos olhos da jovem.

-Não é preciso pedir desculpa, pois nós dois fizemos isso juntos... – disse Hathor abraçando o cavaleiro. Quando o cavaleiro iria beija-la novamente o seu celular tocou.

-Maldição! Porque não deixei isso em casa? – perguntou olhando para o visor e vendo o nome de Tina Lier escrito nele.

-Seu mulherengo pervertido! – disse Hathor se afastando dele ao ler o nome da tão odiada "rival" – Achou que podia me beijar e fingir que essa zinha ai não existia? Pra depois vocês rirem de mim?

-Hathor, espera! Não é nada disso que você ta pensando... – tentou Milo amenizar a situação.

-E desde de quando você lê pensamentos para me dizer o que eu estou pensando? – perguntou segurando o choro – Você precisa parar de usar as mulheres, você é um canalha Milo! Se acha o gostosão, é seguro de si, mas não sabe amar ninguém... A troco de que saiu comigo hoje? Pra você a Srta. Lier terem algo de divertido para conversar?

-Não! Foi por que a Nikolle me prometeu um dez se ele te levasse ao museu e a gente ficasse sem brigar por um tempo... – mas parou o que estava falando sentindo a besteira que tinha feito.

-Ah então é isso! Milo de escorpião não faz nada sem uma segunda intenção! – disse começando a chorar – Sabe de uma coisa? Eu estou farta de você! Seu egocêntrico! Eu vou te dar um conselho, se você continuar assim Milo, vai acabar sozinho! Pois um homem que não se prende a nada, não constrói nada e muito menos tem o amor verdadeiro de alguém!

Ao dizer isso saiu correndo dali em uma velocidade incrível e se dirigiu ao templo de virgem para falar com Shaka. Ele era o único que poderia ouvi-la agora.

Milo parou chocado olhando para o telefone. Tina ainda insistia em ligar. O toque incessante do telefone o estava irritando. Sem pensar, atirou o seu pequeno aparelho de célula nas águas para que as ondas o levassem.

-Milo, porque você nunca consegue fazer as coisas direito? – perguntou a si mesmo tomando a decisão de ir dar uma volta no centro de Atenas e clarear as idéias, pois a ultima coisa que queria era voltar para casa e dar de cara com a discípula.

Hello People! Me desculpem a demora mas eu tava meio enrolada aki em casa!

Mas muito obrigada de coração pelos comentários, um beijo especial a Saory-san que comentou tudinho... Ah peguei o Giorgio emprestado, pois acho esse nome lindo (se tiver problema me manda um e-mail que eu dou um jeitinho! Qualquer coisa eu te empresto a Nikc qualquer dia desses!)

Kisus Imortais de Nikke


	7. Desejando uma familia

A Deusa e o Escorpião 

**NA: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e companhia limitada! Apenas Nike e Hathor são criações minhas para essa fic.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 07 – Desejando um família.**

_Na casa de virgem..._

-Shaka ele é um canalha! – disse Hathor aceitando o lenço do cavaleiro de virgem.

-Mas espera ai Hathor! O que foi que aquele pervertido fez? – perguntou Shaka confuso.

Hathor olhou o amigo e disparou a chorar e a contar o que tinha acontecido, mas ela não sabia se chorava ou se conversava com Shaka que já não estava entendendo mais nada.

O virginiano sem saber o que fazer apenas a abraçou e com seu cosmo cálido a fez se acalmar.

-Está melhor agora? – perguntou Shaka para ela.

-Estou sim! Se importa se eu dormir aqui? – perguntou com os olhos ainda molhados.

-Claro que não! É sempre bem vinda no templo de virgem... – disse a guiando para o quarto –Amanhã você me conta o que houve!

-Ah, obrigada Shaka! –disse abraçando o cavaleiro e se aninhando em seu abraço.

Acomodou a deusa em seus aposentos e voltou a sala. Notou que já eram 1:30 da manhã... Ter Hathor dentro de casa era algo perturbador.

Procurou pelo cosmo de Nikolle e percebeu que ela ainda não tinha ido dormir.

Nikc estava na estufa da mansão mexendo em suas plantas e preparando algumas poções curativas. Sua cabeça fervilhava. O que tinha feito para Shiryu estar agindo daquela forma? Mas foi tirada de seus devaneios pelo chamado de Shaka pelo cosmo.

-Ainda acordada menina? – perguntou em tom divertido o cavaleiro.

-Shaka? Algo errado? – perguntou Nikc se assustando.

-Adivinha... – disse desanimado.

-O que foi que o Milo fez dessa vez? – perguntou Nikolle esmagando a flor que estava em suas mãos.

-Eu não sei... A Hathor chegou aqui em casa chorando falando que ele é um canalha! – disse se sentando – Nikc tem certeza que juntar esses dois é a coisa certa?

-Bom, não conheço ninguém melhor do que Hathor para dar um jeito no Milo... Mas posso estar enganada... – disse largando a flor, pois seus espinhos a machucavam.

-Temo que provoque a fúria de Seth...

-Você acha que eu dou ponto sem nó? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha – Acha que não tive uma conversa com ele antes de traze-la para cá?

-O que? – perguntou Shaka se surpreendendo.

-Shaka... Sinceramente... Acha que eu ia provocar a fúria de um deus como Seth?

-Nunca se sabe... Não é você mesma que diz que faz parte das rebeldes de plantão? – perguntou rindo.

-É, mas eu não precisei ir tão longe... Se Hathor não deseja esse casamento, Seth muito menos...

-Então quem insiste na questão é Rá?

-Exatamente! Mas os dois ainda não tiveram coragem de contar isso para ele! – disse Nikc socando algumas folhas em um pilão – Mas o Milo ta no santuário?

-Pelo que eu pude sentir... Não!

-Maravilha! Mais essa! – disse Nikc se concentrando para encontrar o cavaleiro pelo cosmo.

-Nikc? É impressão minha ou você está profundamente aborrecida?

-Não é nada Shaka! Você já deve estar com a cabeça cheia com a Hathor ai na sua casa como eu conheço você bem! – disse Nikc lavando as mãos – Meus problemas podem esperar...

-Tem algo haver com um certo cavaleiro de Dragão?

-Shaka! Não te dei permissão para ler meus pensamentos...

-Não li seus pensamentos! Só joguei verde... – disse com ar de triunfo.

-Bom de qualquer forma isso tem que ficar para depois, porque eu vou atrás do Milo! – disse pegando um casaco – Cuida da Hathor pra mim e assim que puder amanhã traz ela pra cá!

-Tudo bem! Cuidado com Milo e boa noite! – disse se despedindo.

-Boa noite! – disse saindo e pegando sua moto.

Nikolle tinha localizado Milo o centro da cidade de Atenas, precisamente em um barzinho bem barra pesada da cidade.

-Provavelmente aquele pervertido deve estar enchendo a cara! – disse Nikc descendo da moto.

Entrou no local que cheirava a mofo. Literalmente um lugar mal freqüentado, onde os homens começaram a mexer com Nikolle. Ela como uma mulher superior ignorou os comentários de baixo nível que escutou.

A amazona encontrou Milo em um cantou totalmente bêbado e rodeado por três mulheres.

-Previsível! – disse Nikc se aproximando e vendo que Milo perdeu a cor ao vê-la ali.

-Nikc? O que faz aqui? – perguntou tentando se levantar em vão.

-Conhece ela querido? – uma das desfrutáveis que estava com ele perguntou.

Milo ficou em silêncio sendo fuzilado pelo o olhar mortal de Nikolle.

-Milo levante-se daí e vamos pra casa! – disse autoritária querendo colocar fim na bagunça.

-Ele não quer ir querida! – disse a outra que estava com ele.

-E desde quando alguém como você manda em um homem como Milo? – perguntou felina – Eu não falei com você garota! Não se meta onde não é chamada! Isso aqui é um dialogo e não um trialogo!

As garotas apenas lançaram um olhar a quatro homens que estavam atrás de Nikolle "Tipo assim ela ta incomodando o freguês!".

Os capangas atrás de Nikc apenas a pegaram pelo ombro e a conduziram até a porta. Sangue da amazona ferveu para não reagir. Mas quando ouviu o comentário...

-Alguém tão gostosa como você deveria ser uma das minhas garotas! Seria muito lucrativo! – disse um brutamontes de quase dois metros.

Nikolle perdeu a cabeça e acertou um soco bem no queixo do individuo. Daí em diante os outros que estavam com ele se sentiram ofendidos e partiram para cima da amazona sem saber o que os aguardavam.

Final das contas quatro homens desmoralizados e cheios de hematomas. Um desacordado em cima do balcão do bar, um em meio a destroços da maquina de fliperama, um esticado no chão e outro que uma amazona muito furiosa jogava nesse instante em cima da mesa de sinuca.

-Tem mais alguém aqui que acha que eu deveria trabalhar aqui? – perguntou a moça com ódio saltando aos olhos. Um bêbado que estava próximo dela sentado no bar levantou a mão e disse que sim. Levou apenas um chute na boca do estomago e caiu desmaiado.

-Milo de Escorpião! Vamos embora agora antes que eu perca o resto da minha paciência! – disse apontando para o cavaleiro que via tudo abismado sem se mover – Vou contar até três...

Quando ela disse isso Milo arranjou uma pressa de sair dali que só Zeus acreditou. Nikolle deixou uma nota de 200 euros em cima do balcão para pagar os estragos que tinha causado (gente ela é uma Lady né?) e foi ao encontro de Milo que já a esperava perto da moto dela.

-Nikc, me desculpa... – começou a falar o cavaleiro, mas a deusa o interrompeu.

-Milo, calado! É melhor você não falar nada comigo até amanhã porque eu estou realmente brava! – disse subindo na moto e indicando a garupa para o cavaleiro.

Para voltarem para a mansão Natchios tiveram que passar pelo restauarante O Canto das Sereias e Shiryu que saia com Giorgio, Kanon e Shura lá de dentro nesse momento pode vislumbrar a motocicleta de Nikolle dirigida pela mesma com Milo de Escorpião na garupa.

-Vocês viram o que eu vi? – perguntou o cavaleiro incrédulo aos outro dois.

-Shiryu você não está em posição de cobrar nada da Nikc! Lembre-se que você disse para ela que ia ficar com sua mãe! – disse Kanon destravando o carro.

-Mas simplesmente ela sai com Milo! Isso é um abuso... – disse entrando no banco do passageiro.

-Olha o ciúmes! – disse Giorgio rindo.

-A gente ta de bem, mas nada me impede de aplicar o "Cólera do Dragão" aqui e agora! – disse cerrando os olhos.

-Tá com ciúmes sim! Mas não está no direito de cobrar nada! – disse Shura – Se bem conheço aquele pervertido é bem capaz da Nikc ter saído da cama agora para tirar ele de alguma confusão...

-Mas a Nikolle não é mãe dele! – disse cruzando os braços.

-Ah Shiryu para com a ceninha! Se você quisesse mesmo saber o que se passa com Nikolle Natchios tinha ido para casa com ela e não ficado emburrado por causa de não sei o quê, por causa de não sei quem! – disse Kanon freando o carro – Se realmente se importasse tinha resolvido essa situação, que você ainda não falou do que se trata, com ela hoje!

-Apoiado! – disseram os dois cavaleiros que iam no banco de trás.

Shiryu contentou-se em ficar calado. Nikc tinha que desconfiar por que ele estava se comportando assim. Ela tinha que compreender que se queriam ficar juntos tinha que ter os mesmo objetivos de vida...

_De volta a mansão..._

Nikolle chegou em casa carregando Milo e Zana, sua pantera negra veio ver o que acontecia com a dona por chegar aquela hora em casa. A moça sem poder dar muita atenção para o animal levou Milo para o quarto e o deitou na cama.

-Espero que reconheça um dia o que estou fazendo por você! – disse Nikc tirando os sapatos de Milo e o cobrindo – Boa noite!

-Espera! Precisamos conversar! – disse Milo tentando rete-la.

-Amanhã você me conta o que houve! – disse fechando a porta do quarto.

Acompanhada por sua pantera a amazona voltou para seu quarto onde Kiki dormia serenamente. Sentou na sua poltrona costumeira e se mirou no espelho notando que sua boca sangrava por causa de um soco que tinha levado. Foi até o banheiro vestiu um pijama e limpou o ferimento.

Zana olhava a dona curiosamente e com uma cara de inocência indagava com olhar porque ela estava tão triste.

-Ai meu bichinho... Porque as coisas são tão difíceis pra mim? – perguntou se agachando para acariciar o animal.

Zana em um instinto de proteção colocou a pata no ombro da sua dona e a olhou confiante dizendo por ele que a amazona ia encontrar uma forma de sair do problema como ela sempre fazia.

-Obrigada! – disse se levantando – Vamos dormir Zana?

A pantera praticamente sorriu dizendo "Já não era sem tempo!". Nikolle a acomodou em sua "caminha" e deitou em seu luxuoso leito ao lado de Kiki que babava na fronha. A visão fez a amazona rir e espantar da sua mente preocupações que provavelmente não a deixariam dormir.

O dia seguinte amanheceu radiante e o sol fraco do inverno grego conferiu um ar agradável a mansão.

Nikolle acordou de péssimo humor e saiu cedo para fazer uma cavalgada matinal. Cavalgou com seu puro sangue árabe. Um belo garanhão negro a quem ela chamava de Vilão. A moça correu com o cavalo (presente de Athena) por sua propriedade, que tinha uma parte bosque e outra fazia divisa com o oceano.

-Bom dia mi Lady! Deseja algo? – o mordomo Alfred pergutou prontamente ajudando a amazona a descer do cavalo.

-Bom dia! Desejo tomar um belo café da manhã e discutir com você o menu de hoje, pois o pessoal vem almoçar aqui! – disse retirando as luvas e o sobre-tudo.

-Perfeitamente mi Lady! – disse Alfred a seguindo – A propósito Kiki e Milo já estão de pé!

-Milo já acordou? – perguntou pasmada.

-Já sim mi Lady e espera pela Srta.! – disse o mordomo entrando na mansão.

Nikolle encontrou com Kiki e Milo à mesa de café da manhã. Os dois conversavam alegremente e ficaram apreensivos ao ver a amiga chegar.

-Bom dia meninos! Que bom que estão tão bem dispostos! – disse a amazona se servindo de suco.

-Bom dia Nikizinha! Que bom que também está tão bem disposta! Achei que acordaria de mau humor hoje! – disse Kiki ironizando e abocanhando um pedaço de pão.

-Porque? – perguntou Milo também de boca cheia.

-O Shiryu mentiu para ela ontem e ao invés de ficar com a Kana, como ele havia dito que faria, foi para gandaia com Kanon, Giorgio e Shura! – disse o aprendiz de Mu.

-Depois eu é que sou o pervertido... – disse Milo sem coragem de encarar a deusa.

-A questão não é essa! Mas deixemos Shiryu de lado... Milo você tem alguma coisa para me contar... O que houve com você e Hathor?

Milo narrou o fato acontecido a Nikc que visivelmente tinha ficado mais aborrecida do que já se encontrava, mas como ela sabia que perder a cabeça não era achar a solução, disse:

-Bom fique tranqüilo! Tina devia estar te ligando para avisar que está na Turquia, foi ontem a mando de Gael! Mas agora quanto a você e Hathor acho que precisam conversar... Milo seja sincero comigo, o que sente por ela?

-Sinceramente? Eu não sei... – disse olhando o prato – Essa mulher me fascina como nenhuma outra...

-Sabe o nome disso Milo? – perguntou recebendo uma resposta negativa – Amor... Falado por muitos, mas privilégio de poucos...

-Você acha mesmo?

-Eu acho que foram feitos um para o outro... – disse sorrindo e se levantando – Bom agora deixa eu ir que o Apollo está me esperando para nosso treino de Kendô!

-Kendô? Você e Apollo? Ah essa eu quero ver! – disse Milo acompanhando.

Nikolle encontrou com Apollo para treinar em uma ampla varanda da mansão. O deus vestiu a indumentária do esporte para não se machucar, já a deusa vestiu apenas uma roupa estilo coreana.

Varios golpes precisos foram desferidos e Milo e Kiki ficaram olhando, rindo e fazendo comentários maldosos quando Nikc derrubava Apollo. Luta foi acirrada, pois Nikc parecia estar com raiva de alguma coisa e estava perdendo a concentração.

-Qual o problema Nikc? – perguntou Apollo parando o treino – Parece que está com raiva de algo e está descontando em mim... O que você tem?

-O que eu tenho? – perguntou agressivamente acertando o bastão em um vaso de porcelana chinesa de mais de 800 anos o fazer explodir em mil caquinhos – Eu estou querendo matar um chinês...

-Ah ta explicado! Mas o vaso de mais de 800 anos não tinha culpa sabe? – disse o deus com ironia.

-É mesmo? – perguntou Nikolle se dirigindo a uma estatua de guerreiro terracota e o reduzindo a metade com o bastão que usava para treinar – A única coisa chinesa que eu quero nessa casa é a Shunrei! MAIS NADA!

-Nossa! O que houve? – perguntou Maiti que entrava agora na varanda.

Sem responder nada Nick quebrou em dois o bastão que usava e recomeçou o treino com Apollo que estava passando maus bocados para se defender.

Enquanto os dois lutavam Kiki e Milo narravam os fatos para Maiti e Alfred que chegava com refrescos. Após o relato do garoto Alfred disse:

-Eu não queria estar na pele de Shiryu... Ao menos que ele arranje um motivo plausível, ela vai faze-lo comer o pão que o diabo amassou com o rabo! – disse notando o quanto a lady transparecia sua chateação.

Ficaram discutindo o assunto enquanto ouviam Apollo gritar "Não desconte em mim!", "Não é minha culpa!" e "Ai Nikc, essa doeu!".

_Em quanto isso no santuário..._

Shiryu subia as doze casas para tirar satisfação com um certo pervertido na oitava casa, mas foi interceptado por Shaka que descia com Hathor.

-Bom Shiryu! O que faz por aqui essa hora? Não deveria estar na mansão? – perguntou Shaka inocentemente.

-Não dormi na casa de Lady Natchios essa noite! – disse carrancudo – E você Hathor? Sabe onde estar o pervertido do seu mestre?

-Nem me fale daquele projeto mal executado de cavaleiro! – disse quase pulando no pescoço do dragão.

-O que foi que ele fez dessa vez? – perguntou Shiryu.

Hathor narrou o que tinha acontecido e Shaka juntando dois mais dois e compreendendo a fúria do dragão disse:

-Não se preocupe Shiryu! Nikc não fez nada de mais! Fui eu quem a pediu para buscar Milo depois do desentendimento do casal vinte aqui! – disse sorrindo para Hathor.

-Espera ai! Nikc não saiu com Milo ontem? – perguntou confuso.

-Não! Quem teve o desprazer de sair com aquele inseto fui eu... Porque? – perguntou Hathor não entendendo.

-Nada não! – fugiu do assunto o chinês.

-O problema Hathor foi que Shiryu estava fora da cama no horário errado, pois se tivesse feito o que disse que ia fazer para Nikc, talvez não ficasse deduzindo coisas... – disse Shaka irônico.

-Shaka, você sempre tem razão! E isso é irritante! – disse Shiryu começando a descer as escadarias – Estou indo para a mansão... Querem carona?

-Perfeitamente! – disse o virginiano dando o braço para deusa egípcia do amor.

Quando chegaram na mansão, a maioria do pessoal já estava lá se divertindo. Dirigiram-se a dona da casa que treinava tiro ao alvo com os sagitarianos Seiya e Aiolos.

-Bela pontaria! – cumprimentou Shaka ao ver que os três acertaram na mosca seus respectivos alvos.

-Olá! Fiquem a vontade! – disse Nikc se dirigindo a ele e depois a Hathor. Parou porém de sorrir quando viu o cavaleiro de Dragão – Oi Shiryu? Tudo bem?

-Oi querida! Passou bem a noite? – perguntou dando um beijo inocente na amazona.

-Garanto que não melhor do que você! – disse sarcástica. O Dragão procurou desesperado o olhar de Shaka que retrucou, "Eu te avisei...". Shiryu sentiu um aperto por ter mentido para ela, mas instantaneamente lhe veio a memória o porque de tudo aquilo e sua expressão dura e fria retornou.

Nikolle ao sentir a mudança novamente, abriu um sorriso irônico e pensou consigo mesma "Se isso é um jogo, é um jogo pra dois!" e decidiu que iria jogar aquilo para ver até onde Shiryu iria.

O almoço na mansão Natchios corria tranqüilamente tirando que Nikolle e Shiryu trocavam farpas a olhos vistos e Hathor e Milo mal se falavam...

-Nossa essa juventude de hoje... O que será que aconteceu com eles? – perguntou Izani a Dohko apontando para Shiryu e Nikc.

-Não sei! Já tentei conversar com os dois, mas mesmo assim não deu em nada! – disse em um muxoxo – Pelo que entendi da Nikc parece que essa agressão começou por parte de Shiryu quando eles conversavam sobre formar famílias...

-Ah você não acha que os dois discordam nisso não é? – perguntou a sacerdotisa da lua preocupada – Nikc sempre foi louca com crianças e Shiryu também... Não acho que seja por isso que brigaram...

-Se bem conheço meu discípulo deve ter sido algo mais ou menos por ai! Shiryu tem muita dificuldade de se expressar de forma clara... – disse Dohko abraçando a mulher – Talvez ele deve ter dito nas entre linhas e Nikolle não compreendeu...

-Ah então vamos lá falar com eles... Precisam se entender... – disse se levantando, mas foi retida por Dohko.

-Querida não podemos interferir na vida de nossos discípulos toda vez que algo dá errado! Se os dois querem ficar juntos tem que aprender a conviver...

-É tem razão! É melhor deixar que se entendam... – disse tomando um refresco.

_Enquanto isso na sala de música..._

-Hathor querida tente ser razoável... – falava Anastácia enquanto a deusa se recusava a falar com Milo.

-Eu não vou falar com esse pervertido! Não adianta... Manda ele ir bajular a Tininha dele... – disse em lagrimas.

-Hathor... Tina nem mais na Grécia está! – disse Nikolle que tentava ajudar os dois turrões – Vamos! O que é que custa? Fala com ele... Aposto que ele tem uma explicação para isso...

-Não quero ouvir desculpas dele! – disse choramingando – Provavelmente ele vai mentir como sempre faz...

Anastácia e Nikc se olharam e juntas perceberam que ela tinha razão... Milo já tinha esse carimbo no santuário e em tão pouco tempo de convivência já tinha mostrado que isso era verdade para Hathor.

-Mas dê uma chance Hathor! Pode ser diferente dessa vez... – disse Anastácia – Você vai conversar com ele ou é para eu pensar que você tem medo de ficar a sós com Milo de Escorpião?

-O que? É claro que eu não tenho medo desse pervertido... – disse ficando escarlate de raiva.

-Então converse com ele para pelo menos manter uma convivência... Pois vocês são mestre e discípulo! – disse Nikc se sentando ao lado da egípcia.

-Ah Nikc por que ele tem que ser tão pervertido? – disse recomeçando a chorar e se agarrando a amiga – Por que ele não pode simplesmente pertencer só a uma?

-Milo tem a mentalidade de que nessa vida ninguém é de ninguém e tudo um dia passa! Você precisa provar que ele está errado! – disse sorrindo para a amiga – Prove ao Milo quanto é bom pertencer a você...

-Mas e a Tina e Seth? – perguntou ficando triste.

-Eu já dei um jeito nos dois! Fique tranqüila... – disse levantando a amiga – Agora vai lá conversar com ele que ele está te esperando...

-Tá! Eu vou, mas eu não garanto nada! – disse saindo e encontrando um Milo preocupado do lado de fora.

Mas não hora que ele foi começar a falar, escutaram um grito de Nikc por socorro de dentro da sala de música e foram ver o que era.

Anastácia tinha desmaiado nos barcos de Nikc e ela pedia que Hathor fosse buscar Saga e Milo a ajudasse a levar a sacerdotisa do sol para um dos quartos da mansão.

Quando Saga e Hathor adentraram no quarto Nikc já tratava de Anastácia e Milo a auxiliava.

-Nick o que ela tem?- perguntou o cavaleiro de gêmeos vendo a amada tão debilitada.

-Eu ainda não sei! Mas vou descobrir já! – disse pegando uma bacia de prata e a apoiando no colo da mulher – Anastácia cheire isso! Disse dando uma erva amassada para a sacerdotisa cheirar.

O resultado foi instantâneo e o vomito veio imediatamente. Nikolle amparou a amiga que se sentia muito mal. Colocou a bacia longe e deu uma olhada na mulher a sua frente e constatou:

-Parabéns Saga! Você é o novo papai do santuário! – disse saudando o cavaleiro.

-O que? – perguntou exasperado. Definitivamente por essa não esperava.

-Você e Anastácia vão ter um bebê, cabeção! Qual parte disso você não entendeu? – perguntou Milo para o geminiano.

-Milo, sem piadas se não eu mando você para a Outra Dimensão! – disse chegando perto de Anastácia – Minha flor do gelo... Como você está?

-Passando muito mal! Mas feliz! – disse abraçando o cavaleiro.

-Bom eu posso dar um jeito nesse mal estar! – disse Nikolle saindo do quarto e indo até a estufa pegar alguma poção que aliviasse o enjôo da sacerdotisa.

Ao sair da estufa deu de cara com Shiryu e Hyoga que vinham conversando:

-Cara você tem que se abrir com a Nikc... Ela merece saber disso! Sabia? –disse Hyoga que caminhava ao lado do cavaleiro de dragão.

-Eu não sei... Talvez não tenhamos os mesmo objetivos de vida... – disse em resposta ao amigo, mas parou ao ver Nikc se aproximar.

-Hyoga vem comigo que sua mãe passou mal! – disse seria.

-O que ela tem? É grave Nikc? – perguntou preocupado.

-Não! Você só vai ganhar um irmãozinho! – disse abrindo um sorriso.

-Que maravilha! Onde ela está? – perguntou saindo ao lado da amiga e esquecendo a presença de Shiryu.

O dragão ficou olhando os dois se afastarem e se perguntou "Quando Nikc vai perceber que a única coisa que eu quero é formar uma família com ela?".

Continua...


	8. Procurando um Amor!

A Deusa e o Escorpião 

**NA: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e sim a Masami Kurumada e companhia limitada! Apenas Nike e Hathor são criações minhas para essa fic. (O nome Giorgio p/ Mascara da Morte eu to usando com a licença de Saory-san).**

**Boa Leitura!**

Capitulo 08 – Procurando um amor! 

Nikolle espantou todos os "machos" do quarto e ficou cuidando sozinha de Anastácia. E por sugestão sua ela e Saga passariam a noite na mansão.

-Nossa o Saga deve estar totalmente aflito! Afinal é o primeiro filho dele! Você já tem Hyoga... – disse Nikolle distraída dobrando algumas cobertas.

-Err... Saga já é pai! – disse meio sem graça.

-Serio não sabia que tinha um filho... – disse distraída sem notar a apreensão na voz de Anastácia.

-Ele é pai de uma garota e ela deve ter uns vinte anos! – disse ainda apreensiva.

-Mas cadê ela? Tenho certeza que é uma ótima pessoa tendo como base o pai! – disse sorrindo.

-Saga ainda está apreensivo de falar com ela, pois ela não sabe que ele é seu pai! – disse em tom de desabafo.

-Mas não se preocupe! É impossível alguém rejeitar Saga, ele vai dar um jeito! – disse colocando mais travesseiros na cama – Está confortável?

-Estou sim! – disse Anastácia escutando vozes alteradas na sala principal da mansão – O que está acontecendo?

-Não sei! Mas vou lá ver! – disse a amazona descendo escutando as vozes alteradas de Kana e Shiryu que discutiam.

-Deixe de ter um comportamento tão infantil Shiryu! – disse Kana praticamente aos berros – Está fazendo isso a troco de quê? Ganha o quê magoando Nikc?

-Eu não tenho mais idade para você ficar me dizendo o que fazer! – disse exaltado – Do mesmo jeito que eu a estou magoando, ela também me magoa! A Nikc não é esse anjinho que a Sra. está falando!

-Mas nada justifica a sua conduta! Achei que ontem estava dormido no quarto que preparei no templo de Aquário e não na gandaia com Giorgio, Kanon e Shura! Não tem vergonha? – disse em tom mais exaltado que o do filho.

-Há alguma coisa errada aqui? – perguntou Nikolle que descia calmamente as escadas que davam aceso a sala principal da mansão – Porque está gritando com sua mãe Shiryu? Se lembra que ela está grávida?

-Eu não lhe devo satisfações Nikolle! – disse com sarcasmo na voz.

-Realmente não me deve nada! Mas deve respeito a sua mãe e eu não permitirei que falte com isso e principalmente dentro da minha casa! – disse impassível – Peça perdão!

-Só o perdoarei quando ele explicar porque está agindo assim com você! – disse Kana cruzando os braços – As atitudes dele estão faltando com respeito com você e isso eu também não permitirei...

-Kana está certa, Shiryu! Diga o que está de errado agora rapaz ou cale-se para sempre! – disse Saga que vinha entrando atraído pelas vozes exaltadas –Tome uma atitude de um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Athena e diga a verdade! Pare de se esconder atrás de seu próprio sofrimento!

-Você ainda quer me escutar Nikc? – perguntou meio sem graça sentindo o grande peso das palavras de Saga.

-Venha a biblioteca comigo! Lá conversaremos melhor... – disse subindo as escadas da mansão.

Chegando ao extenso cômodo (o preferido da casa por Lady Natchios), Nikc foi até as janelas e afastando as grossas cortinas de veludo marrom e deixando a fraca luz do crepúsculo invadir a sala. Indicou uma poltrona ao Dragão e se sentou na outra que ficava na frente desta.

-Estou ouvindo! – disse olhando profundamente com seus olhos esmeraldas para o cavaleiro de Dragão.

-Nikc acho que a gente não pode mais ficar juntos! – disse indo direto ao ponto.

-Posso saber como chegou a essa conclusão? – perguntou ainda impassível.

-Foi uma sucessão de acontecimentos. Por exemplo o que estava fazendo com Milo ontem a noite? – perguntou a queima roupa.

-Só me sinto na obrigação de responder essa pergunta, se você me falar o que estava fazendo com os rapazes ontem no Canto das Sereias já que disse que iria ficar com sua mãe? – retrucou com classe a Lady.

-Eu estava chateado com você e resolvi arejar a cabeça! – disse sem encara-la.

-Me ensinaram uma vez que quando estamos chateados com alguém, a melhor coisa a se fazer é procura-la e tentar tirar a história a limpo! – disse começando a deixar a calma de lado.

-Eu sei disso! E nisso eu admito o meu erro! - disse levantando a cabeça – Mas ainda não me respondeu sobre o Milo!

-Shaka me procurou ontem à noite e me disse que Milo estava com problemas! Eu fui procura-lo e o encontrei no pior bordel da cidade! Athena me incumbiu de vigia-lo para que ele não cometesse nenhuma besteira... Só estava cumprindo ordens e ajudando um amigo!

Shiryu parou e a olhou profundamente e não percebeu nenhum traço de mentira na voz e no olhar de Nikc. Abaixou a cabeça e disse:

-Temos interesses e planos muito diferentes!

-Como assim? – perguntou Nikc pega de surpresa.

-Nikc eu amo você, mas parece que ultimamente você não vem me entendendo! – disse olhando para a janela - Nós somos jovens, mas a despeito desses adolescentes fúteis que existem por ai, nós já vivemos muito e a nossa infância nos foi roubada por sermos órfãos e por termos a importante missão de proteger Athena! Eu cresci muito rápido, portanto meus interesses não são de um simples rapaz de vinte anos...

-Compreendo o que disse, mas ainda não sei aonde quer chegar... – disse encarando o cavaleiro que tinha se levantado e se dirigido a janela para olhar o exuberante mar Egeu que fazia divisão com os terrenos da mansão Natchios.

-Continuo dizendo que eu amo você, mas o que eu quero dizer é que eu não sou mais um rapaz! Se lembra a duas noites atrás que estávamos comentado sobre seu tio e minha mãe?

-Sim claro! Sobre o bebê que vão ter... Me perguntou se eu não sentia inveja deles... – disse a lady ficando de pé também.

-Isso mesmo! Foi ai que eu percebi o quanto nossos interesses são diferentes! – disse se voltando para ela – Você falou como se o assuntou não tivesse importância para você, mas quando eu perguntei se não sentia inveja, quis dizer que eu também desejo ter uma família! Eu quero me casar com você, eu quero ter filhos com você... Será que você ainda não enxergou isso?

Nikc abaixou a cabeça e deixando finas lagrimas correrem por seu rosto. No fundo seu coração já sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia.

-Porque não diz nada? Porque está chorando? – perguntou o Dragão ao vê-la se sentar novamente.

-Tem razão Shiryu! Temos interesses muito diferentes... Não podemos ficar juntos... Você é jovem e tem direito de realizar seus sonhos ao lado de uma mulher que possa te ajudar a realiza-los... – disse deixando as lagrimas correrem mais e mais pelo rosto.

-Mas Nikc... – disse Shiryu se aproximando, mas ao ver a amazona se esquivando desistiu – Quer dizer que não me ama! É isso?

-Não! Só não posso realizar esse sonho seu... – disse indicando a porta – Vai embora, por favor...

Shiryu olhou profundamente para Nikolle e pela primeira vez viu covardia nos atos da moça. "Tem alguma coisa de muito errado nessa história!" pensou ao sair.

A deusa fechou a porta atrás de si e se escorou nela caindo em prantos. Chorou descompassadamente e notou passos na biblioteca.

-Quem está ai? – perguntou se colocando de pé.

-Sou eu querida! – disse Gael – Perdão! Vim pegar um livro para Maiti e quando dei por mim estava fechado com você e Shiryu discutindo aqui dentro!

-Ai Gael! – disse Nikc abraçando o amigo.

-Divina, porque não disse a verdade a ele? – perguntou limpando as lagrimas da amiga.

-Não queria que ele ficasse comigo apenas por pena... Ele tem direito de viver a vida dele! – disse voltando a chorar.

_De volta ao santuário..._

Hathor havia voltado com Shaka e Mu, já que não havia dado ouvidos aos conselhos de Anastácia e Nikolle.

-Quer ficar em Virgem? – perguntou Shaka em quanto subia com a jovem.

-Não! Meu pai me ensinou a enfrentar os problemas de frente! Infelizmente Milo é meu mestre e não vou poder evita-lo para sempre... – disse revelando sua forma de pensar.

-Concordo! Fugir só torna o problema maior... – disse Shaka parando em Virgem – Quer que suba com você ou não é preciso?

-Não! Ainda está claro e você já deve estar cheio de me aturar! – disse sem graça.

-Disponha sempre Hathor! É sempre um prazer estar com você... – disse entrando em Virgem – Tenha um bom resto de tarde!

-Você também! – disse recomeçando a subir.

Quando já encontrava nas escadarias entre Libra e Escorpião, escutou o som de vilão e uma voz melodiosa que cantava:

**Eu procuro um amor que ainda não encontrei**

**Diferente de todos que amei**

**Nos seus olhos quero descobrir uma razão para viver**

**E as feridas dessa vida eu quero esquecer**

**Pode ser que eu a encontre numa fila de cinema,**

**Numa esquina**

**Ou numa mesa de bar.**

Notou então que a voz se tratava da voz do cavaleiro de escorpião. Milo estava sem camisa para evitar o imenso calor grego e estava sentado na varanda do oitavo templo tocando vilão e admirando o por do sol.

**Procuro um amor que seja bom pra mim**

**Vou procurar, eu vou até o fim**

**E eu vou tratá-la bem**

**Pra que ela não tenha medo**

**Quando começar a conhecer os meus segredos**

Hathor ficou encantada com os versos! Nunca pensou que ele pudesse compor uma música tão sensível quanto aquela. Ficou tão feliz com aquilo que até passou por sua cabeça perdoa-lo.

**Eu procuro um amor, uma razão para viver**

**E as feridas dessa vida eu quero esquecer**

**Pode ser que eu gagueje sem saber o que falar**

**Mas eu disfarço e não saio sem ela de lá**

Milo tocava aquele violão com tanta intensidade e emoção que Hathor pensou estar em um sonho. Será que ele estava cantando para ela?

**Procuro um amor que seja bom pra mim**

**Vou procurar eu vou até o fim**

**E eu vou trata-la bem**

**Pra que ela não tenha medo**

**Quando começar a conhecer os meus segredos**

**Procuro um amor**

**Que seja bom pra mim**

**Vou procurar, eu vou até o fim.**

-Há quanto tempo está me espionando? – perguntou com os olhos fechados ao concluir a canção.

-Tempo suficiente para saber que toca muito bem! – disse se sentando ao lado dele – Foi você quem compôs?

-Eu e a Nikc! Eu dei a letra e ela fez a melodia... – disse fitando o violão.

-Essa música fala muito de você! – disse olhando para ele fixamente com seus olhos cor de amêndoas – Milo posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Pensei que estivesse com raiva de mim! Mas o que quer perguntar? – disse intrigado com os altos e baixos da deusa do amor egípcia.

-Eu queria saber... O que Tina Lier significa para você? – perguntou apreensiva.

-Nada! – falou sinceramente sem rodeios – Tina foi uma aventura mal sucedida! Só isso... Porque quer saber?

-Porque se ela significasse alguma coisa para você eu iria embora agora mesmo... Não conseguiria conviver com você se essa mulher significasse mais para você do que eu! – disse expondo definitivamente seus sentimentos.

-Hathor, Tina não chega nem aos seus pés! – disse pegando o rosto da deusa entre as mãos e beijando seus lábios docemente – Eu amo você!

Hathor enlaçou o pescoço dele a fim de aprofundar o beijo. Entendendo o recado Milo a trouxe para mais perto de si e abraçou com firmeza e delicadeza entre seus braços.

"Como era bom escutar isso dele!" pensou Hathor enquanto beijava Milo, um beijo lascivo e quente que logo envolveu o corpo dos dois em brasas e volúpia.

Milo delicadamente a pegou no colo e a levou para dentro do templo de Escorpião. O desejo que sentia por ela não era igual ao que sentia pelas outras... Será que era mais um feitiço da deusa do amor? "Não! Eu estou amando!" pensou o cavaleiro enquanto deitava Hathor em sua espaçosa cama.

-Tem certeza que é isso que deseja Hathor? – perguntou Milo a olhando fixamente.

-Nunca tive tanta certeza em minha existência! – disse o puxando para si.

Amaram-se por toda a noite e Milo finalmente pode experimentar o que era dormir com alguém que se ama de verdade.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Na amanhã seguinte, mesmo muito chateada, Nikolle foi com Anastácia e Saga para o santuário.

-Querida, se não se sente bem, pode voltar para casa! – disse Anastácia que se encontrava nos braços de Saga que havia teimado em não deixa-la subir as escadarias das doze casas.

-Que isso Anastácia! Você com Kana e minha avó sempre cuidaram de mim... E como eu sei que mesmo bem intencionado Saga é um desastrado de carteirinha... – disse fazendo os outros dois rirem – Eu fico até se recuperar! Também fico para resolver alguns assuntos com Athena!

-Algum problema? – perguntou Saga preocupado.

-Não, por enquanto! Os generais de Zara me mandaram um comunicado me informando que existem rebeldes perturbadores da paz na ilha e que o problema só será sanado quando alguém subir definitivamente no trono de Zara! – disse entrando em Gêmeos com uma sacola de ervas.

-Mas eu pensei que você fosse a rainha! – indagou Saga sem entender.

-Eu sou a rainha, mas é um governo provisório! As três grandes espadas já têm donos e por isso cada um pode subir ao trono em potencial! – disse ajudando a acomodar Anastácia.

-Quem decide então quem sobe no trono? – perguntou curioso.

-Os líderes bélicos de Zara! Que sou eu senhora das amazonas, Aniha senhora das fadas, Zeir senhor dos Elfos, Leda senhora das feiticeiras, Ofir senhor dos magos, Najara senhora das valquirias e Andrina senhora das Sereias! – disse se dirigindo a cozinha.

-Eles estão a caminho? – perguntou Anastácia recebendo um chá do marido.

-Sim! Chegam semana que vem, mais ou menos junto com Seth...- disse distraída enquanto amassava algumas ervas.

-Seth o noivo de Hathor? – perguntou Saga – Isso não vai dar confusão? Porque todo mundo sabe que o Milo e ela estão mais do que apaixonados...

-O noivado é só faixada! Nem Seth, nem Hathor querem isso! O único que insiste é Rá! – disse se sentando no sofá.

-Filha você sempre tem um jeitinho para tudo! – disse Saga espontaneamente – Só está faltando ter mais jogo de cintura com Shiryu!

-Está me censurando? – perguntou Nikc incomodada com o comentário.

-Não! Longe de mim! Mas porque não se acertaram ontem? – perguntou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos curiosamente.

-Querido! Não seja indiscreto! – disse Anastácia – Conhecendo Nikc do jeito que eu conheço e conhecendo o pai que ela tem, tenho certeza que ela vai dar um jeito nisso tudo! Como sempre fez!

-Obrigada pela confiança Anastácia! – disse fitando uma das mestras – Agora eu vou falar com Athena!

-Ah querida? Se vir Hyoga por ai fala para ele que desejo vê-lo? – perguntou Anastácia.

-Claro! – disse começando a subir as escadarias.

_Em escorpião..._

Milo acabava de acordar e sentiu um suave perfume de jasmim chegando as suas narinas e notou a extensa cabeleira vermelha no travesseiro e em parte de seu tórax... "Como era bom acordar do lado dela!" pensou em um suspiro.

Estreitou mais os braços em volta da cintura de Hathor e beijou levemente seu pescoço. Ouvi-a resmungar algo e voltar a dormir.

Milo saiu da cama de forma que não a acordasse e se dirigiu aos jardins de Afrodite para lhe pedir algumas rosas.

-Bom dia Dite! – disse jovialmente – Posso pegar umas rosas?

-Se para de me chamar de Dite posso pensar no seu caso! – disse entre dentes.

-Como quiser Louis! – disse frizando essa ultima palavra.

-Ah agora melhorou! Mas escuta para quem são essas rosas? – perguntou curioso.

-Para a mulher da minha vida! – disse alegre.

-Eu conheço? A mulher da sua vida? Pensei que fossem as mulheres da sua vida! – disse rindo.

-Estou falando de Hathor! – disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Então os planos de Nikc deram certo! – disse marotamente – Mas se quer dar rosas para a deusa do amor, não pode ser qualquer rosa... Tem que ser uma especial...

-O que sugere? – perguntou analisando o canteiro com Afrodite.

-Essas! – apontando rosas em tom laranja com leves manchas douradas.

-São lindas! Que espécies são essas? – perguntou curioso o escorpião.

-Se chama Rosa do Deserto! – disse triunfante por possuir exemplar tão raro.

-Bastante apropriado! – disse pegando as rosas que Afrodite tinha apanhado para ele – Fico te devendo essa!

-Olha que eu vou cobrar hein! – disse vendo o amigo desaparecer pelas escadarias – Será que ele tomou jeito mesmo?

Milo voltou a Escorpião e preparou um big café da manhã (ai que romântico)! Com uma mão ocupada pela bandeja e com a outra pelas rosas foi acordar Hathor.

-Bom dia minha deusa! – disse entrando no quarto e vendo Hathor sorrir para ele.

-Bom dia Milo querido! – disse dando um beijo no cavaleiro.

-Para você! – disse mostrando as belíssimas rosas.

-Andou assaltando o jardim do Louis? – perguntou sorrindo.

-Por você eu faço tudo! – disse a beijando novamente – Agora vamos comer que eu estou faminto...

-Claro! – disse Hathor pegando uma fruta para saborear.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Nikolle que subia as escadarias das doze casas para falar com Athena sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro de Escorpião imensamente feliz e em um dia tão triste para ela se deu por satisfeita, pois tinha conseguido ajudar dois amigos que ela prezava muito.

Subiu até o décimo terceiro templo e comunicou a Saori que os generais de Zara viriam ao santuário para decidirem quem seria o novo líder de Zara.

-Já não era sem tempo! Fico feliz que Zara tenha pessoas tão zelosas como você Nikc! – disse Saori abraçando a amiga – E como você está?

-A gente vai levando! Como dizem por ai "Não importa em quantos pedaços seu coração foi quebrado, o mundo não para pra você conserta-lo!"! – disse dando um sorriso sincero, mas totalmente sem felicidade.

-Sei que dará um jeito na situação! Como sempre fez! – disse Athena sorrindo – Você que é a reencarnação da Vitória esteve ao meu lado durante muitos anos... Conheço você melhor do ninguém!

-Obrigada Saori! – disse Nikc abraçando a amiga – Ah diz pro Seiya e os outros para me encontrarem na arena, pois precisamos ensaiar, porque o cd da banda vai ser lançado em uma semana!

-Nossa! Mas já? Parece que foi ontem! – disse Saori sorrindo.

-Tempus fugitivis! O tempo voa Athena... – disse descendo as doze casas e parando em Gêmeos para se despedir de Saga e Anastacia.

Chegando em Gêmeos deu de cara com Shiryu e Hyoga.

-Bom dia! – disse normalmente – Estão lembrados que tem ensaio da banda hoje?

-Estamos sim Nikc! – disse Hyoga cordialmente – Minha mãe quer lhe agradecer os cuidados...

-Estou indo vê-la! Até mais! – disse entrando e não passando indiferente ao silencio do Dragão.

-Você quando cisma de ser teimoso... Consegue irritar, sabia? – disse Hyoga ao amigo.

-Ah Hyoga não enche! – disse descendo com amigo em direção a arena.

Nikolle passou mais um tempo com Anastácia e Kana que também estava recebendo seus cuidados. Quando ia sair de Gêmeos deu de cara com Kanon.

-Bom dia garota! Tão cedo e já aqui? – perguntou cordialmente.

-Vim trazer Anastácia com Saga! E você? Chegando agora? – perguntou rindo.

-Fazer o que? A noite é uma criança e eu um boêmio assumido! – disse rindo – Saga está em casa?

-Não, está me esperando na arena! Não quer vir treinar também?

-Bom não to fazendo nada mesmo! Me Espera só vou colocar uma roupa mais confortável! – disse entrando em seu quarto.

-Claro! – disse Nikc ficando na sala e observando os porta retratos. Muitos eram recentes, com fotos da nova família que ali se formava. Podia se ver Hyoga, Freiya e Kanon em quase todas elas acompanhados de Anastácia e Saga.

Nikc sorriu ao ver uma foto mais antiga do seu pai Tristan Natchios com Saga a frente da casa de Gêmeos.

Estava olhando os porta-retratos quando uma em partículas, muito antiga chamou-lhe a atenção. Uma moça muito bonita de uns 22 anos, cabelos negros e olhos verde, segurava dois bebes idênticos no colo. Pegou o porta-retratos e notou que a mulher lhe era muito familiar.

Virou o porta-retrato e viu que datava de quase 40 anos atrás e dizia "Meus queridos filhos em seu primeiro mês de vida!". Nikolle concluiu que se tratava de Kanon e Saga e pela lógica a mulher era a mãe dos dois.

Intrigada, sabia que não podia conhecer aquela mulher, pois Saga já havia lhe contado que perdera a mãe muito cedo... Mas então porque ela lhe era tão familiar? Foi quando pegou uma foto onde estava ela, Saga e Anastácia e uma louca idéia passou pela sua cabeça, mas era absurda...

Foi tirada de seus devaneios por Kanon que voltava do quarto.

-Demorei? – perguntou notando a alteração da amazona.

-Não! Me distrai vendo essas fotos... São muito bonitas! – disse analisando de novo as fotografias.

-Saga disse que colocaria todo mundo ai que ele fosse da família! Como pode notar está ai! Meu irmão admira muito você... – disse em tom de desabafo.

-E eu o admiro muito também! Mas se está comentando em especial em eu pertencer a família... Se está aqui só que pertence a família, o santuário inteiro tinha que ter o sobrenome Gemini! Tá todo mundo aqui... – disse desviando do assunto.

-É, acho que Saga se sente um paizão! – disse rindo.

-É e vem por ai mais um filhotinho para ele... – e dizendo isso a amazona e o cavaleiro começaram a descer as escadarias que levariam a arena de treinamento. Sem que Kanon percebesse Nikc pegou o pequeno retrato da mãe com os gêmeos e colocou na bolsa.

Continua...

Saudações Olimpianas! Ai gente essa música do Frejat não é tudo de bom? E não combinou direitinho com Milo?

Preparem-se, pois mais emoções vem ai! E a história vai ganhar um pouquinho de ação a partir agora! Agradecimentos especiais a Dama9, Saory-san e a Kalli que comenta sempre!

Kisus pessoal!


	9. Tal pai, tal filha?

A Deusa e o Escorpião 

**NA: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e sim a Masami Kurumada e companhia limitada! Apenas Nike e Hathor são criações minhas para essa fic. (O nome Giorgio p/ Mascara da Morte eu to usando com a licença de Saory-san).**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 09 – Tal pai, tal filha?**

Chegaram a arena e notaram que a maioria dos cavaleiros já treinavam debaixo do sol grego. Nikolle se dirigiu a Saga que a esperava e Kanon foi treinar com Shura e Giorgio como de costume.

-Hei cara? Você não viu o Milo por ai não? – perguntou Giorgio ao ver Kanon se aproximar.

-Ih! Aquele lá não aparece aqui hoje não! – disse sorrindo – Pelo que a Nikc me disse ele se acertou com a Hathor!

-Que Zeus seja louvado! Por que se não íamos ter uma deusa surtada por muito tempo! – disse Shura se referindo a Saori que estava bastante indisposta com as perversões de Milo.

Nikolle começou com Saga uma luta usando barras triplas. Não podia se negar que os dois tinham um talento nato para coisa. Seus movimentos eram perfeitos e combinavam defesa e ataque.

Em quanto lutava Nikc contou a Saga que estava com problemas para regular a intensidade de seu cosmo desde a luta contra Apollo. Já tinha falado com as sacerdotisas sobre isso e de acordo com Izani, sua avó e mestra, isso representava que o cosmo dela estava amadurecendo e os poderes de deusa aflorando.

Nikc sabia também que se não controlasse isso talvez machucaria alguém, pois o poder que sentia dentro de si, além de estar lhe dando poderes especiais, era muito maior do que o seu treinamento de amazona ensinou a controlar.

-Nossa Nikc isso é muito serio! Precisa cuidar disso filha! – disse Saga bastante preocupado com isso – Na minha opinião isso provem de muita energia acumulada! Só vai controlar seu cosmo se o usar!

-Como assim? – perguntou sem entender onde o cavaleiro de gêmeos queria chegar.

-Simples! Vamos pedir licença a todos na arena e vamos treinar eu e você! – disse já pedindo para que todos saíssem.

-Saga espera... Pode ser perigoso! Posso machuca-lo, para não dizer outra coisa! – disse apreensiva não gostando da idéia.

-Precisa controlar isso! E não vai me machucar confio em você! – disse pedindo os teimosos que ficavam para sair.

Da arquibancada da arena Shun, Ikki e Shiryu que tinham saído a pedido de Saga, conversavam sobre a estranha atitude do cavaleiro.

-Pelo que ta parecendo a Nikc e o Saga vão lutar pra valer! – disse Ikki analisando a situação.

-Mas a troco de que? – perguntou Shiryu notando a preocupação na face da amazona.

-A Nikc me disse que está tendo problemas para controlar seus poderes! O cosmo dela esta atingindo um nível muito alto e perigoso! – disse Shun.

-Estranho ela não comentou nada comigo! – disse Shiryu se fazendo de ofendido.

-Será porque né! – disse Ikki dando um tapa na nuca do Dragão.

-Hei, mais cuidado ouviu... Franguinho metido a Fênix! – disse Shiryu ameaçando.

-O Ikki ta certo! Você é um cabeça dura! Mas ta parecendo que o Saga vai tentar ajudar ela... – disse Shun tentar ouvir o Nikc e o cavaleiro de gêmeos conversava.

-... você me disse que adquiriu poderes especiais! Mostre-me! – disse Saga encarando a deusa.

-Uma sacerdotisa de Zara é capaz de fazer isso por meio de encantamentos, mas o que farei agora não é só magia e sim o poder da vontade da minha mente e do meu cosmo! – disse em tom de alerta.

Quando todos menos esperavam Nikc levitou, como se fosse por magia, uma pedra de quase 100 kg e a fez explodir em mil pedacinhos.

-Impressionante! – disse Saga impassível escutando os comentários da platéia que se formava – O que mais pode fazer?

Nikc o olhou fixamente e depois desviou seu olhar para uma pilha de madeira no canto da arena e com um gesto rápido apontou o indicador direito para a pilha e do nada a fez pegar fogo. Não se dando por satisfeita ergue os braços para o céu e fez chover instantaneamente para apagar as pilhas em brasas.

-Interessante! Vi isso acontecer com outras rainhas de Zara! – disse Saga se lembrando da antiga, bela e bondosa rainha da ilha das amazonas.

-Não sou rainha mais! Eu, Shiryu e Hyoga, temos cada um, uma espada sagrada! Qualquer um pode subir no trono! – disse Nikc erguendo o braço e cessando a chuva.

-Nikc o destino é implacável! Zara já a reconheceu como sua líder e assim será feito! Não importa o que pense, a vontade da ilha mágica é superior e você sabe disso! – disse enigmático – Agora vamos ver o que essa "evolução" fez com seus golpes físicos! Me ataque!

-O que? Você ficou louco? Poderia matar você! – disse recuando.

-Existem coisas piores que a morte! E eu já disse que confio em você!

Nikc ficou imóvel por alguns segundos decidindo o que ia fazer. Os cavaleiros e aspirantes que assistiam a tudo atônitos prenderam a respiração quando Nikc se pôs em posição de ataque e gritou "Garras de Pantera" e partiu para Saga que gritou "Explosão Galáctica" para se defender.

Saga foi surpreendido por uma onda de poder muito maior do que esperava, com isso foi arremessado ao lado oposto da arena com vários cortes e arranhões.

-Grande Gaia! O que eu fiz? – disse Nikc correndo para o cavaleiro – Saga você está bem?

-Estou sim menina! – disse se levantado com dificuldade – Mas acho que não cabe a minha te ajudar! Você está mais forte que os cavaleiros de ouro! Precisa encontrar controle em si mesma.

-Venha eu vou curar esses ferimentos! – disse colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Saga e pronunciando encantamentos curativos. Em instante o cavaleiro estava pronto para outra.

-Tem noção de quantos por cento usou de seu poder? – perguntou Saga curioso que se erguia com a ajuda da amazona.

-Nem a metade! – disse ajudando o cavaleiro a sair da arena.

Quanto os treinos e o falatório foram retomados Milo vinha descendo as escadarias do coliseu assobiando e distraído.

-O que o amor não faz? – zombou Giorgio que estava com Shaka, Mu, Aldebaran e Aiolia.

-Não enche! Eu estou amando mesmo e daí? – perguntou cerrando os olhos perigosamente.

-Não tem nada de mais Milo! Mas ta ai uma coisa que não se vê todo dia! – disse Shaka fazendo os outros rirem.

-Tá tudo bem! Eu admito que até eu to meio assustado! Mas eu a amo e não nego! – disse sorrindo – Mas alguém viu a Nikc?

-Ela acabou de sair da arena com Saga e depois ia ensaiar com os garotos de bronze no ultimo templo! Por que Milo? – disse Aldebaran.

-Por que eu tenho que agradecer a minha fada madrinha! – disse saindo do coliseu e se preparando para subir as doze casas.

-Ih danou-se! Agora acha que é a Cinderela! – disse Aiolia provocando gargalhadas.

Milo subiu as doze casas e parou em sua mansão zodiacal para chamar Hathor para juntos contarem a novidade para Nikc e agradece-la, pois afinal foi a amazona que tinha proporcionado meios para que se entendessem.

Quando os dois chegaram ao ultimo templo escutaram a banda Anjos Rebeldes tocarem uma música bem romântica e que levando em conta o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior entre Shiryu e Nikolle deveria estar causando uma grande sensação de mal estar entre os dois.

Depois que a banda terminou foram contar a novidade para Nikc que abriu um largo sorriso e abraçou os dois.

-Fico tão feliz! Eu olho para você e vejo que pelo menos algumas coisas que eu faço dão certo! – disse sorrindo.

-Que isso amiga! Tudo que você faz dá certo! Se ainda não deu é porque você ainda não acabou de fazer! – disse Hathor sorrindo.

-Queria ser otimista como você! – disse acompanhando o casal até fora do templo.

Gael que acompanhava e fazia os últimos ajustes no ensaio da banda notou a tristeza na linda voz da amiga e resolveu que era hora de alguém abrir o jogo com Shiryu e desfazer o mal entendido. Já que amiga não tinha coragem, ele tinha...

-Shiryu? Posso trocar uma palavrinha com você? – disse desmunhecando.

-Claro! Algo errado com a banda? – perguntou preocupado com a qualidade do trabalho do grupo.

-Não! Com a banda não! Quero falar sobre Nikc! – disse eufórico.

-Ah sinceramente Gael... Nikc deixou bem caro que tomaríamos caminhos diferentes... Então pra quê insistir?

-Ela ainda ama você sabia? – disse colocando a mão na cintura.

-E eu também a amo... E muito, mas foi decisão dela! – disse recolhendo sua guitarra.

-Não foi decisão dela! – disse quase em prantos.

-Claro que foi! Ela disse que não podíamos ficar juntos, pois o desejo dela não era igual ao meu! Por que sabe de alguma coisa que eu ainda não sei?

-Não é questão de não querer uma família! É questão de não poder formar uma família...

-Como assim Gael? Por acaso ela já é casada com outro ou coisa parecida? – perguntou Shiryu preocupado.

-Não bobinho! Não é nada disso! – disse suspirando e tomando fôlego – Simplesmente Nikc não pode ter filhos!

-O que? Como sabe disso?

-Fui ao medico com ela! Fazer exames de rotina e ele deu a ela a pior noticia do mundo! Que ela não podia ser mãe...

-Por que ela não me contou isso? Ela podendo ser mãe ou não eu ainda quero formar uma família com ela! – disse indignado com a atitude de omissão da amazona.

-Foi isso que eu disse a ela! Mas ela sabe o quanto você é louco com crianças e tudo mais... Ficou com medo de você perder sua juventude e suas oportunidades por pena de deixa-la! – disse em um muxoxo – Pela primeira vez na vida vi minha amiga cometer um ato de covardia...

-Agora eu entendo o porque da atitude dela... Ela deve estar sofendo muito...Ai Gael como eu errei com ela! O que eu faço? – perguntou desesperado.

-Vem comigo! Só tem um remédio para isso! – disse puxando o cavaleiro que deixou ser levado.

Nikolle passou na casa de gêmeos para ver como Saga estava. Quando chegou lá pode vislumbrar a discursão do cavaleiro com as três grandes sacerdotisas de Zara.

-Estou muito preocupado com a menina! Seus poderes divinos estão saindo do seu controle! – disse Saga preocupado.

-Saga nós entendemos sua preocupação especial com Nikolle, mas ninguém pode fazer nada para ajuda-la! É um caminho que ela precisa trilhar sozinha! – disse Izani sabiamente.

-E ela também deve estar abalada psicologicamente... Muito trabalho... Mil eventos sociais... É ela quem cuida dos interesses de Zara aqui no mundo externo e ainda tem a briga dela com Shiryu! – disse Kana que tricotava um casaquinho.

-Compartilhamos de sua preocupação Saga, pois Nikolle também é como uma filha para nós! – disse Anastácia – Mas ela achará seu caminho...

-Desejo o melhor para ela... – disse o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

-Boa tarde! – disse a garota entrando na sala principal de gêmeos – A porta tava aberta fui entrando...

-Sabe que é sempre bem vinda! – disse Anastácia sorrindo – Mas a quanto tempo está nos escutando?

-O suficiente para saber que vocês e Saga estão se preocupando a toa! – disse confiante – Saori disse que pode me ajudar...

-Serio! Fico muito aliviado! – disse Saga em uma expressão de alivio.

-Fico feliz que se importe tanto comigo! – disse Nikolle enigmática.

-Bom eu era muito amigo do seu pai e eu te vi nascer! – disse com uma gotinha de nervossimo – É natural que eu me sinta meio pai!

-Tudo bem! Não estou achando ruim... Não precisa ficar nervoso... – disse sorrindo mais enigmaticamente ainda – Bom Anastácia você está melhor ou ainda precisa das minhas poções?

-Bom para dizer a verdade eu quero suas poções calmantes, se não for abuso é claro! – disse sorrindo.

-Que isso! Claro que pode me pedir a poção que quiser... Só eu não tendo de matar ninguém para prepara-la... Saga você pode ir busca-las amanhã?

-Vou sim Nick! Amanhã cedo eu passo lá! – disse o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

-Bom então eu já vou porque tenho que prepara umas aulas para amanhã! – disse saindo e se despedindo.

-Ah Nikc? Você e o Shiryu... Nada? – perguntou esperançosa Kana para ver o filho e a pupila juntos.

-Não! Nada! Somos só amigos agora! – disse em triste sorriso e se virou para ir embora.

Uma semana tinha passado desde aquele dia e Hathor transbordava felicidade por estar ao lado de Milo. O cavaleiro tinha mudado consideravelmente de comportamento. Cumprimentava bem a todos, não saia mais para suas noitadas e não provocava mais confusão entre as amazonas mais novas do santuário.

-Shion a Nikc é um gênio! Esplendido o que ela fez pelo Milo e pela Hathor! – disse Athena que observava o casal que fazia um piquenique nos jardins da casa de peixes.

-Ninguém levou fé no que ela ia fazer e olha só como os dois estão felizes! – disse Shion admirando a cena rara de se ver.

-Temos que louvar as deusas do destino por terem iluminado a cabeça de Nikc para isso! O santuário é só paz amor e harmonia... – disse sorrindo.

-Tirando Nikc e Shiryu! Esses dois estão de cortar o coração! – disse olhando para o chão e balançando a cabeça.

-É isso que eu acho incrível! A Nikc resolve os problemas de todo mundo, mas não consegue resolver os seus... O que será que aconteceu realmente? – disse Athena deixando a pergunta no ar.

_Na mansão Natchios..._

Saga estava indo buscar mais uma vez as milagrosas poções de Nikolle para a mulher grávida que as usava todos os dias. Foi recebido por Alfred que disse que Lady Natchios estava na estufa.

-Bom dia Saga! – disse Nikc distraída enquanto mexia em uma orquídea - Veio buscar mais poções para Anastácia?

-Sim, mas também vim te visitar! Você sumiu do santuário... – disse o geminiano interessado no que ela estava fazendo.

-Estou querendo evitar encontros desnecessários... – disse se referindo a Shiryu.

-Bobagem! Vocês tem os mesmo amigo, gostam de coisa parecidas, protegem Athena e tocam na mesma banda! Vocês ainda vão se esbarrar muito! – disse fitando a belíssima orquídea que Nikc manuseava.

-É a mesma banda... Hoje você vai ao Canto das Sereias vê o lançamento do cd né! – perguntou recebendo uma resposta positiva e reparando que Saga não tirava os olhos da flor que ela manuseava – Gostou dela?

-Muito bonita! Que espécie é essa? – perguntou curioso.

-É uma Orquídea Negra! Proveniente da Núbia e foi meu pai quem plantou! – disse adubando a planta – Ele plantou a semente dessa flor rara no dia em que eu nasci, mas ela só floresce a cada 10 anos... É muito difícil ver sua flor!

-Ah é mesmo! E essa flor que tem poderes mágicos não é! Tristan me falou dela...E se ela está florescendo quer dizer que seu aniversário está perto... – disse acariciando as folhas da planta.

-Ela se adiantou seis meses! Mas quanto a poderes mágicos, ela tem sim! Eu sei preparar uma poção com essa flor que pode transformar qualquer sonho em realidade! Quando tinha dez anos e a planta deu sua primeira flor eu preparei a poção e dei de presente a Dohko... Ele a usou recentemente para que me fosse possível reviver Izani... – disse perdida em pensamentos.

-Nossa! Essa plantinha tem todo esse poder? – perguntou se afastando dela.

-A poção se preparada da forma certa pode tornar realidade qualquer coisa para um coração que tenha fé em si mesmo... – disse sorrindo – Só que quem tem a planta não pode ficar com a poção... O feitiço só da certo quando a poção vira um presente...

-Então já pensou pra quem vai dar essa preciosidade? – perguntou olhando Nikc pegar os ingrediente em um armário.

-Já sim! A você! – disse surpreendendo o cavaleiro – Mas você terá que fazer por merece-lo!

-Como assim? – perguntou intrigado. Não esperava por aquilo.

-Me contando a verdade! Só a verdade! – disse pegando algumas fotografias – Me diga sinceramente Saga! Observe meu pai na fotografia... Você que o conheceu tão bem, eu pareço em alguma coisa com Tristan Natchios?

-Sinceramente vocês são muitos distintos fisicamente, mas a índole é idêntica! – disse convicto reparando o inglês meio alourado com os olhos castanhos com a filha nos braços.

-Índole é uma coisa que a gente adquire depois que nasce e tem alguma experiência no mundo! Personalidade é algo que se herda geneticamente e sob a influência dos signos e estrelas! – disse convicta também.

-Está querendo dizer que acha que Tristan não é seu pai? – perguntou engolindo seco.

-Responda você! – disse colocando a foto da mãe do cavaleiro com ele e Kanon no colo diante dos olhos de Saga – Pode ver alguma coisa familiar entre eu e ela?

-Nikc, eu... – disse, mas foi interrompido pela amazona.

-Meu pai disse pra mim antes de morrer que tinha um grande segredo a me contar e que talvez ele me perderia por causa dele! – disse revelando o que o pai dissera no leito de morte – Mas ele morreu antes de me dizer alguma coisa... Mas uma coisa eu te digo, eu não sou idiota! Todos sabem que minha mãe sempre amou você... E Anastácia me disse há alguns dias que você tinha uma filha... O que você está me escondendo Saga? Olhe para sua mãe e pra mim... Mesmo olhos cabelo, tipo físico...

O cavaleiro ficou em silêncio encarando a Lady de forma enigmática. Isso irritou Nikolle.

-Saga não tente me enrolar! Eu sou a fotocópia da sua mãe, você vira e mexe está me chamando de filha e preocupado comigo! – disse se exaltando – Agora me diga se existem possibilidades do meu sobre nome se Gemini e não Natchios?

-Tem sim Nick! Essa duvida vem me remoendo desde que sua mãe me procurou antes da batalha contra Apollo! – disse Saga fitando-a intensamente.

-O que? Alcion te procurou? – perguntou estufata.

-Sim! Uns dias antes da batalha acontecer ela me procurou e disse que você era minha filha! – desabafou o cavaleiro – Pelo o que ela me contou aconteceu na ilha de Zara em um dos cultos a Deusa da Fertilidade... Anastácia tinha se envolvido com Mitsumasa Kido por causa de uma previsão de um maldito oráculo e eu tinha perdido a razão de viver... Eu não me lembro bem, pois estava muito alterado aquela noite e como você mesmo disse que sua mãe sempre teve uma fixação por mim não foi difícil manipular os meios para chegar aos fins!

-Meu pai sabia disso? – perguntou confusa fitando o vidro da estufa.

-Eles não eram casados na época que aconteceu, mas eram noivos... Pelo que sua mãe me disse ele a proibiu de contar isso a alguém e te criou como se fosse seu pai biológico! – disse estranhando a atitude passiva da guerreira – Você me odeia por isso?

-Não, eu não odeio! Para mim é um grande privilegio! Só o que me intriga é a questão de você está esperando para me contar esse fato esplendido! – disse sorrindo.

-Me desculpe! Fui covarde! Achei que não me aceitaria por ter negligenciado carinho e cuidados a você durante todos esses anos... – disse abraçando a filha.

-Sei que não fez por mal... Pai! – disse sorrindo com lagrimas nos olhos – Cara que demais! Pai! Quem diria...

-Filha! É muito bom poder te chamar assim! – disse abraçando de novo a filha.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

De volta ao santuário Nikc e Saga contaram a novidade para os que ainda não sabia, pois Izani, Kana, Kamus, Dohko e Anastácia já sabiam de tudo.

-Nossa nunca pensei que ter Saga como sogro fosse tão interessante! – disse Giogio fazendo todos os presentes rirem.

Milo e Hathor que estão mais afastados do pessoal, mas atentos a tudo, namoravam na varando do ultimo templo no santuário. Admiravam o belo por do sol grego, quando Hathor de repente ficou imóvel e sua pele gelou com se tivesse visto um fantasma.

-Hathor? Amor? O que foi? – perguntou Milo olhando para onde a deusa olhava. Pode vislumbrar Shiryu e Shun subindo com um terceiro homem que ele não conhecia, mas sabia se tratar de alguém importante, pois seu cosmo era extremamente poderoso. "Quem seria ele?" perguntou a si mesmo.

-Seth! – disse Hathor como se respondendo aos pensamentos do namorado.

-O que? Aquele é seu noivo? – perguntou recebendo uma resposta afirmativa da deusa.

Entraram imediatamente no templo. Sem ação apenas observaram o visitante se dirigir a Athena e Nike.

-Grande soberana da sabedoria grega! É um prazer conhece-la! – disse beijando a mão de Saori. A deusa ficou deslumbrada com a beleza do deus egípcio. Tinha longos e lisos cabelos negros com o brilho arroxeado. Seus olhos eram de um profundo violeta. De porte atlético e altura considerável, Seth era ao mesmo tempo temível e belo.

-Igualmente Deus Seth! A que devo a honra? – perguntou gentilmente a deusa.

-Vim tratar de assunto com a bela Nike! – disse se dirigindo a outra deusa – Mais bela do que nunca! – disse beijando a mão de Nikolle.

-Bem vindo a Grécia Seth! Imagino o que venha tratar comigo... Mas precisa descansar! Venha comigo, vou acomoda-lo no templo de Athena! – disse indicando o caminho.

-Obrigado! Senhoras e senhores com sua licença! – disse se retirando com a deusa.

-Ai Milo! Ele deve ter vindo me buscar! – disse Hathor em prantos – Eu não quero me casar com ele!

-Hei se acalma! – disse erguendo o queixo da deusa obrigado-a a fita-lo – Vai dá tudo certo! Ninguém vai te tirar de mim! Eu prometo...

-Mas... – foi interrompida pelo cavaleiro.

-Nick disse que te ajudaria não foi? – disse recebendo uma afirmativa – Então confie nela que ela vai dar um jeito!

Esperavam ansiosos o retorno da deusa da vitória, pois todos os presentes desejavam saber o que Seth fazia na Grécia sem nem ao menos ter avisado ninguém da sua vinda!

Quando Nikc voltou o interrogatório foi geral.

-Espera ai pessoal! Um de cada vez! – disse se desvencilhando das perguntas.

-O que Seth faz aqui Nikc? – perguntou Ikki desconfiado.

-Veio a mando de Rá! – disse pausadamente.

-Ah eu sabia ele veio me buscar! Eu não vou e pronto! – disse Hathor batendo o pé no chão com uma atitude infantil.

-Calma Hathor! Seth quer esse casamento tanto quanto você! Resumindo a missa, ele também não deseja se casar! – disse em tom de impaciência.

-Ah não? E quanto tempo sabe disso? – perguntou Milo desconfiado.

-Desde que trouxe Hathor para cá! Acha mesmo que eu iria arriscar uma guerra entre deuses egípcios e gregos por causa de suas trapalhadas Milo? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-E porque não me disse isso assim que eu cheguei aqui? – perguntou Hathor com o orgulho ofendido.

-Porque eu precisava de uma espécie de freio para o pervertido aqui! – disse vendo a cara de confusão de Milo – Se ele soubesse que estava tudo liberado talvez ela não teria te dado o valor que te dá agora!

-Cada dia que se passa acredito mais que você é um gênio Nikc! – exclamou Shion congratulando a amazona.

-Obrigado! Mas Seth fica aqui enquanto Rá pensa que ele está visitando Hathor, pois pelo que Seth me falou Rá não aceita que o casamento não seja realizado! – disse Nikc finalizando o assunto.

-Mas o que nós vamos fazer? – perguntou Hathor em pânico – Como vamos convencer meu pai que amo outro?

-Nós não querida! Você e Seth são os únicos que tem que assumir o problema! O único remédio é vocês serem sinceros com seu pai e enfrentarem a ira dele, caso ela exista! – disse Nikc finalizando o assunto novamente – Bom pessoal da banda ta na hora de irmos ao Canto das Sereias! Um show precisa ser realizado hoje...

Continua...

Hello people! E ai gostando da História? Deixem um alôzinho bem bonitinho pra mim viu!

Kisus...

Autora está escrevendo no escritório quando Milo chega assoviando e comendo pipoca.

-Quer? – perguntou oferecendo a ficwriter.

-Claro! Desde quando eu resisto a pipoca!

-E ai? Eu e Hathor já somos felizes para sempre? – perguntou Milo com a boca cheia de pipoca.

-Ainda to escrevendo!

-Tá demorando hein! – disse o escorpião se achando.

-Olha lá como fala comigo! Seu inseto pervertido! Foi graças a mim que você e Hathor se conheceram...

-Ih tem razão! – vendo a autora fazendo biquinho – Oh coração não fica assim você sabe que eu te amo...

-Interesseiro! – disse sorrindo.

-Mas se você não está trabalhando na minha fic o que está fazendo? – perguntou o escorpião desconfiado.

-Trabalhando na próxima!

-O que? Você ainda nem acabou a minha! – disse Milo dando um piti.

-Calma por enquanto to pesquisando a minha vitima!

-Que isso? – perguntou Milo lendo a tela do computador – Os douradinhos mais populares? Você fez uma pesquisa?

-Fiz sim... E os preferidos das ficwrites são Saga, Kamus e Shura!

-O que eu não to no meio?

-Não para o perfil que eu to procurando! Você é muito pervertido...

-Que perfil você ta procurando?

-O cara da próxima fic tem que ser dinâmico e audacioso!

-Eu sou dinâmico e audacioso! – disse de peito estufado.

-É! Mas você já tem uma fic... ô.Ô

-Mas então quem vai ser a próxima vitima? Espero que ele passe bastante aperto na próxima fic! – disse Milo fazendo cara de mal.

-Como Saga e Kamus são futuros projetos, pois tenho planos diferentes para eles, eu escolhi o espanhol...

-Ah essa até eu quero ler... Aquele espanhol tomou meu titulo de pervertido...

-Titulo de pervertido você sempre vai ter... Mas de acordo com a Saory-san o Shura é o Don Juan...

-Ah ta! Até parece que aquele espanhol tem esse poder...

-Milo não caça confusão com as meninas porque elas tem o Shura em alta conta...

-Ih! Foi mal... Vocês sabem que eu também amo vocês...

-Elas sabem Milo...

-Mas sobre o que é a história?

-Surpresa! Mostro só pra você... Olha!

-Hahaha! Meninas esse espanhol vai s dar mal... Leiam...

-Não me culpem peã propaganda! Foi recomendação do Milo!


	10. Uma briga e uma reconciliação

A Deusa e o Escorpião 

**NA: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e sim a Masami Kurumada e companhia limitada! Apenas Nike e Hathor são criações minhas para essa fic. (O nome Giorgio p/ Mascara da Morte eu to usando com a licença de Saory-san).**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 10 – Uma reconciliação e uma briga**

A noite chegou e o Canto das Sereias estava lotado de gente trajando vestidos elegantes e ternos. Ali se encontravam os maiores colaboradores da Fundação filantrópica que Nikolle, Saori e Julian tinham fundado recentemente. Só se encontrava ali que estavam realmente engajados em projetos sociais ou destinava grandes verbas para a filantropia.

Seth foi com Saori e Seiya e quando avistou Hathor e Milo juntos veio cumprimentar o casal.

-Hathor minha bela princesa! – disse beijando a mão da deusa e se voltando o cavaleiro de Escorpião – Então você é o digníssimo Milo de Escorpião?

-Sou sim, muito prazer Seth! – disse Milo apertando a mão do deus com uma certa raiva oculta.

-Escuta Hathor, a Nike me falou que precisamos contar a seu pai o que está acontecendo o mais rápido possível! Quando estiver pronta para dizer me chama que juntos enfrentaremos ao grande Rá! – disse sorrindo e partindo dali para ir a pista de dança para ver o show que iria começar.

-Boa noite senhoras e senhores! – cumprimentou Nikc – Queremos que saibam que é um prazer e uma felicidade para nós estarmos aqui hoje apresentando o nosso trabalho! Apresento-lhes o novo álbum do Anjos Rebeldes, esperamos que gostem...

Uma balada romântica foi entoada pela banda e Hathor puxou Milo para dançar.

**Eu e você, não é assim tão complicado**

**Não é difícil perceber**

**Quem de nós dois vai dizer que impossível**

**O amor acontecer**

**Seu eu disser que já nem sinto nada**

**Que a estrada sem você é mais segura**

**Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara**

**Eu já conheço seu sorriso, leio o teu olhar**

**Teu sorriso é só disfarce e eu já nem preciso...**

**Sinto dizer... que amo mesmo**

**Ta ruim pra disfarçar**

**Entre nós dois não cabe mais nenhum segredo**

**Alem do que já combinamos**

**No vão das coisas que a gente disse**

**Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos**

**E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero**

**A frase fica pelo avesso, meio na contra-mão**

**E quando finjo que esqueço, eu não esqueci nada**

**E cada vez que eu fujo em me aproximo mais**

**E te perder de vista assim é ruim de mais**

**E é por isso que atravesso o seu futuro**

**E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**

**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado**

**Nem revirar um sentimento revirado**

**Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída**

**Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida!**

**Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar**

**Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa**

**Falar só por falar**

**Que eu já não to nem ai para essa conversa**

**Que a história de nós dois não me interessa**

**Se eu tento esconder meias verdades**

**Você já conhece meu sorriso lê o meu olhar**

**Meu sorriso é só disfarce e o que eu já nem preciso**

**E cada vez que eu fujo em me aproximo mais**

**E te perder de vista assim é ruim de mais**

**E é por isso que atravesso o seu futuro**

**E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**

**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado**

**Nem revirar um sentimento revirado**

**Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída**

**Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida!**

Nick parou de cantar e agradeceu. Logo outras musicas foram cantadas e apresentadas a sociedade grega.

Na hora que Milo e Hathor se sentaram começaram a comentar sobre a primeira música que a banda tinha tocado.

-Nossa deu pra perceber que a Nikc ainda gosta muito do Shiryu pela música que ela fez! – disse Hathor se lembrando da letra.

-Eh esse dois precisam deixar de ser cabeça dura! – disse Milo – Foram feitos um para o outro!

-Concordo em gênero, numero e grau! – disse Gael que escutou a conversa sem querer – Faria qualquer coisa para juntar esse dois! É deprimente vê-los assim!

-Também acho! Mas ta me passando uma idéia pela cabeça aqui agora que talvez dê certo! – disse Milo que contou o seu plano para Gael e Hathor que aprovaram e deram boas gargalhadas.

Depois que a banda apresentou seu repertorio, um DJ balado começou animar a festa e os integrantes da banda trocaram de roupa para posarem para as fotos da imprensa.

A ultima que desceu foi Nikolle surpreendendo os fotógrafos, pois estava vestida em um belíssimo vestido longo de cetim dourado. De alças finas, decote generoso e uma fenda até metade da coxa Lady Natchios deixou muitos marmanjos sem fôlegos. Seus cabelos vinham presos por uma bela fivela dourada em forma de raminhos de flor.

Pousou para foto ao lado dos meninos de bronze que estavam de terno e camisa preta, a gravata era cada uma de uma cor dando um charme especial a cada rapaz.

Assim que terminou a secção de fotos Gael e Milo colocaram seu plano em ação.

-Dite dá pra conjurar umas rosas agora? – perguntou Milo que chegava com Gael.

-Agora? Mas para quê? Já deu rosas para a Hathor hoje! – disse achando estranho – E a propósito eu não vou pedir de novo para parar de me chamar de Dite!

-Tá foi mal! Desculpa! – disse Milo gesticulando – Mas não são rosas para Hathor! São para Nikc...

-Seu aracnídeo pervertido! Ta traindo a Hathor com a Nikc? – perguntou enfurecido Louis.

-Sua fama o precede Milo! – disse Gael fazendo Milo ficar sem graça – Não é para ele dar as rosas a Nikc! É para Shiryu tentar fazer a coisa certa dessa vez...

-Ah ai a coisa muda de ângulo! Querem que cor? – perguntou inocentemente.

-Vermelhas! Lógico! – disse Milo dando um tapa na nuca do cavaleiro de peixes.

-Milo você não tem noção do perigo mesmo! – disse lhe entregando o ramalhete de rosas e dando as costas.

-Perfeito vamos para parte B! Você vai falar com Shiryu e eu com a Nikc! – disse Gael indo em direção a deusa que conversava com Saori e Julian.

-O que eu não faço para retribuir um favor! Ah mais a Nikc merece! – disse Milo indo cumprir sua parte no plano.

Saiu a procura do Dragão e o encontrou em um canto fitando o mar.

-O que um amor mal resolvido não faz hein! Mas eu tenho a solução para o seu problema! – disse Milo chegando perto.

-Ah Milo não enche! – disse Shiryu – Ta parecendo aqueles vendedores chatos de canal de compras...

-Nossa valeu mesmo! To aqui na melhor das intenções e você me trata assim! Não quer fazer as pazes com a Nikc? – perguntou sorrindo.

-Só um milagre para faze-la me perdoar... – disse Shiryu lembrando o quanto foi insensível.

-Bom Gael me contou do probleminha da Nikc e ela também estava errada em não te contado nada! Acho que não é questão de perdão e sim de você admitirem que se amam e que mesmo com as adversidades querem ficar juntos... –disse Milo filosofando (gastou todo o vocabulário agora! ).

-Bom se é assim... Concordo com você! Mas como você vai fazer esse milagre?

-Você está com o negocio que você e Gael compraram no shopping? – perguntou sorrindo.

-Sim! Desde que eu comprei ando com ele reunindo coragem... – disse Shiryu quase entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

-Então hoje é o dia! Escuta o plano é o seguinte... – disse estendendo as rosas para Shiryu.

Gael estava cansado de procurar quando avistou Nikolle conversando com Saori e Julian.

-DIVINA! Que bom que te encontrei... –disse Gael ofegante.

-Calma Gael! Porque o escândalo? – disse rindo com a deusa da sabedoria e o deus dos mares.

-Uma catástrofe! Lá no terraço onde será servido o jantar dentro de alguns minutos... – disse o estilista gesticulando bastante.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

-Vem que eu vou te mostrar! Só tem como entender vendo! – disse a biba louca puxando a deusa que pediu um delicado "com licença" para Saori e Julian.

Quando chegaram ao terraço tudo estava em perfeita ordem só que deserto. Nikc pensou em ver um certo movimento de garçons, mas não tinha ninguém. Adentrou no terraço que estava fracamente iluminado por velas e as grandes janelas estavam semi-abertas para arejar o lugar. Nikc deu mais uma olhada no ambiente e constatou que não estava errado.

-Gael, você vai me desculpar, mas não tem nad.. – mas era tarde a hora em que se virou, pois Gael a tinha trancado no terraço – O que essa biba louca pretende? – disse tentando abrir a porta a força, mas alguma coisa do lado de fora oferecia resistência. (Milo, Gael e Tritão, que também estava metido no meio da armação, a seguravam).

Virou-se e deu mais uma olhada no terraço e constatou que tinha mais alguém ali. Não podia ver sua face de longe por causa da pouca luminosidade, mas reconheceria esse cosmo em qualquer lugar do mundo...

-Shiryu... – disse finalmente se aproximando.

-Oi Nikc! – disse se levantando de onde estava sentado.

-Pode me dizer o que significa isso? – perguntou com toda as sua imponência.

-Os rapazes me ajudaram a tomar um atitude que eu deveria ter tomado a muito tempo... – disse olhando fixamente para ela e se ajoelhando – Me perdoa?

-Ah Shiryu levanta daí vai... – disse tentando erguer o cavaleiro – Foi você mesmo que disse que temos metas diferentes na vida! Não há nada o que perdoar...

-Há sim! Gael me contou que não pode ter filhos... – disse a queima roupa, queria ser sincero, mas se arrependeu por ver brotar uma lagrima no belo rosto da deusa.

-Ele não tinha esse direito... E agora você que voltar para mim por pena... – disse fitando o chão e chorando.

-Não você está errada! Tinha que ter me contado isso! Somos uma dupla, tínhamos que ter passado por isso juntos... Não precisava ter sofrido calada! – disse pegando o rosto da moça e enxugando as lagrimas – Eu amo você... Pra mim não faz diferença se pode ter filhos ou não...

-Mas você disse que queria uma família! – disse Nikc com voz de choro.

-E quero! Você... Você é a minha família... Eu te amo! Não posso desejar mais que isso! E filhos... Filhos nascem do amor e não necessariamente do sangue... Podemos ser uma família de varias formas desde que haja amor! E eu te amo Nikc... – disse abraçando a deusa que chorava descompassada – Olha! –disse tirando uma caixinha de veludo do bolso – Fui a alguns dias com Gael comprar isso para você! Ele disse que resolveria todos os nossos problemas...

-O que é? – perguntou Nikc que secava as lagrimas.

De súbito ele abriu a caixinha e mostrando a ela um magnífico anel de água-marinha perguntou – Quer se casar comigo e ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo?

Nikolle encostou sua testa na dele e fechou os olhos e em um movimento sutil pediu um beijo e selou a resposta – Claro que eu quero! Quem recusaria essa proposta tentadora? – disse sorrindo.

Com a testa ainda encostada na dela ele contou uma canção que a deusa já conhecia bem...

**On my knees, I'll ask**

De joelhos, eu pedirei...

**Last chance for one last dance**

Última chance para uma última dança

'**Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand**

Porque com você, eu confrontaria todo o inferno para segurar sua mão!

**I'd give it all I'd give for us**

Eu daria tudo, eu daria por nós...

**Give anything but I won't give up**

Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei...

'**Cause you know, you know, you know**

Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...

**That I love you, that I have loved you all along**

Que eu te amo, eu te amei o tempo todo

**And I miss you**

E eu sinto sua falta

**Been far away for far too long**

Estive longe por muito tempo

**I keep dreaming you'll be with meand you'll never go**

Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo e você nunca irá

**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

Paro de respirar se eu não a vir mais

-Lembra dessa música? – perguntou embalando a moça.

-Como poderia me esquecer? – respondeu a amazona sorrindo.

Da porta quatro personalidades espiavam e estavam satisfeitos com o resultado do plano.

-Milo você é bom de mais! - disse para si mesmo dando pulinhos.

-Essa até eu tenho que admitir... – disse Tritão.

-Hei! A idéia da aliança foi minha! – disse Gael indignado.

-Tá bem! Nosso somos de mais! – disse Milo admitindo.

-Vocês são é convencidos demais! Sabiam? – disse Hathor que estava hiper feliz pela amiga.

A festa de lançamento do CD da banda Anjos Rebeldes continuavam a todo vapor quando Nikc e Shiryu foram "soltos" por Gael e Milo.

-Ai Divina! Fico tão feliz que tenham se acertado! – disse Gael abraçando Nikc e olhando para o anel de noivado no dedo da moça – Fico imensamente feliz! Para quando é o casório?

-Calma biba louco! A gente acabou de ficar noivos! – disse Shiryu rindo e abraçando a futura Sra. Suiyama.

-Mas isso é para ontem gente! – disse dando um acesso de histeria.

Saga que estava com Anastácia em um local próximo aos três ficou espantado em ver a filha abraçada com Shiryu. Se aproximou e perguntou:

-Fizeram as pazes? Tava demorando... – disse arrancando risos.

-Ah! A propósito Saga... Eu pedi sua filha em casamento... Tenho sua permissão? – perguntou Shiryu a queima roupa surpreendendo até mesmo Anastácia.

-Que isso rapaz? Sou pai dela não tem nem 24 horas e você já quer tira-la de mim? – perguntou fazendo beicinho.

-Saga, querido! – repreendeu Anastácia – Olha o ciúmes!

-Ciúmes? Eu? – perguntou incrédulo arrancando risos de todos.

-Saga sabe o que eu tava reparando? – perguntou Gael recebendo uma negativa – Já sei de onde a Nikc tirou esses encantadores olhos esmeraldas... São iguaizinhos aos seus...

-É, são bonitos que nem os meus, mas já tem dona! Viu, Gael? – disse Nikc repreendendo.

-Querida, o que é bonito é para ser observado e elogiado! E agora com licença que estão me chamando... – disse saindo indo em direção a algumas damas da sociedade grega.

A festa transcorreu bem e todos os cavaleiros ficaram aliviados de ver Nikolle e Shiryu juntos de novo.

No dia seguinte no Santuário a maioria dos dourados se reuniram com Nick no templo de Capricórnio para comentarem da festa.

-Nossa Nikc a festa estava realmente boa ontem! – disse Shaka que saiu pela festa arrasando corações.

-É verdade! E a mulherada presente tava nota dez! – disse Giorgio que ajudava Shura a fazer um almoço bem espanhol.

-Que bom se divertiram... Fico feliz que tenham ficado satisfeitos! – disse a lady em tom de felicidade.

-Eu ouvi todo mundo falando bem da festa e do trabalho da banda! Até o Dite que é super exigente com festa tava adorando... – disse Kanon relembrando a empolgação do cavaleiro de peixes.

-E por falar em Afrodite ele sumiu ontem um pouco depois do show e eu não o vi mais! Alguém tem noticias? – perguntou Aiolos intrigado com desaparecimento de Louis.

-Ah ele deve ter fugido com aquele produtor gay da Nikc! Como é mesmo o nome... Gael! Devem estar vivendo uma fantasia amorosa nesse instante! – disse Giorgio debochando.

-Escuta Gio... Quando você vai largar do pé do Louis? – perguntou Nikc com a face divertida.

-Quem sabe o dia que ele virar homem? – sugeriu Aiolia que jogava cartas com Aldebaran e Dohko.

-E quem disse que ele não é? – perguntou inocentemente a amazona.

-Ah Nikc me poupe! Um homem tem que ser muito gay para privilegiar a beleza, ter o apelido de Afrodite e ainda por cima viver no meio das rosas! – disse Kanon arrancando risos.

-Bem tio, toda regra tem sua exceção! – disse Nikc enigmática.

-Tô gostando de ver... Até me chamando de tio está! – disse o gêmeo de Saga orgulho, mas de repente parando e fazendo uma expressão de tipo "caindo a ficha" – Sobrinha querida do meu coração! O que você sabe que a gente ainda não sabe?

-Louis me fez jurar que não contaria nada! – disse com um sorriso maroto causando a curiosidade até em Shaka que era o mais reservado quanto a esse assunto.

-Conta vai por favor! A gente não conta pra ninguém! – disse Aiolia se corroendo de curiosidade.

-Prometem guardar segredo? – perguntou recebendo uma afirmativa geral – Bom vocês se lembram daquela secretaria polonesa da fundação que de vez em quando anda trás da Saori pelo Santuário inteiro?

-A Ketra? – perguntou Aiolos – Aquela loura, alta, olhos cor de mel, perfumada e siliconada?

-Pode dizer gostosa de uma vez! A Nikc não vai ficar ofendida... – disse Giorgio em tom de impaciência – Mas o que tem ela?

-Está saindo com Louis há dois meses! – disse revelando a verdade.

-O que? O Dite ta catando aquele avião? – perguntou Shura furioso da cozinha – É por isso que ela não me dava bola!

-E a gente achando que o Dite não dava no couro! – disse Aldebaran que tinha deixado as cartas caírem tamanha foi a surpresa.

-É! Se deram mal! Em quanto ficavam ai dando bobeira chamando ele de Dite, ele passou a perna e vocês e está saindo com uma mulher, na minha opinião, deslumbrante! – disse Nikc deixando-os ainda mais abismados.

No shopping de Atenas...

-Hathor, minha deusa! Vamos comer, eu to azul de fome! Você já experimentou a loja inteira! – disse Milo que teve que acompanhar a namorada ao shopping.

-Ai escorpiãozinho! Só mais um minuto! – disse saindo do trocador e se dirigindo a vendedora – Vou levar esses aqui!

-Ta louca! Ai tem roupa para você usar o ano inteiro e não repetir nenhuma! – disse Milo analisando a pilha.

-Milo querido! Deixe de ser implicante! – disse Hathor pagando –Você adora quando eu visto uma roupa nova!

-Eu adoro é tirar sua roupa nova! – disse ao pé do ouvido da deusa.

-Milo, seu pervertido! – censurou Hathor com medo de alguém ter escutado.

-Mas é verdade! – disse beijando-a ao saírem da loja.

Estavam andando distraidamente quando os dois trombaram em um casal bastante singular.

-Ah me desculpe! – disse Milo pegando as sacolas no chão e reparando em quem havia trombado – Dite? E... Ketra?

-Milo de escorpião para de me chamar de Dite! – xingou Louis.

-Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – disse reparando a mulher que o acompanhava.

-O mesmo que você! Seu aracnídeo lesado! – disse fazendo Hathor (que sabia de tudo) rir.

-Impossivel... Eu estou acompanhando minha namorada as compras... Só se vocês forem... – disse apontando de um para o outro.

-Algum problema em eles serem namorados, querido? – perguntou Hathor se divertido com a situação.

-O que? Impossível... O Louis é... – disse abismado.

-Inseto pervertido se você completar essa frase eu te enveneno com minha rosa mais mortal! – disse Louis avançando em direção ao escorpião.

-Calma rapazes! – interveio Ketra – Milo, eu e Louis estamos juntos a dois meses! Em quanto a vocês perdiam tempo em debochar da cara dele, ele conseguiu o que o Shura vem tentando a meses... Me conquistar! Então sugiro que mude seus conceitos!

-Ele vai pensar na dica! Foi um prazer vê-los! – disse Hathor se despedindo e puxando Milo.

-Impossível... – murmurou o cavaleiro.

-Eu concordo com a Ketra! Ta na hora de você e alguns cavaleiros de ouro ficarem mais espertos! – disse Hathor rindo da cara do namorado.

Fazia dois meses que Nikolle e Shiryu tinham voltado as boas e estavam mais felizes do que nunca... O santuário era só calmaria, tirando Kanon, Shura e Aiolia que recentemente tinha começado a trabalhar no setor de propaganda da fundação, insistam nas noitadas... Mas não podia se dizer que incomodavam a paz do santuário...

Seth que ainda se encontrava na Grécia havia feito amizade com Hades e tinha ido passar uns dias na mansão do Imperador.

Hathor e Milo continuavam, com diria Giogio, naquela melação total! Mas seguiam felizes e juntos por incrível que pareça.

Nikc foi um tarde visitar Hathor em Escorpião a tarde já que Shiryu tinha adquirido o habito de jogar cartas na casa de câncer com os amigos...

-Hathor? – chamou distraída – Você ta em casa?

-Tô sim vem cá! – disse chamando Nikc até a sala de estar onde ela praticava yoga – Com querida como vai?

-Pode continuar praticando! – disse Nikc a impedindo de levantar – Só vim te avisar que seu pai está vindo para Grécia!

-O que? – disse Hathor desembolando as pernas.

-Isso mesmo! Ele disse que vem para a minha coroação para Rainha de Zara! – disse advertindo a amiga – Você e Seth precisam pensar no que dizer para ele!

-É eu sei! Mas você vai ser coroada rainha sozinha? – perguntou a deusa egípcia- E Shiryu? Não será coroado rei?

-Vai sim, mas não porque vamos nos casar, mas sim por Hyoga ter abdicado de seu direito ao trono para ser príncipe em Asgard com Freiya... Os lideres bélicos de Zara assim decidiram... Nosso casamento será depois! – disse sorrindo.

-Fico feliz! Mas quando meu pai chega? – perguntou aflita.

-Em uma semana! Já que a coroação é em dez dias...

Hathor e Seth passaram a semana aflitos, pois ainda não tinha reunido coragem para dizer ao Grande Rá que não se casariam.

Um dia antes de Rá chegar Athena e Nike preparam uma recepção para o deus soberano do Egito e Seth e Hathor tomaram uma decisão meio drástica no primeiro momento: Fingir! O que deixou Milo realmente chateado, mas impossibilitado de fazer alguma coisa.

Nikc disse a Hathor (que já havia concluído seu treinamento) que ela a testaria e se estivesse realmente pronta ganharia a armadura de Dama dos Deuses e seria a dama de companhia de Athena. O teste seria durante a recepção a Rá para o soberano ver que Hathor não tinha tirado só férias do Egito.

-Milo? – chamou Nikc entrando na casa de Escorpião – Você ta ai?

-Estou no quarto! Pode entrar! – disse colocando o livro que lia de lado – Olá!

-Oi! Vim te perguntar porque não vai a recepção de Rá?

-Porque não tenho estomago para a falta de coragem da Hathor! Enquanto ela não disser a verdade eu não vou encarar o pai dela! – disse em um desabafo sincero.

-Você tem razão, mas eu preciso de você lá! Hoje é o teste dela e você foi quem a treinou! O que vou dizer a Seth? Faz esse esforço por mim... – disse quase implorando.

-Deusa Nike, você tem muita sorte! Porque se fosse outro eu não iria! – disse dando a mão a deusa e subindo até o ultimo templo.

Rá era uma figura que impunha respeito na visão de Milo. Austero e imponente o grande deus egípcio era realmente fascinante.

Nikolle fez questão de apresentar o mestre de Hathor a Rá que logo simpatizou do rapaz e conversavam como velhos amigos.

-Nike! Grande rapaz esse que escolhestes para mestre da minha pequena Hathor! – disse o superprotetor da filha.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado Rá! Milo é um excelente e valoroso guerreiro que merece toda minha consideração! – disse Nikc sorrindo e notando a infelicidade do amigo ao ver Hathor e Seth juntos.

-E proponho um brinde! Saúde a Milo de Escorpião! – disse Rá dando um tapinha nas costas do rapaz.

-Saúde! – todos os cavaleiros gritaram, pois estavam tão chateado quanto o amigo com a atitude covarde de Hathor.

-Obrigado pela consideração pessoal! – disse sorrindo para os amigos – Nikc o que acha que iniciarmos o teste?

-Claro! Vamos trocar de roupa Hathor? – perguntou Nikc indicando o vestiário.

-Sim claro! – disse Hathor que fulminava Milo com o olhar.

No vestiário nenhuma das duas deusas trocou palavras, pois Hathor sabia o tanto que Nikolle desaprovava a sua atitude e ela sabia que ela estava certa, mas de onde tirar coragem para enfrentar a ira do pai?

Se dirigiram ao centro do pátio onde o pessoal jantava e mesas baixas, sentados em almofadas. A área central foi reservada para luta e nelas existia varias estatuas que ofereciam armas aos combatentes.

Nikc e Hathor vestiram indumentárias ao estilo egípcio e colocaram mascaras para a proteção de seus rostos, pois começaria a luta com adagas longas. As duas se posicionaram como mandava a tradição egípcia para iniciarem o combate. De costas elas se prepararam para atacar e ao sinal de Milo (que supervisionava a luta) viraram e começaram o combate.

As duas eram realmente habilidosas e em primeiro momento Nike foi surpreendida pela técnica de Hathor e foi derrubada no chão.

Nike tirou a mascara, pois aquilo só estava atrapalhando.

-Ponha a mascara! Não machuque seu lindo rosto! – disse Hathor dando a mão para amiga se levantar, mas Nike a surpreende e com um mortal se levantou pronta para atacar. Hathor também tirou sua mascara e partiu para cima da outra.

Nike que agora estava mais ciente da situação e com facilidade desarmou Hathor. A platéia assistia a tudo com muita surpresa, pois Nike e Hathor lutavam para valer.

Hathor deu um mortal e se aproximou de uma estatua e pegou um machado de mão. Nike percebendo que suas adagas seriam inúteis contra a arma, mirou-as nos "paises baixos" de duas espadas guardiãs e as lançou causando uma expressão de dor na cara dos homens e risos nas mulheres. Logo que abandonou a as adagadas Nike correu e pegou uma lança.

Em uma dança perfeita as duas mostraram o quanto eram habilidosas como qualquer arma. Hathor logo atacou com seu machado e Nike defendeu-se belamente.

Em um jogo de pernas, braços e uma ginga inigualável Nike desarmou Hathor que ainda tentou se defender da lança de Nike. Mas em um movimento certeiro Nike a derrubou e aproximou a lamina da garganta da deusa.

-Eu fui reprovada? – perguntou Hathor vendo o rosto impassível de Nike abrir um sorriso.

-Não! Você provou para mim ser digna da armadura! – anunciou Nikc.

-Mas eu perdi a luta...

-Ganhar... ou perder... isso não quer dizer nada! Importa o que você traz aqui! – disse apontando para o coração da deusa – E ele carrega muitos valores essenciais para alcançar as estrelas...

-Obrigada! – disse abraçando a deusa.

Nikc entregou a armadura para Hathor e deixou que a festa seguisse...

Na hora em que todos estavam se retirando Hathor avistou Milo saindo e foi atrás dele.

-Escorpiãozinho! – disse o abraçando.

-Não Hathor! – disse se desvencilhando – Não! Você é noiva de Seth e eu não te tocarei mais enquanto você o for!

-Mas Milo... – disse estranhando a atitude.

-Nada de mais Milo! Você precisa escolher Hathor! O que realmente quer para si? – perguntou a olhando fixamente.

-Você! – disse convicta – Tudo que eu quero é você!

-Porque não abre o jogo com seu pai?

-É porque ele nunca vai aceitar! – disse quase chorando.

-A vida é cheia de escolhas Hathor e são elas que separam os felizes dos medíocres! – disse saindo em direção ao seu templo.

Uma pessoal que assistia a tudo isso na penumbra ficou feliz em ver o casal se desentender...

Continua...

E ai pessoal? Saudações do Olimpo! E ai? Gostaram do capitulo? Espero que sim... Passei só pra dizer que as duas música usadas no capitulo uma é da nossa querida Ana Carolina e a outra dos fofíssimos do Nikcelback!

Kisus Imortais de Nikke


	11. Sera que tudo acada bem?

A Deusa e o Escorpião 

**NA: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e sim a Masami Kurumada e companhia limitada! Apenas Nike e Hathor são criações minhas para essa fic. (O nome Giorgio p/ Mascara da Morte eu to usando com a licença de Saory-san).**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 11 – Será que tudo acaba bem?**

Em capricórnio Milo encontro Shura e Nikc conversando animadamente sobre a coroação que aconteceria em alguns dias.

-E ai Nikc? Sua corte vai vir toda para a sua ascensão? – perguntou Shura debochado.

-Vão estar todos aqui! E não é ascensão coisa nenhuma! Não pense que eu pedi para ser rainha! Apenas aconteceu... – disse a deusa simplificando.

-É! As moiras e a tapeçaria do destino! – disse com o olhar vago – Mas me diz ai... Tem muita mulher bonita em Zara?

-Shura, Shura! Querendo roubar o posto de pervertido?- perguntou Nikc rindo – Você não tava namorando uma amazona novata esse dias?

-Estava! Verbo passado de não estar mais! E quem disse que eu quero roubar o lugar do Milo? – perguntou chocado.

-Roubar meu lugar? – perguntou Milo chegando perto da entrada de Capricórnio – Só se você comer muito arroz com feijão!

-Agora você é um senhor comprometido! É melhor nem tentar conservar esse posto, por que a Hathor não vai gostar... – disse Shura alertando.

-Hathor! Ta ai uma pessoa deveria ser citada! Ela se casa em breve sabia? E o nome do noivo não é Milo Homerus, e sim, Seth , o deus do submundo egípcio! – disse sarcástico.

-Milo você não está legal, né! – perguntou Nikc abraçando o amigo – Quer conversar?

-Pra que? – perguntou se segurando a amiga e transpassando todo seu sofrimento – Isso não vai faze-la me assumir...

-Er... Shura depois a gente termina o nosso papo...Vem Milo... Vamos lá para sua casa conversar...

-Falou pessoal! Boa noite... – disse Shura se despedindo e entrando para dentro de casa, indo em direção ao computador, pois recentemente tinha descoberto O MSN e tinha arranjado uma misteriosa namorada por lá.

-Nick? O Shiryu não vai ficar bravo com você? – perguntou Milo ainda abraçado a amiga.

-Não! Ele sabe o quanto nós somos amigos e todo mundo sabe que você é louco pela Hathor e eu pelo Shiryu... Então não tem nada de mais...

-Ah então menos mal... – disse se sentando no sofá de sua mansão zodiacal – Nikc porque ela é tão covarde?

-Você nunca sentiu medo na vida Milo? – perguntou Nikc encarando o cavaleiro.

-Pra nós cavaleiros de Athena, medo, é uma palavra meio sem espaço... Não acha?

-Milo! Nós somos mortais, seres humanos que sentem de tudo!

Até medo! E sentimentos são características que nos herdamos dos deuses... Eles não fizeram em sua imagem e semelhança? – perguntou recebendo uma afirmativa – Então! Hathor é uma deusa mas também sente medo... É realmente muito feio o que ela está fazendo, mas uma segunda chance sempre é necessária para quem ama... Já diria Shakspeare que "as pessoa que você mais ama e confiam são aquelas que te magoam com mais facilidade!... Milo errar é da natureza do mundo... Deuses e mortais e isso não exclui você e a Hathor...

-Você acha mesmo? – perguntou recebendo uma afirmativa – Ai Nick! Não sei o que seria do escorpiãozinho aqui sem você!

-Que isso Milo? – disse abraçando o amigo – Eu to aqui pro que der e vier...

-Obrigado! Mas se importa de me deixar sozinho? Eu preciso pensar...

-Claro! A vontade! Qualquer coisa eu to na mansão Natchios... – disse jogando um beijo para o cavaleiro e saindo do templo indo para Libra onde se encontrava Shiryu.

Milo foi em direção ao seu quarto onde tomaria uma ducha fria em sua suíte depois iria se deitar e passar a noite em claro pensando em sua deusa do amor e o que seria deles se situação continuasse assim...

Milo estacou ao ver sua cama toda bagunçada e uma belíssima mulher nua, enrolada em um lençol olhando fixamente para ele...

-Tina Lier! – disse reconhecendo a mulher.

-O Milo... Vim te dar um presente pela conclusão do treinamento da sua discípula... – disse se levantando e deixando o lençol cair... Dando uma visão total de seu corpo ao cavaleiro.

-Tina, espera! Você não estava na Turquia? – perguntou o cavaleiro se esquivando dela.

-Estava! Mas fiquei entediada lá sem você! – disse beijando o cavaleiro sem ser convidada...

-Tina não! Eu não quero te magoar, mas eu quero ficar sozinho... – disse se desvencilhando dela.

-Tá! Eu sei que você está chateado por causa daquela tonta da sua discípula e que você me traiu esse tempo todo com ela, mas eu relevo e espero começar tudo do zero!

-Eu te trai? Eu nunca assumi nada com você! Tina, nem amigos nos somos...

-O que? O que você acha que eu sou Milo? Um trapo que você pega e lagar a hora que bem entende? Você é meu e só meu... – disse aos berros.

-Eu não sou seu e nem de ninguém... E ponto final! E vai embora da minha casa! – disse explodindo de raiva e sem um pingo de paciência.

-Você está me botando para fora?

-É isso que está aparecendo! Não é? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

-Milo Homerus! Você ainda vai ficar comigo... Eu não vou deixar você em paz... Você vai me pertencer... Eu juro... SE não for por lagrimas vai ser por sangue...

-Vou é louca! – disse terminando de coloca-la para fora junto com as roupas dela.

-Me aguarde e verá! – disse saindo rapidamente do santuário.

Na amanhã seguinte Milo acordou se sentindo um lixo, pois não dormira nada e se sentia a ultima das criaturas, pois Hathor não queria assumi-lo perante o pai.

-Bom dia Milo! – disse alguém assuntando o cavaleiro.

-Louis? E Shura? – perguntou incrédulo – O que fazem aqui tão cedo?

-Ih... Ta mal! Nem me chamou de Dite! – disse o cavaleiro de peixes.

-Estamos aqui para tomar café da manhã com você e tentar te animar! – disse Shura fazendo torradas – Não dá para te ver para baixo assim... Você podia ser a encrenca do santuário, mas é a encrenca que mata a gente de rir... Esse santuário fica frio, monótono e silencioso quando você está mal...

-Obrigado pela dose de animo, mas vou precisar de mais do que isso... – disse tristemente.

-A Nikc falou que vem almoçar com você e que depois você vai com ela recepcionar o pessoal que vai chegar de Zara para a coroação! – disse Louis avisando.

-Tá beleza! A Nikc tem alta conta comigo, então o que ela deseja é uma ordem... – disse rindo um pouco.

Tomaram café juntos e mesmo as piadas do espanhol não surtiram efeito no escorpião desolado.

Depois de Hathor ter tentado falar varias vezes com Milo na casa de escorpião, Nick bateu a campainha e chegou com o almoço pronto (yakshoba) e conversou bastante com Milo que continuava deprê.

-Ai amigo, não suporto te ver assim... – disse puxando- o pela mão – Vem... Vou te mostrar meu povo... Os habitantes de Zara... Vamos a fonte de Athena, pois você vai me ajudar a recepciona-los...

-Mas Nikc... – mas a amazona fez aquela cara de "nada de mas Nikc" e o convenceu...

Andaram até uma parte remota do santuário grego em direção a fonte de Athena que ficava em um bosque que fazia divisa com o Templo da Coroa do Sol...

-Ah Nikc, o Apollo podia dar uma reformada nisso... Isso aqui ta caindo aos pedaços... – disse Milo analisando o templo em ruínas.

-Eu e ele estamos para começar uma escavação arqueológica que revitalizará o templo e com isso vamos recupera-lo e transforma-lo em uma espécie de museu ao ar livre, com restaurante e atrações artísticas...

-Nossa vai ficar fino hein! – disse notando que chegavam a uma construção de pedras em forma de circulo com uma pequena fonte ao centro –É aqui?

-Mais ou menos... – disse Nike elevando seu cosmo – Observe!

Milo observou com atenção durante alguns segundo e nada viu acontecer, quando já estava quase desistindo notou um vulto alaranjado passar por eles e se colocar entre eles e a fonte... Pode vislumbrar um leão e notou que não era um leão qualquer quando escutou:

-Que vem perturbar a paz da casa da cura? – perguntou o Leão aos visitantes.

-Sou eu! A reencarnação de Nike e rainha de Zara! – disse mostrando de forma pacifica seu cosmo e sua espada Anjo das sombras que sempre levava consigo.

-E quem é o outro forasteiro? – perguntou o leão encarando Milo.

-O cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião! – respondeu Milo – E quem é ele Nikc?

-O lendário Leão de Nemeia(1)! Ele guarda a entrada de Zara aqui no santuário! – disse a deusa se aproximando da pequena fonte.

-Porque? Existe outra entrada? – perguntou o cavaleiro curioso.

-Sim! Uma perto de Creta! É por lá que geralmente eu passo, mas a coroação é amanhã, então fica mais fácil os Elementais da Natureza e as outras amazonas passarem por aqui...

-Ah ta! E por onde ele vão chegar? – perguntou Milo notando que Nikc olhava fixamente para a água na fonte.

-Observe! – disse ascendendo seu cosmo.

A água da fonte começou a transbordas e a molhar os pés de Milo que espantado assistia o espetáculo. De repente uma poça de profundidade considerável foi formada e começou a se erguer no ar como se a água pudesse levitar. Milo notou que a água formou uma espécie de portal de mais ou menos três metros de altura e logo se solidificou se transformando em cristal puro.

-Fantástico! – disse vendo-a se abrir e muitas pessoas saírem de lá.

O povo de Zara era bem curioso. O cortejo se iniciava com as amazonas que usavam elmos no estilo romano e vestiam couraças adornadas com metais e pedras preciosas. Depois vinham os humanos que habitavam a ilha carregando jóias e oferendas para Athena e por ultimo vinham os Generais de Zara, cada um acompanhando o povo do qual era líder.

Andrina, líder das Sereias vinha com um cortejo bem exótico. Como era conhecedora de magia era capaz de transformar as caudas de suas sereias em pernas para que pudessem caminhar sobre a terra. Vinham adornadas com jóias marinhas e vestiam roupas em tons verde e azul carregando a insígnia da água.

Najara, a lideres da Valquirias vinha vestida ao mesmo estilo das amazonas e era acompanhada por mulheres aladas e de porte atlético que vestiam tons vermelhos e laranja para simbolizar o a força e a vitalidade.

Ofir e Leda, o respectivamente lideres dos magos e das feiticeiras da ilha formavam um casal encantador. Vinham vestidos com longas túnicas em tons negros e roxos para simbolizar o universo e as estrelas. Os magos e feiticeiras vinha enfeitados com flores naturais e pedras mágicas que evidenciavam sua beleza e singularidade.

Aniha, senhora das fadas vinha vestida com um encantador vestido rosa e suas assas pareciam serem feitas da mais fina seda do oriente. Ela e suas seguidoras eram realmente fascinantes, pois cada fada possuía uma cor e proteguia algo na natureza. Cada uma vestia uma cor, mas para os Zaarianos a fadas representavam o amor.

E finalmente Zeir e seus belos elfos (só elfos ouviram meninas, nada de elfas) eram realmente intrigantes. Belos e impassíveis. Conhecidos por serem excelentes guerreiros, os elfos eram os seres mais respeitados e poderosos de Zara. Vestiam tons marrons e verdes, pois são criaturas muito ligadas a terra e a sua magia.

-Louvada seja, nossa querida rainha! – disse Zeir, o elfo.

-Sejam bem vindos ao santuário da Grécia! – disse Milo fazendo um reverencia.

-Nós os elemntais, agradecemos a hospitalidade! – disse Aniha envolvendo Milo em um véu azul claro que cheirava a alecrim.

-É uma grande alegria vê-los aqui! É realmente bom, pois já estou com saudades de casa! – disse a rainha abraçando seus generais.

-Agora que as guerras acabaram pode voltar para o lar! – disse Najara que entregava uma lança de cristal de presente a Nikc – Presente das Valquirias!

-Bom existem assuntos pendentes por aqui! Mas obrigada e assim que eu puder voltarei a Zara! – disse recendendo a lança e a admirando.

-Bom vamos ver Athena! – disse Milo – Ela está a espera de vocês...

Chegaram ao santuário e foram recebidas com festa e alegria em honra a Athena.

-Obrigada! – disse Athena subindo a escadaria de seu templo para fazer um pronunciamento – Bom quero que sejam muito bem vindos e que é um honra para mim que a coroação de uma nova rainha e um novo rei de Zara seja feita no solo sagrado desse santuário! Como todos sabem a rainha de Zara é a representante de Nike sobre a terra, mas felizmente nessa era não temos a representante e sim a própria subindo ao trono e isso é um fato que nos permite dizer que os deuses estão em paz!

Ouviram salvas de palma e Nikc e Shiryu fizeram um reverencia a Athena pelas palavras e ela continuou:

-Como todos sabem também, aquele homem que tem a honra de ser coroado rei da ilha mágica, torna-se automaticamente o Grande mestre do Santuário de Athena e conhecendo o meu cavaleiro de Dragão como conheço não imagino escolha melhor! – disse escutando salvas de todos presentes.

-Mestre do santuário? – perguntou Shiryu aos cochichos a Nikc – Você não se esqueceu dessa parte?

-Err... Shion achou melhor não falar nada! Sabia que iria se recusar a ocupar o lugar dele! – disse sorrindo – Mas não se preocupe, você só assume quando ele estiver impossibilitado ou se aposentar... O que eu acho que vai demorar para acontecer, pois Shion e um homem de fibra... Você será o braço direito dele!

-Mas Nikc? Se ele é mestre do Santuário quer dizer que... – disse, mas foi cortado pela moça que concluiu o pensamento.

-Que ele já foi casado com uma rainha de Zara! O nome dela era Aleera e foi treinada junto com minha avó! Morreu na batalha contra Hades na qual só Dohko e Shion sobreviveram... – disse recontando uma história que a muito tinha ouvido e que quando tivesse oportunidade pediria um velho amigo seu para reconta-la aos cavaleiros.

-Quem diria! – disse e continuou escutando as palavras de Athena.

Milo voltada a escorpião depois da recepção que ajudara Nikc a fazer para os zaarianos. Tinha ficado mais leve pois esse povo era vivo e cheio que energias positivas, tinham o feito esquecer por algumas horas a sua grande decepção: Hathor!

-É por isso que eu digo que os sonhos são só para os ingênuos! Não dá para confiar em um coração apaixonado, Milo! – disse para si mesmo – Trate de tirar essa mulher da sua cabeça e começar a pensar direito novamente!

Quando chegou a entrada do seu templo estancou vendo Rá a porta esperando-o ansiosamente.

-Ah Milo! Meu rapaz que bom te encontrar! Estava precisando falar com você! – disse dando um abraço no cavaleiro.

-Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou gentilmente indicando a entrada do templo ao deus.

-Não! Quer dizer sim... Hathor não come a três dias! – disse o fitando intensamente.

-E? Como posso ajudar? – perguntou como se não tivesse nada com isso.

-E que ela não quer falar com ninguém... Nem mesmo com o noivo... E eu pensei que talvez por você ser o mestre dela talvez ela te escutasse! – disse Rá em tom de suplica – Por acaso você sabe de algum coisa que vem chateando?

-Talvez que sabe um certo casamento forçado? – perguntou atrevidamente Milo.

-Como assim força? Hathor nunca fez objeções a união! Seth citou alguma coisa mas ela nunca! – disse triunfante – Hathor irá se casar com Seth, pois ela sabe que isso é o melhor para ela!

-Bom se o senhor está dizendo... Você é o pai dela e sabe o que é melhor para sua filha, mas eu sou da opinião de que Hathor já é bem grandinha para tomar cota do próprio destino... – disse Milo em tom bem insolente.

-Milo está sendo insolente! Eu o estimo muito... Não faça essa simpatia acabar!

-E que eu não tenho que ficar me metendo na vida dela! Somos apenas mestre e discípulo! É melhor o senhor conversar com ela... É o mais certo a se fazer!

-Tem razão! Mas você pode tentar falar com ela e tentar faze com que ela coma algo? – perguntou suplicante – Eu a amo muito e não quero vê-la doente!

"Eu também a amo muito!" pensou Milo –Pode deixar grande Rá! Falarei com Hathor! - falou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Fico aliviado meu rapaz! – disse Rá subindo ao templo de Athena com o cavaleiro.

Quando subiam as escadarias, mais ou menos a altura da casa de Capricórnio, ouviram risadas de mulheres e uma música alta vindo de lá.

-Parece que o espanhol ta dando uma festa! – comentou Rá.

-É mesmo! Vamos lá dar um oi para ele só para marcar presença! – disse Milo arrastando Rá que falava que tinham que ir até Hathor – É só um minutinho! Não dá para perder a oportunidade de pentelhar o espanhol!

-Tudo bem! – disse Rá que também tinham um espírito bem brincalhão.

-Shura! – chamou Milo.

-Vem cá estamos na sala! – disse Shura gritando para competir com a música alta.

Na sala principal do templo estavam algumas aspirantes a amazonas e algumas guerreiras de Zara que dançavam com Giorgio, Kanon, Aioros, Shura e...

-Seth! – berrou Rá ao vê-lo agarrado a uma morena entregue a uma beijo bem "caliente".

-Ih danou-se! –disse Milo tentando tiram o deus dali.

-O que pensa que está fazendo Milo? – disse se desvencilhando do cavaleiro e se dirigindo a Seth – Como ousa desonrar minha Hathor?

-Olha Rá eu vou ser sincero! Eu não quero me casar com ele! Eu não a amo... Não vou fazer isso apenas para se satisfaze-lo! – disse Seth encarando a situação – Eu e sua filha chegamos a um consenso juntos! Ela ama outro home e também não deseja esse casamento!

-MAS PORQUE ELA NÃO ME DISSE NADA? – perguntou o Rá enfurecido fazendo as paredes de capricórnio tremerem.

-Porque ela temia essa reação sua! Explosiva e devastadora! Ela te ama muito e não que te decepcionar! – disse Seth simplificando.

-Me diga quem é o outro homem que ela ama que eu vou arrancar os olhos dele por ter feito a minha Hathor sair do caminho da virtude! – disse Rá.

-Pergunte a ela! Só ela pode te dizer isso! Não cabe a ninguém mais! Hathor não pode ser mantida na sua redoma de vidro! É uma rebelde e precisa de liberdade! – disse Nikc que chegava agora no templo por sentir o cosmo de Rá se alterar.

-Nikc! – disseram todos aliviados.

-Eu não quero ver minha filha agora, pois estou com muita raiva e não quero tomar a atitude errada! – disse Rá saindo – Vou dar uma volta para espairecer!

Todos suspiraram aliviados e Milo foi falar com Hathor como havia prometido a Rá. Foi até a cozinha e preparou uma bandeja com alimentos fortificantes para Hathor comer.

Bateu na porta duas vezes até escuta-la:

-Papai vai embora não quero comer!

-Posso entrar? –perguntou entreabrindo a porta.

-Milo! – disse Hathor sem acreditar – O que faz aqui?

-Seu pai disse que não queria comer! – disse colocando a bandeja em cima da mesa para a deusa.

-Porque veio?

-Seu pai já sabe de tudo! – disse seriamente – Quer dizer, sabe que não deseja se casar, mas não sabe que tínhamos algo juntos...

-E qual foi a reação dele?

-A pior possível! Disse que iria esganar o homem que te convenceu a não se casar com Seth!

-O que? E onde ele está agora?

-Ele disse que iria espairecer e Nikc foi com ele para tentar acalma-lo! Tenho certeza que ela dará um jeito colocar sensatez na cabeça do seu pai! – disse Milo colocando a mão na maçaneta indicando que iria embora.

-Espera! – disse Hathor colocando a mão sobre a dele – Fica e toma café comigo?

-Ah não sei... – disse Milo, mas ao encarar o olhar com de âmbar de Hahor cedeu aos encantos da deusa – Ta eu fico para te fazer companhia, mas só se você comer tudo!

-Tudo bem! – disse Hathor sorrindo e se sentando.

Durante o café Milo olhava atentamente para Hathor. Como ele sentia falta dela, seu perfume, sua pele quente e sedutora...

-Porque está me olhando dessa maneira? – perguntou sorrindo, pois conhecia aquele olhar.

-Estou com saudades de nós dois! – disse sorrindo.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e o abraçou. As mãos grandes e fortes a envolveram pela cintura, e Milo ouviu um leve gemido de Hathor com se estivesse aliviada e se sentisse finalmente em casa.

Olharam-se de maneira profunda e significativa, Milo de maneira imperiosa, finalmente se apossou de sua boca, pois a saudade consumia o escorpião e seu signo só o deixava demonstrar isso de uma maneira avassaladora.

A mente de Milo parecia enevoada. Ele só tinha clareza de sua urgência em aprofundar mais e mais aquele beijo. Hathor se agarrava a ele como se fosse perde-lo e aquilo pudesse acabar a qualquer momento, se entregava totalmente ao beijo, seguindo seus instintos.

Milo envolveu-a ainda mais, fazendo com que seus corpos se encontrassem por inteiro. Sentiu que a respiração dela se alterou, e que seu corpo tremeu ao sentir o quanto ele estava perto. Com isso começaram a se despir, pois o dois sabiam muito bem o que desejavam e seus corpos ansiavam...

Ele começou desabotoar os botões da blusa dela e expor a pele macia e ela ficou satisfeita ao retirar a camisa dele e sentir seu rígidos músculos a abraçarem com delicadeza, mas ao mesmo tempo com paixão demonstrando o amante caloroso e sutil que Milo era.

O coração dele disparou quando provou o gosto de seu pescoço, e mais ainda quando um pequeno gemido saiu da boca de Hathor ao acariciar-lhe as orelhas com a língua.

Seus lábios contornaram o decote da roupa e sentiram a maciez da pele aveludada, e encontrou a curva macia entre seus seios. Com isso terminaram de se despir e Hathor começou uma trilha de beijos que foi do pé até a cabeça de Milo o fazendo sorrir de prazer.

Ele a beijou faminto, ombro, pescoço e ventre. Ela arranhou levemente suas costas e seu tórax sentido o cavaleiro estremecer sobre a caricia. Então, os braços dele envolveram-na com ânsia e urgência e sentiu a deusa entreabrir-se a sua espera.

Ele a puxou para si, unido-se a ela ternamente como um homem deve se unir a uma mulher. Com um gemido forte, ele a puxou de novo pelas costas e a ouviu gemer seu nome o que fez que ele a beijasse profundamente.

Milo voltou a se concentrar no corpo dela, tocando-a e beijando-a. Começou a se mexer em pequenos movimentos rítmicos, penetrando-a ainda mais, numa movimentação sutil e prazerosa.

Hathor descobria novas sensações a cada momento. Um sentimento novo foi se avolumando, uniam-se com toda a essência de seu amor e estavam juntos agora era só o que importava.

Hathor se agarrou com força a Milo quando sentiu uma corrente intensa de prazer passar pelo seu corpo e logo percebeu que Milo sentia essa mesma força magnética e instintiva, e juntos se entregaram, chegando ao ápice do prazer. Seus corpos ofegantes e cansados relaxaram depois da explosão de emoções.

Milo a beijou carinhosamente, estavam molhados pelo suor. Hathor o encarava satisfeita e sorriu, o mais encantador sorriso que Milo já havia visto.

-Eu te amo! Sabia disso? – disse ele a beijando novamente.

-Eu também te amo! E você não faz idéia de quanto! – disse o abraçando para descansar. Era bom estar ao lado dela novamente.

Nikc caminhou muito tempo com Rá e lhe explicou a situação, o que Hathor sentia e o que estava mesmo acontecendo no santuário entre ela e Milo. Pediu ao deus para ser mais razoável, pois Hathor amava Milo e se ele lutasse contra isso estaria condenando a filha a eterna infelicidade.

-Eu acho que você está certa Victoria! Não posso controlar esse setor na vida de Hathor! E você tem muita sorte ouviu garota? – disse Rá apontando para ela.

-Como assim? – perguntou sem entender.

-Tem sorte de eu ter gostado de Milo! Vai ser bom tê-lo como genro! Porque se eu não gostasse... Você se lembra o que eu lhe disse antes de trazer Hathor para cá, não lembra?

-Que se algo desse errado eu seria castigada! – disse engolindo seco.

-Mas como tudo deu certo, só tenho a agradecer! – disse segurando a mão da deusa e depositando um beijo ali – Você é um anjo! E agora vou falar com Hathor que de hoje em diante ela se casa com quem bem entender...

-É bom escutar isso... – disse Nikc indo com ele de volta para o santuário.

Continua...

Domo pessoal! E ai gostaram? Eu nunca tinha escrito o gênero hentai, mas espero que tenham gostado... Se isso incomodar alguém é só pular a parte pois não influencia na história...

Bom a fic também mudou de classificação e foi para M, como manda a regra do site...

No mais é beijinhos e um obrigado especial a Saory-san, Kali, Flor de Gelo e Dama 9 que comentaram fofamente essa fic.

Kisus


	12. O dom da mortalidade!

A Deusa e o Escorpião 

**NA: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e sim a Masami Kurumada e companhia limitada! Apenas Nike e Hathor são criações minhas para essa fic. (O nome Giorgio p/ Mascara da Morte eu to usando com a licença de Saory-san).**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 12 – O dom da mortalidade!**

Milo acordou novamente ao lado dela... E sentiu novamente o perfume de jasmim que emanava de seus cabelos... Delicadamente e ele se levantou para não poder acorda-la e vestiu-se para ir a escorpião pegar uma coisa que a muito tempo tinha compro para dar a ela em um momento especial... E o momento era esse...

Milo passou por Marin e Shina assoviando a caminho de Escorpião e as duas estranharam:

-Nossa como ele ta feliz! – disse Shina estranhando a repentina mudança de humor do inseto.

-Será que ele fez as pazes com Hathor? – perguntou Marin pensando na possibilidade.

Shina deu ombros e continuou a subir as casas zodiacais com Marin, afinal quem entendia Milo de Escorpião?

Chegando em sua mansão zodiacal, Milo pegou a pequena caixinha de veludo que continha uma belíssima aliança com um caro e enorme diamante solitário para poder fimar compromisso serio com a mulher da sua vida.

Já ia saindo quando teve uma idéia repentina de ir até o vilareijo próximo comprar algo para complementar o presente... Era irreverente... Queria fazer a coisa de modo original.

Saiu de casa descidido a ir no pet shop compar um cachorro para Hathor, o qual levaria amarrado no pescoço a aliança (que lindo! Bem original, parabéns!)...

Avistou a vitrine e viu que estava com sorte, pois tinha acabado de chegar filhotes a loja e ele avistou um que era perfeito. Um cocker loirinho, fêmea, de grandes orelhas e pelo fofinho.

-Hathor vai gostar dessa aqui! Vou ficar com ela! – disse entregando o filhote ao dono da loja para que ele pudesse providenciar a lincença do animal.

Milo contou sua louca idéia ao dono da loja que colocou uma encantadora fita vermelha no pescoço do cocker, o deixando ainda mais charmoso.

Ficou um tempo conversando com o simpático senhor na porta da loja de animais quando um carro familiar passou e parou ao seu lado e buzinou. Ao abaixar o vidro Milo teve certeza de quem se tratava...

-Tina Lier! – disse em um tom de decepção.

-O Milo! A gente pode conversar? – perguntou fazendo cara de arrependida.

-Ah não sei não! – disse se afastando um pouco.

-Milo por favor! Gosto muito de você e já que não podemos ser algo mais, quero ser sua amiga... Quero pedir perdão pelas coisas horriveis que eu falei...

Milo a olhou desconcertado e pediu ao dono da loja que cuidasse do filhote por alguns instantes que daqui a pouco voltaria para buscar e entrou no carro.

-Bom, sou todo ouvidos! – disse em quanto viu Tina dar partida no carro lentamente.

-Milo eu quero que me perdoe! Eu estava cega... – disse vigiando o transito.

-Obcedaca é a palavra certa! – disse Milo – Tina eu nunca te dei esperanças, você sempre soube como eu era...

-Mas eu estava disposta a mudar você! – disse aumentando a velocidade e começando a chorar – Você brincou comigo! Me usou...

-Desde de o principio eu deixei claro que não te amava... Éramos amigos...

-Amigos? – berrou a moça – Amigos que vão para cama casualmente?

-Tina se acalma! Você está indo muito depressa! – disse Milo pedindo cuidado a moça.

-Milo você não compreende! – disse pisando mais no acelerador e chorando – Você não me deu valor, me usou... Mas eu te amo muito! Droga!

Com isso a moça pisou totalmente no acelerador e tirou as mãos do volante apoiando a cabeça nele. Estavam em alta velocidade e totalmente desgovernados.

-Tina por favor! – disse Milo se assustando com a situação – Vamos resolver isso civilizadamente...

-Não! – gritou Tina e virou ao volante totalmente para a esquerda fazendo com que o carro caísse de uma ponte de uma atura de uns vinte metros a 180 km/h.

Já era quase noite e Milo ainda não tinha voltado. Hathor e Rá estavam a ponto de surtar por causa da ausência do escorpião. A deusa chorava descompassadamente pensando que Milo tinha zombado de seus sentimentos e a abandonado e o soberano do Egito estava prestes a estrangular um escorpião.

Nikc estava na casa de Escorpião a procura de indícios de onde o amigo tinha ido, em quqanto alguns cavaleiros o procuravam no santuário.Não entendia aquele sumiço. Milo podia ser incosequente, mas não fugia das suas obrigações e coisas precisavam serem esclarecidas ao pai de Hathor.

-Onde será que aquele pervertido se meteu? – disse escutando alguém bater na porta. Quando abriu deu de cara com um senhor de mais idade – Pois não?

-Milo Homerus está? – disse o velho acanhadamente.

-Não está! Mas posso ajuda-lo? – disse Nikc se prontificando.

-Ah sim claro! Ele comprou esse cocker hoje a tarde lá no meu pet shop e disse que voltava para buscar logo em seguida, mas não voltou! – disse estendendo a criaturinha para Nikolle que ficou encantada – Você é a namorada dele?

-Não! Sou uma amiga! – disse sorrindo – Porque? Esse bichinho lindo era para a Hathor?

-Era sim! Ele iria colocar uma aliança no pescoço da cocker para poder pedi-la em casamento! – disse o velho sorrindo – Mas ele não voltou para buscar! Será que ele desistiu?

-Para falar a verdade eu não sei... E que estamos procurando por ele... Ele sumiu desde que foi a sua loja! Você não sabe para onde ele foi?

-Bom uma moça muito bonita passou pela loja e disse que precisavam conversar... Acho que ela queria pedir desculpas! – disse o velho se relembrando.

-E como era ela? – perguntou Nikc.

-Loira, magra, olhos azuis e tom arrogante! Lembrava uma modelo... – disse o velho se lembrando.

-Por Gaia! O que ele estava fazendo com Tina Lier? – perguntou para si mesma.

-Perdão senhorita? – disse o Sr. sentindo a inquietação de Nikolle.

-Obrigado por ter trago o cachorro e eu já sei onde encontra-lo! – disse isso saindo com o cachorro no colo e deixando o Sr. no vácuo.

Ligou para Gael e descobriu que Tina estava hospedada em um hotel no centro de Athenas e em seu Jeep preto se diriguiu para lá. No caminho o transito engarrafou por causa de um acidente perto de uma das pontes mais movimentadas de cidade. Era hora do rush e Nikolle estava inquieta, pressentia algo ruim.

Sem agüentar mais, pois o transito não andava pegou o cachorro no banco do lado e seguiu a pé. Tinha que encontrar Milo e traze-lo de volta ao santuário porque se não Rá promoveria uma guerra contra Athena.

Caminhando rapidamente passou perto do acidente e sentiu uma cosmo familiar porém bem mais fraco que o normal.

-Milo... – sussurrou correndo em direção ao local onde bombeiros e paramedicos atendiam as vitimas. Empurrou todos e pode vislumbrar Milo e Tina sendo colocados em macas bastante feridos.

Atravessou a linha de issolamente mas foi barrado por um bombeiro:

-Srta. precisa ficar atrás da linha! – disse ele a segurando.

-Ele é meu amigo! Preciso ver como ele está! – disse se desvenciliando dos braços do bombeiro.

-Os conhece? Pode me acompanhar para que possamos fazer a ficha deles? – perguntou gentilmente o bombeiro.

-Claro! Sou Nikolle Natchios e pode mandar as ambulâncias os levarem para o hospital da minha fundação...

Com isso deu os dados de Milo e Tina e voltou para seu jeep para ir para o hospital também.

Dirigindo por um atalho ligou para o celular de Shiryu:

-Alô? – ouviu o Dragão dizer.

-O Shiryu, sou eu... Olha eu achei o Milo... Mas preciso que venha ao hospital da fundação me encontrar... – disse com a voz embargada.

-Nikc o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou o cavaleiro aflito que chamava a atenção dos outros que o rodeava.

-Milo está seriamente ferido por causa de um acidente de transito... Estava com Tina... Parece que o acidente foi mais uma tenatativa de suicicio da parte dela e falta de escolha da parte dele... Eu sabia que ela era louca... – disse com um nó na garganta – Avisa Hathor e a traga com você...

-Nick? Ele ta correndo risco de vida? – perguntou o cavaleiro que deixava todos a sua volta angustiados.

-Sim... Milo está morrendo... Só um milagre pode salva-lo agora... – disse começando a chorar – Estou quase no hospital... Assim que puder vem para cá!

-Tá! Me espera que eu to chegando! – disse se virando para trás e dando de cara com Hathor.

-Ele esta morrendo não é? Eu posso sentir...– disse com lagrimas nos olhos – Me diz Shiryu!

-Está sim Hathor! Mas a Nikc acredita que ainda há esperanças... Vamos ao hospital... – disse guiando a deusa.

Chegaram ao hospital e viram uma Nikc aflita que explicou a situação a Hathor antes que ela tirasse conclusões precipitadas sobre Milo estar com Tina no carro.

Nikc e Saori entraram juntas para ver qual a situação de Milo já que eram as proprietárias do hospital. Encontraram o cavaleiro na cirugia e as duas sentiam o cosmo cada vez mais fraco.

-Nikc você não pode fazer nada por ele? – perguntou Saori aflita diante da pespectiva de um cavaleiro de ouro morrer de uma forma tão banal.

-Só se o doutor me deixar entrar! – disse se diriguindo ao medico que as veio buscar.

-Você é medica? – pergutnou desconfiado.

-Não, arqueologa! Mas confie nela doutor... – disse Saori quase suplicando.

-Mas eu não posso me responsabilizar... – disse o medico com medo do que poderia acontecer.

-Eu me responsabilizo por tudo que acontecer... – disse Nikc se preparando para entrar – Er.. Doutor e a moça como está?

-Infelizmente faleceu, Srta. Natchios! – disse se retirando.

-Grande Gaia! Saori diga a eles o que aconteceu e me aguarde na recepção! – disse entrando no bloco cirúrgico.

Nikc adentrou com grande pesso no coração quando recebeu o diagnostico do médicos. Milo tinha muitas costelas quebradas e uma delas tinha perfurado coração e estomago e ele tinha um grande traumatismo na medula espinhal.

Nikc cosmo e com algumas poções curativas que Alfred tinha trazido para ela, conseguiu curar Milo, mas o cavaleiro continuava em coma quando a deusa saiu do bloco cirúrgico...

-Nikc como ele ta? – perguntou Hathor chorando – Pelo amor de Rá me diz que ele não morreu...

-Não! Ele ta vivo... Só está em coma... Precisamos esperar que ele reaja! – disse a deusa cabisbaixa – Que a força de Gaia guie Milo!

Dizendo isso a deusa foi tomar um ar fora do hospital e encontrou com Alfred que segurava a cachoriinha que o dono do pet shop tinha pedido para entregar a Milo...

-Mi lady? O que eu faço com essa encantadora cocker inglês? – perguntou Alfred para a amazona.

-Pode levar para minha casa... Depois eu devolvo ela para o Milo... – disse sorrindo forçadamente e acariciando a cachorra – O Milo vai ficar bom e ainda vocês dois vão ser uma bela dupla dinâmica...

A pequena cachorrinha contentou-se em lamber a mão de Nikc e abanar o rabinho para ela e logo Alfred já estava se dirigindo para a mansão Natchios...

Athena voltou com os cavaleiros para o santuário e deixou que Hathor ficasse zelando por Milo. Nikc ligava periodicamente para ela, mas não tinha nenhuma resposta positiva.

Hathor chorava lagrimas incessantes, pois o cosmo de Milo parecia distante e frio... Nada dava sinais de querer acordar...

E assim se passou uma semana... Hathor no hospital 24 horas por dia e um santuário para lá de triste e silencioso...

-Ai eu já não agüento mais... – disse Nikc andando de um lado pro outro na varanda de seu quarto com Zana e a recém batizada Kika (a cocker) atrás de si.

-Calma Nikc... Vai ficar tudo bem... O Milo daqui a pouco acorda! – disse Shiryu indo até ela, pois ela parecia um animal enjaulado andando de um lado para o outro – Basta confiar nele! E você sempre confiou nele quando mais ninguém confiava...

-Tem razão! – disse abraçando o namorado e provocando ciúmes em Kika que pulava incessantemente em sua perna – Calma Kikinha! Eu também amo você!

-Ih quando o Milo voltar essa cachorrinha ainda vai dar o que falar... – disse Shiryu vendo Nikolle pegar a cocker no colo.

Hathor já estava agoniada no hospital... Uma semana e nada... Quanto tempo ele ficaria assim? Dias, meses, anos? Não sabia dizer e isso a deixava atormentada...

Velava por Milo dia e noite e de nada adiantava... Nenhuma melhora, nenhum gesto, nenhuma palavra... Era agoniante viver daquele jeito... Mas ficaria do lado de seu amado até o fim!

O Grande RÁ resolveu ir ver como a filha estava passando ao lado do "futuro" genro e se comoveu ao ver a cena de Hathor chorando ao observar Milo inerte e sem vida.

-Por que vocÊ entrou naquele carro Milo? Porque? – chorava a deusa quando seu pai entrou no quarto.

-O destino tem formaas estranhas de se revelar Hathor... – disse o soberano colocando a mão no ombro da deusa.

-Pai? O que faz aqui? – perguntou limpando as lagrimas.

-Vim ver como ele estava e vim cuidar de você também... Já comeu algo hoje? – perguntou recebendo uma negativa – Então vamos a cantina, você não poderá cuidar do Milo se ficar doente também...

-Mas pai...

-A Nikc deve estar chegando ai e ela cuida dele para você... Venha comer algo! – disse puxando a filha para fora do quarto.

Chegando na cantina...

-Pai? Não exite nada que o senhor possa fazer pelo Milo? – perguntou Hathor espaerançosa.

-Bom era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria te falar... – disse apreensivo – Existe um antigo feitiço no Egito, para salvar a vida de alguém que os deuses realizavam em tempo imemoriais...

-Que feitiço? – pergutnou Hathor curiosa.

-Bom, o Livro de Oura da magia egipicia, diz que quando há um amor verdadeiro, os deuses sempre dão uma chance... Mas eles não deixam sem um preço... – disse olhando profundamente a filha.

-Papai, pare de dar voltas no assunto e me fale de uma vez! – disse ficando nervosa.

-Só existe uma maneira de salvar Milo... Se você o amar de verdade e conseguir uma feiticeira realmente poderosa, você terá que em um ritual desistir de sua imortalidade! – revelou o deus o preço a se pagar.

-Minha imortalidade? – perguntou incrédula. Não fazia idéia que o preço seria tão alto.

-Se realmente quiser fazer isso, procura Nike e lhe intregue esse livro! – disse entregando um livro com paginas de pedra – Ela é a única que tem poder suficiente para realizar esse feitiço!

-Obrigada papai! – disse abraçando o pai por ele ter lhe dado aquela oportunidade.

-Vá! Nikc deve estar no hospital e não há tempo a perder... – disse com lagrimas nos olhos. "Sei que o que eu mostrei a Hathor vai nos separar para sempre, mas ela será feliz do modo que escolheu!"

Hathor correu por todo o hospital até chegar no quarto de Milo e encontrar Nikc ministrando poções ao cavaleiro.

-Nikc que bom que te encontrei...

Com isso mostrou o livro a deusa e lhe contou tudo que o pai havia lhe dito.

-Tem certeza que é isso que quer fazer? – perguntou Nikc que acho o feitiço muito complicado e arriscado.

-Tenho! Quero mais do que tudo salvar Milo! – disse chorando.

-Tudo bem... – disse observando as palavras escritas em hieróglifos. –Precisarei de uma semana para executa-lo...

-Não importa! Apenas quero salva-lo!

Continua...

Hi people! Essa capitulo ficou curtinho mas é para não estragar a supresa! Depois a gente se vê! Bye!


	13. E a vida continua

**Saudações Mortais!**

**Sei que tô muito atrasada com essa fic, mas andei meio enrolada com vestibular e to sem computador! Mas a gente dá um jeitinho! Bom espero que gostem do fim dessa fic e continuem me acompanhando! A gente se vê em "Lendas da Ilha" e a "Gargantilha de Nefertari" fic em parceria com Felipe Nani!**

**Bom vamos ao final que interessa!**

**Boa leitura**

**Capitulo 13 - E a vida continua...**

Nikolle foi dali direto para a fonte de Athena preparar o ritual onde tentaria salvar a vida de Milo. No caminho encontrou com Gaia que tinha acabado de ir falar com Athena. Depois de saber o que a deusa da vitória pretendia Gaia tentou dissuadi-la de todas as formas.

-Mas Nike... Querida, reconsidere! Mesmo sendo uma feiticeira talentosa como você, é muito arriscado! Vai colocar a vida de Milo, Hathor e a sua em jogo... – disse a deusa da Terra.

-Gaia, por favor! Você me conhece! Sabe que eu não vou descansar em quanto não tentar fazer algo! Grandes conquistas exigem grandes riscos! – disse a amazona selecionando ervas em seu balcão na fonte de Athena.

-Mas não requer um grande sacrifício! Se você morrer quem cuidará de Zara e dos cavaleiros? – perguntou a deusa como ultimo argumento.

-Se eu morrer... Shiryu cuidará de Zara e minha avó e as outras sacerdotisas cuidarão dos cavaleiros... – disse confiante – Mas fique tranqüila Gaia! Não vou morrer dessa forma! Confie em mim... Salvarei Milo e elevarei meu nível de magia ao maximo...

-Mas criança é um risco muito grande!

-Sou uma amazona de Athena! Riscos fazem parte do que eu sou e eu já estou convencida do que vou fazer... Nem mesmo o grande Caos me fará mudar de idéia! – disse pegando o livro egípcio de feitiços – Bem preciso tirar Milo do hospital agora...

-Criança reconsidere... – falou Gaia saindo atrás dela.

A muito custo Nick retirou Milo do hospital e ao por do sol ela inicio o ritual ao lado de Hathor e Rá. Caos a mando de Gaia compareceu também para tentar faze-la reconsiderar. Sem sucesso, ele resolveu ficar caso algo desse errado.

Em uma mesa grande de pedra Nikc deitou Hathor e Milo e com seu cosmo os colocou em um estado de suspensão, em sono profundo. Ela os acomodou e iniciou o ritual que duraria uma semana e não podia ser interrompido. Caos e Rá ficaram o tempo todo ao lado da deusa da vitória auxiliando aquela complicada magia que seria realizada. Afinal de contas ela transformaria uma deusa em mortal para salvar a vida de um cavaleiro.

Nikc preparou mais de quinze poções e espalhou velas e incenso por toda a fonte de Athena, preparou rituais simbólicos e usou seu cosmo para realizar o feito mágico.

-Mãe? – perguntou Shiryu que chegava para ver como ela e Nikc estavam – Está tudo bem? Ela está conseguindo?

-Filho... Nikc está tentando, mas só amanhã ao por do sol vamos saber... Mas não se preocupe nada de ruim vai acontecer! – disse Kana preparando uma bandeija de frutas para levar para a amazona de pantera negra.

-Nunca duvidei que ela conseguira... Mas eu me preocupo da mesma forma! Se eu a perdesse não sei o que eu faria da minha vida! – disse ajudando a mãe.

-Você e Nikc têm uma ligação cósmica... É natural que pense assim... Quando se ama alguém com toda a força da alma, só de pensar em ficar longe dessa pessoa já pensamos que não tem nem como respirarmos mais... E como se alguma coisa nos sufocasse! – disse sorrindo para o filho – Vá! Entregue a bandeja para ela se alimentar e aproveite para vê-la!

-Estou indo! – disse abrindo um largo sorriso que encheu o coração da mãe de alegria.

-Jovens! Não tão complicado demais, mas nem tão simples assim! – disse sorrindo e voltando aos seus afazeres.

Shiryu chegou a fonte de Athena e visualizou Nikc vestida de branco cuidando de Milo. Com suas asas a mostra e o fino diadema em sua cabeça... A mesma visão do sonho que um dia mexeu com a mente dele...

-Bom dia! Kana mandou sua refeição! – disse sorrindo e entrando com a bandeja na mão.

-Ora! Que bom que veio me trazer o café da manhã! – disse sorrindo – Fique um pouco... Converse comigo... O que anda aprontando?

-Não quero te desconcentrar! – disse apreensivo – Tem certeza que quer que eu fique?

-Claro que tenho certeza! Sente-se aqui e tome café comigo! – disse indicando uma bancada com umas ervas e outras coisas que a deusa estava utilizando.

-Está tão tranqüila... Pensei que iria encontra-la a beira do ataque de nervos! – disse sorrindo.

-Eu não sei bem o que está acontecendo, mas me sinto tão confiante que nada está me abalando! – disse pensativa – É como se eu estivesse amadurecendo junto com a ajuda dessa magia!

-É uma mágica muito complicada! É lógico que se tornará mais forte depois dela! – disse segurando a mão da deusa – Como vai ficar a situação do trono de Zara?

-Vou esperar esses problemas acabarem e depois vamos a Zara e lá seremos coroados! Tive que mandar o povo zaariano de volta para casa, afinal ninguém esperava que isso acontecesse com Milo! – disse comendo uma maçã.

-Realmente! Mas eu estou achando estranha a falta de resistência do organismo do Milo... Ele é um cavaleiro de Athena... Deveria ter agüentado aquele acidente, não? Não entendo porque está morrendo...

-Pra falar a verdade nem eu... Acho que o Milo estava como o cosmo enfraquecido ou coisa assim... – disse olhando para o cavaleiro de escorpião inerte – Ou talvez as deusas do destino teceram uma trama de forma com que todos aprendam com isso... No final das contas Shiryu, não há resposta para sua pergunta... Simplesmente foi o destino!

-As deusas do destino... – disse com olhar vago – Deuses! No final das contas eles sempre interferem...

-Com certeza! – disse Nikc rindo da conclusão do noivo e se levantando para olhar Hathor que se mexia.

-Bom agora vou deixa-la para você poder salvar o dia mais uma vez! – disse dando um beijo na testa da deusa.

-Nossa falando assim eu fico parecendo as meninas super poderosas! – disse rindo.

-E no final das contas acaba sendo! – disse rindo também – Bom agora eu vou! Até amanhã no por do sol...

-Até! – disse a deusa vendo o cavaleiro partir.

Na manhã seguinte Nikc iniciou a magia para valer, pois os corpos e mentes de Milo e Hathor já estavam preparados. Ficou a tarde toda nisso e quando o sol começava a querer se por ela retirou Hathor de seu sonho profundo e iniciou o juramento que a deusa faria para salvar Milo.

-Jure Hathor!Jure perante Rá e o Grande Caos! – disse Nikc – Jure com suas palavras, com seu mais profundo sentimento que trocará sua imortalidade pela vida de Milo... Jure aos deuses que não se arrependerá e que faz isso de livre e espontânea vontade!

-Eu deusa Hathor, venho aqui perante os deuses pedir pela vida do cavaleiro de escorpião! Juro por todas as forças celestiais que esse meu ato provem do mais puro e intenso amor, que estou aqui de coração aberto para trocar minha imortalidade pela vida de um homem que transforma minha existência em felicidade! Dou meu dom imortal de livre e espontânea vontade, para viver ao lado daquele que dá um sentido para minha vida! Suplico aos deuses que aceitem meu pedido... – disse com lagrimas nos olhos, o olhar perdido no céu e elevando seu cosmo.

-Agora Hathor, beije Milo para selar o feitiço! – disse Nikc que observava tudo e também elevava seu cosmo para que a magia que tinha preparado tivesse efeito.

Hathor deu um beijo em Milo que ainda continuava inerte na cama de pedra e sentiu sua energia vital ser sugada por aquele beijo, sentiu seu cosmo enfraquecer drasticamente e seu corpo bambear. Nikc correu e amparou a deusa antes que ela caísse e se ferisse.

-Hathor! Acorda! Ta tudo bem com você? – perguntou Nikc tentando despertar a deusa.

-Hã?! O que? – perguntou recuperando as forças.

-Consegue ficar de pé? – perguntou Nikc ajudando-a a se firmar.

-Nikc? Deu certo? – perguntou apreensiva.

-Não sei! Não sinto mais seu cosmo como era! Você definitivamente está diferente, mas o Milo... – disse se aproximando devagar da cama de pedra.

-Ai grande Rá ele morreu? – perguntou Hathor se aproximando também.

-Não, ainda respira! – disse Nikc analisando os sinais vitais – Espere... Ele está... Roncando?

-Como assim? – perguntou Hathor notando Milo roncar em alto e bom som – Está sim! Então quer dizer que ele está...

-Dormindo! – disse Nikc indignada com o susto que tinha passado – Milo... Milo... MILO!

-Ai Nikc, deixa-me dormir só mais um pouquinho... – disse ainda dormindo se virando para o lado.

-O bom e velho Milo está de volta! – conclui Nikc – O feitiço foi um sucesso! Bom Hathor fica aqui com ele, que eu vou lá avisar os outros que assim que o escorpião acordar teremos o velho encrenqueiro do santuário de volta!

-Tá tudo bem! – disse sorrindo em lagrimas – Ah Nikc?! Obrigada!

-Disponha! Pois é sempre um prazer! – disse sorrindo e saindo.

A noite foi de festa no santuário e todos saudaram Nikolle pelo feito e Milo por ter se recuperado.

-Bom rapaz, agora que eu sei que minha Hathor não vive sem você vamos tratar de um assunto pendente! Casamento! – disse Rá passando o braço pelo ombro de Milo e o levando para um lugar mais afastado.

-Ih se deu mal Milo! –disse Shura zombando.

-Nossa o grande Rá só pensa em casamento... Ainda bem que ele resolveu amarrar o Milo! – disse Seth que estava perto.

-Esse cara é doido! Casar para que? Se a vida é bem melhor sem uma mulher chata para te atazanar as idéias! – disse Apollo que chegava também. Junto com Shura e Seth e uns outros por ai, eles tinham tomado nos últimos tempos o titulo de pervertido do santuário. O páreo era acirrado...

-Vocês três... É melhor tomar cuidado! – disse Shiryu chegando do nada e assustando os três – A Nikc não ta nada feliz com a perversão de vocês, e estão, os três e mais alguns, na mira dela! E eu não subestimaria a Nikc, pois se ela deu um jeito no Milo, não seria difícil ela dar um em vocês também...

-Você acha que ela arranjaria um casamento para cada um? – perguntou Seth engolindo seco.

-Pode crer que sim... A Nikc é a coisa mais tinhosa que eu conheço! – disse Apollo se lembrando do gênio forte da deusa da vitória.

-Ih ferrou! – disse Shura só de pensar o quanto Nikc ainda podia aprontar.

-Bom estão avisados! – disse Shiryu saindo.

Um mês se passou e trouxe muitas alegrias ao santuário, pois os bebes de Kana e Anastácia nasceram na mesma semana e todas duas meninas. A filha de Kamus e Kana nasceu na noite de lua minguante e Nikc resolveu dar o nome de Selene (a deusa da lua) para a irmãzinha de Shiryu (e sua cunhadinha). Já a filha de Saga nasceu alguns dias depois exatamente quando o dia nascia, então Nikc deu o nome de Aurora (deusa da manhã) a sua meia-irmã.

No final do mês, Rá anunciou que iria embora. Mas Hathor não deixou pedindo que esperasse o aniversario de Nikolle, onde fariam uma festa surpresa para lady britânica.

Combinaram com Tritão da festa ser no Canto das Sereias, na área externa onde eram realizados os luais. O chefe do restaurante dispôs mesas na areia e uma belíssima iluminação para deixar a festa com ares de lual havaiano. A divina lua cheia se fazia presente no céu e as ondas quebravam mansas na costa da Grécia (Poseidon fora convidado e estava de bom humor...).

Shiryu tinha raptidado Nikc de tarde e a levado para comprar o seu presente (um belíssimo Van Gogh que a lady mandou colocar em sua sala de estar) e com isso ocupou o dia todo da deusa para os outros pudessem fazer a surpresa. De noite ele a levou vendada para o Canto das Sereias sob os protestos da deusa.

-Mas Shiryu o que nós estamos fazendo aqui? Alfred está preparando coisas lá em casa e eu mandei chamar todos... – disse sendo praticamente arrastada por Shiryu.

-Não seja teimosa... Vem comigo... Só quero te mostrar uma coisa! – disse vendo a deusa torcer no nariz – Vamos seja boazinha! É importante para mim...

-Tá tudo bem... – disse entrando no lugar que estava escuro e silencioso, afinal era sábado a noite e como Milo sempre dizia "O Canto das Sereias bomba todos os dias, mas no sábado aqui lá explode!" – Mas espera... Não tem ninguém aqui!

-SURPRESA!!! – disseram todos quando as luzes foram acesas quase matando Nikolle do coração.

-Nossa que demais! – disse entrando no meio da galera e recebendo abraços.

Foi a festa total na hora que a música começou. Até o grande Mestre resolveu remexer o esqueleto... Até Kika (a cocker loirinha) estava lá, pois Milo havia dado a cachorrinha de presente para Nick porque já tinham se apegado muito e também queria uma nova forma bem original de pedir Hathor em casamento.

-Nikc escuta aqui, estou te dando a Mel só porque é seu aniversário, porque se não...- disse Milo brincando com a cadelinha.

-Mel? O nome dela é Kika! E eu não vou repetir outra vez... – respondeu a lady contrariada.

-O nome é Mel eu a batizei primeiro! – disse Milo fazendo biquinho.

-Mas você a deu para mim! – disse Nikc pegando o cachorro.

-Eu disse que isso ia dar confusão! – disse Shiryu para Hathor que assistia a cena da discussão Mel x Kika rindo da impetuosidade da amazona e do cavaleiro.

Durante a festa um clube da luluzinha foi formado e as garotas estavam discutindo sobre os rapazes.

-Marin para de secar o Aiolia! Tudo bem que ele não toma uma atitude, mas não precisa dar tanto na cara assim né?! – disse Shina rindo.

-Olha quem fala! Vivem esperando pelo Shura! – disse Marin fazendo Shina ficar vermelha.

-Shura? O Don Juan? É ruim... Só a Hathor que tem animo suficiente para dobrar um pervertido... To fora de homem galinha! Ele é lindo, mas não presta!

-Ih! A conversa típica de mulher apaixonada que não quer dar o braço a torcer... Mas me aguarde Shina... Se eu dei um jeito em Milo, porque eu não daria em Shura? – disse Nikc chegando com um brilho perigoso nos olhos.

-Você me dá medo sabia?! – disse Marin olhando aquela expressão da deusa.

-Não prescisa ter medo! Eu não mordo... muito! – disse arrancando gargalhadas das amigas.

-Mas Nikc como você pretende dar um jeito nos pervertidos do santuário? Pois pelo que eu sei, eles já montaram até um clube, onde solteiros e compromissados estão unidos pela perversão! – conclui June preocupada, pois até Shun já estava aderindo a essa moda.

-Bom se eles tem o clube dos pervertidos, nós formaremos o clube das pervertidas! – concluiu sorrindo.

-Nikc, você é genial! – elogiou Hathor.

-Mas como assim? Nós não somos pervertidas e nem aprovamos perversão! Como vamos fundar esse clube! – perguntou Saori preocupada.

-Nós não seremos pervertidas Saori! Só faremos com que eles acreditem que estamos na perversão também! – disse Hathor.

-Isso mesmo! Eles só têm essa atitude machista porque acham que tem todas as mulheres aos seus pés, mas se provarmos o contrário, fazendo com que eles acreditem que somos pervertidas e que não estamos nem ai para eles... – disse Nikc sorrindo.

-Eles vão começar a nos dar valor! – disse Marin abismada com a genialidade de Nikolle – Cara! Você é um gênio!

-Obrigada! – disse sorrindo – E para começar atacaremos o jogo semanal de pôquer! E para isso vamos prescisar de um espião!

-Como se até o Grande Mestre está no clube? – perguntou June abismada.

-Eu não sei que, mas nós vamos arranjar um informante! – disse com um brilho perverso nos olhos.

-Um brinde! – disse Shina pedindo as amigas que erguessem a dose de tequila que tinha acabado de chegar – O clube das Pervertidas está aberto!

Todas que estavam ali ergueram os copos e tomaram o precioso liquido. Logo todas já estavam sabendo do novo "Tratado feminino" e concordaram. Pandora, Freiya, June, Shina, Marin, Hathor, Saori, Izani, Kana, Anastácia, Niobe e Nikolle já formavam a organização "Enloqueça cavaleiros com classe!".

Logo após os planos maquiavélicos das meninas, Tritão pediu para que Anjos Rebeldes subir ao palco para cantarem, pois todos já estavam ansiosos, já que a banda tinha anunciado novidades.

-Bom pessoal! Boa noite! – cumprimentou Nikolle ao subir no palco – Como eu cansei de ser a única garota da banda, nós estendemos o convite a outras garotas de talento! Recebam com muitas palmas as novas integrantes da banda, June, Marin e Shina!

Cantaram musicas com a participação das novas integrantes, o que tornou o show mais interativo e dançante, pois literalmente as meninas deram um toque a mais a rebeldia da banda.

A festa durou até altas horas e o santuário dormiu finalmente em paz naquele dia. Na manhã seguinte seria o batizado das pequenas Selene e Aurora e Nikc pediu para que todos comparecem ao Templo de Nike vestidos de branco um pouco antes do por do sol.

-Templo de Nike? – perguntou Mu – Onde fica isso?

-Nikc me disse que fica após a sala do mestre, mas não disse exatamente aonde! – disse Milo que subia acompanhando um cortejo que levava as duas crianças.

-Ela estará nos esperando no ultimo templo Milo! – disse Saori – Se surpreenderão onde fica o Templo de Nike!

Nike esperava na saída do templo do Grande Mestre, vestida de Branco, com seu fino diadema e suas alvas asas a mostra, acompanhada de elfos e fadas que traziam oferendas de Zara.

-Sejam bem vindos! Façam silêncio e me sigam! Não quebrem a magia do momento! – recomendou Nikc.

A deusa os guiou para uma pequena abertura na rocha por de trás da grande estatua de Athena, que representava a paz da humanidade. O cortejo desceu uma longa e belíssima escada de mármore azul, que os levou a uma caverna, mas não uma caverna qualquer e sim uma caverna de cristal, onde a luz do por do sol batia e difundia-se em mil cores deixando o lugar místico e majestoso.

Colunas foram esculpidas no mais puro cristal e detalhes foram entalhados nas paredes transparentes. Fontes de água brotavam misteriosamente de pedras e formavam magníficos lagos, onde peixes e outros animais viviam. Também se podia vislumbrar belíssimos jardins abaixo do teto de cristal. Duendes vivam ali e cuidavam da mística morada da deusa da vitória. Ali em tempos imemoriais ela havia nascido de Esfige, a deusa dos juramentos eternos, e para ali retornaria quando as deusas dos destinos ordenassem sua morte.

-Incrível! – sussurrou abismado com a beleza do lugar o homem mais próximo de deus.

-Aproximem-se com as crianças! – pediu Caos que esperava com Gaia em um pequeno altas para agraciar as herdeiras de Zara.

Shiryu se aproximou com Selene nos abraços e Hyoga com Aurora. Nikc se aproximou de Gaia e lhe estendeu uma bandeja com varias poções misteriosas.

-Pequenas crianças, eu e Caos abençoaremos vocês com três dons cada uma! Nem mais e nem menos! – anunciou Gaia – Hyoga aproxime-se com Aurora!

Hyoga deu dois passos à frente e Caos pegou uma poção da bandeja de Nike e anunciou derramando o conteúdo na criança.

-Pequena Aurora, concede-lhe o dom da luz! Que você ilumine o seu e muitos outros caminhos mortais e imortais! – disse Caos elevando seu cosmo.

-Iluminada criança, conselho os dons da determinação e da beleza, para que com sua luz, traga paz e felicidade a quem você ama! – disse Gaia pegando duas poções e repetindo os movimentos de Caos.

-Agora rapaz, aproxime-se com Selene! – ordenou Caos a Shiryu – Pequena Selene, concedo-lhe o dom serenidade! Que você se torne um "porto seguro" para almas infelizes que ficam a deriva no mar do destino!

-Serena criança, concedo-lhe os dons da magia e da coragem. Para que você cometa milagres e transforme seus sonhos e o das pessoas que te cercam em realidade! – disse Gaia abençoando a criança.

-Que a vontade divina seja feita de forma justa, no começo, no fim e pela eternidade! – pediu Nike às forças do destino para selar aquelas palavras.

O "batizado" transcorreu de forma normal até que Caos pediu a Nike:

-Depois de tantas guerras e intrigas, está na hora de purificar os cavaleiros de Athena! – disse lhe estendendo um fraco com um poção azul turquesa.

-Já não era sem tempo! – disse a deusa derramando o conteúdo do fraco em um lago raso – Cavaleiros e amazonas, façam um circulo dentro desse lago e ajoelhem-se nas águas...

Curiosos fizeram o que deusa pediu e sentiram como se água em que estavam ajoelhados pudesse curar todas as magoas e feridas do passado. Os cosmos dos cavaleiros de ouro, bronze e amazonas ascenderam e difundiram-se nos cristais e tornaram a atmosfera mais pacifica e mística ainda e acompanhada pela flauta de um elfo e a harpa de uma fada, Nike entoou a voz:

**Anata no kokoro ni utsutteiru no wa  
Yûki no honoo  
Soretomo akaku nijimu  
Kizuato  
**_As chamas da coragem  
São refletidas no seu coração  
Ou essa marca vermelha é  
De uma cicatriz?_

**Saa Watashi no mune de oyasuminasai  
Shônentachi wa yume no otoshigo  
Otona to iu na no Sora mezashite  
Ochite wa mata kake noboru  
**_Venha, por favor, descanse em meu peito  
Jovens, vocês são as crianças dos sonhos  
Alvejando o céu da maioridade  
Caem, mas mesmo assim, se levantam._

**Hoshi yo Hoshitachi yo  
Yoake ga kite mo  
Watashi ni dake wa anata ga mieru  
**_Estrela, oh estrelas!  
Quando a aurora se aproximar  
Eu estarei lá, sozinha, cuidando de você._

**Hoshi yo Hoshitachi yo  
Sono kagayaki (w) o  
Ushinawanaide Itsu itsumademo  
**_Estrela, oh estrelas!  
__Não percam esse brilho  
Por favor, nunca o perca._

**Anata no hitomi ni hikatteiru no wa  
Asu e no kibô  
Soretomo nanika kanashii  
Omoide  
**_A esperança no amanhã  
Está brilhando em seus olhos  
Ou isso é a lembrança  
De tristes memórias?_

**Saa Subete wasurete oyasuminasai  
**_Venha, esqueça tudo e descanse._

**Shônen no hi wa kakenukeru kaze  
Kurushii koto sae toki no suna ni  
Itsu shika umorete yuku wa  
**_Os dias de mocidade são como ventos que sopram  
Experiências dolorosas sempre acabam  
Enterradas sob as areias do tempo._

**Hoshi yo Hoshitachi yo  
Hoshi yo Hoshitachi yo  
Ame furu yoru mo  
Watashi ni dake wa anata ga mieru  
Nayami (w) o arai nagashite  
Hayaku hohoemikakete  
**_Estrela, oh estrelas!  
Estrela, oh estrelas!  
A chuva pode estar caindo na tarde  
Eu estarei lá, sozinha, cuidando de você  
Deixe sua dor fluir para longe  
E rápido, sorria para mim!_

Sentiram suas energias renovadas, era como se pudessem ser crianças novamente. Como se pudessem sentir novamente a sensação de liberdade, longe de gerras santas e intrigas divinas. Sentiram como se o mundo fosse como as cores daquela caverna, puro e simples. A partir daquele momento a morte não era mais a recompensa de um bravo guerreiro para que ele pudesse herdar as estrelas, mas a vida era a maior dádiva que tinha recebido e a recompensa por tanto sofrimento.

Acordaram do transe com a voz de Saori dizendo: "Obrigada por tudo cavaleiros!".

Depois disso Hathor foi até a colina mais alta se despedir do pai, que voltaria a morada dos Deuses no Egito. Milo e Seth (que resolveu ficar na Grécia, pois agora ele e Apollo eram "chapas e brothers") a acompanharam, para uma despedida silenciosa e talvez eterna, pois agora o pai era um deus e a filha apenas uma mortal em um mundo onde os mortais são tratados pelos deuses como peças em um tabuleiro de xadrez.

-Filha, não espero nada mais do que sua felicidade daqui para frente! – disse Rá com os olhos marejados.

-E eu a sua meu querido pai! – disse abraçando o pai e chorando.

-E atenção e os meninos... Estou na cola de vocês! Tomem conta da minha Hathor! – disse Rá apontando seu longo dedo indicador para Milo e Seth – E Seth comporte-se por aqui! Não quero ouvir reclamações de Athena ou muito menos de Nike!

-Pode deixar! – disse Seth engolindo seco.

-Bom até a próxima aventura! – disse Rá partindo em sua carruagem de cavalos alados.

-Adeus! – gritaram os três.

-Bom deixa eu ir para O Canto das Sereias, por que o Apollo ta me esperando! – disse Seth saindo.

-Estou muito feliz em ter você aqui comigo agora! – disse Milo se voltando para Hathor – Mas as coisas vão ser bem diferentes agora!

-Como assim Milo? – perguntou Hathor preocupada.

-Você agora é mortal e algumas coisas que você estava acostumada a ter e a fazer, vão deixar de existir para você! – disse com a face séria.

-Foi uma troca! Do mesmo jeito que eu abri mão de muitas coisas, você também abriu mãos de muitas coisas que você tinha e fazia! – disse sorrindo - Então estamos quites!

-Então isso quer dizer que você quer passar o resto da vida comigo? – perguntou Milo a olhando profundamente de uma forma que ele sabia fazer.

-É, eu quero! – disse estremecendo a aquele olhar.

-Então ta! – disse Milo com um tom maroto, tirando um belíssimo anel de rubi do bolso e colocando no dedo de Hathor.

-Hei sabia que a gente pergunta "Você quer casar comigo?" antes de sair colocando o anel no dedo da pessoa? – perguntou Hathor rindo.

-Você sabe como é que eu sou! Pulo a parte desnecessária e vou direto ao ponto! –disse abraçando a "noiva".

-É, eu sei! Pula as preliminares e vai direto para os finalmentes! – disse Lea o abraçando e descendo juntos para casa de escorpião, onde finalmente começariam as coisas dos jeitos deles.

Duas figuras observavam o casal de longe, muitos satisfeitos com o resultado da ousadia de uma certa deusa da Vitória.

-Muito bom Nikc! Agora parece que está tudo na mais santa paz! – disse Saori sorrindo para amiga.

-Nem tanto! Há ainda muitas casas zodiacais para preencher com... Como foi que a Hathor disse? – perguntou Nikc.

-Preliminares e finalmentes! –disse Saori rindo com Nikolle.

-É minha amiga, a tapeçaria do destino continua sendo tecida a cada segundo e com isso muita coisa ainda vai nos surpreender! – disse Nikolle saindo com Saori da varanda do templo de Athena.

-Pois como você mesma sempre diz, nós somos e sempre seremos os defensores dessa Terra! – disse pensando em quanta coisa já tinham vivido.

-Mas sempre estaremos prontos! Com honra, coragem e determinação para enfrentar a vontade divina! – disse Nikolle olhando a abóbada celeste.

-Por isso confio a Terra a vocês, pois vocês mesmo se metem em encrencas, mas vocês mesmos resolvem! – disse Athena rindo.

-É aprendemos isso com uma certa deusa da sabedoria, que nós guia e nos protege! – disse a deusa da vitória – Muito do que somos devemos a você Athena!

-Somo uma equipe e tanto! Amizade, respeito, caráter e amor! São os laços que nos unem e são os laços que passaremos como legado para humanidade! – disse a deusa triunfante.

-Com certeza! – disseram as deusas do destino àquela noite ao tecerem o destino dos bravos cavaleiros de Athena!

Fim

Obrigada pela audiencia e principalmente pela paciencia!

Valeu por mais essa caminha e pelo privilegio de escrever para vocês! Bjos

N.A: a musica usada no capitulo é Lullaby, do capitulo dos cavaleiros do zodiaco "O cosmo flameijante do amor!"

Nikke


End file.
